El espíritu del guerrero
by Scott Young
Summary: La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja necesitaba dinero, una isla se presenta como su oportunidad, pero en ella, no todo es lo que parece, ni sus habitantes ni su historia. ZoNa.
1. El principio

El navío comúnmente conocido como el Thousand Sunny se encontraba navegando en un mar en calma, algo bastante inusual contando que se encontraban en el Nuevo Mundo. Portando, tanto en dos banderas negras de mediano tamaño, como en la blanca vela mayor, el temido Jolly Roger de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. En pos de una nueva gran aventura, un nuevo reto en su largo camino hacia sus sueños.

La tripulación estaba esparcida por el inmenso barco realizando sus quehaceres diarios que poco o nada habían cambiado en estos dos años separados. El capitán y futuro rey de los piratas estaba acompañado por, a su vez, el rey de los francotiradores y las mentiras, y un pequeño reno intentando pescar y llenar el magnífico acuario. Sanji repetía una y otra vez encerrado en su santuario, la cocina, una poesía o balada de amor hacía las únicas compañeras femeninas mientras que preparaba comida exquisita rodeado de corazones fabricados del humo de su eterno cigarro. El carpintero estaba en la parte delantera de la nave, reparaba y confeccionaba nuevos aparatos para el Sunny o para él mismo dada la ocasión, también controlaba que siguieran correctamente el rumbo marcado por la navegante.

La susodicha se hallaba en una encrucijada moral, por una parte estaba contenta por los niños que había rescatado del bastardo de Caesar, pero con todo el lío de después y sin poder llevarse tajada, las arcas monetarias del Thousand Sunny estaban en bajos históricos, y eso era un problema, quitando el "amor" de ella hacia el dinero, necesitaban abastecerse y por desgracia nada es gratis.

Justamente al lado de la pelinaranja, Robin disfrutaba de uno de sus cientos de libros de temas diversos, recostada en la tumbona y dejando que el radiante sol acariciara su piel.

-Deberías relajarte un poco Nami.

-No puedo, estamos en banca rota, no se que demonios hacer. Dijo desesperada la navegante mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la mesa donde realizaba los mapas.

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto falta para la siguiente isla?. Preguntó su amiga dejando de lado el libro.

Nami se quedó pensativa y recogió sus mapas buscando una respuesta.

-Nada, prácticamente esta noche llegaremos casi a sus costas.

La sonrisa maliciosa de la arqueóloga no le gustó nada.

-Entonces, buscaremos la forma para volver a tener dinero, ya sea horadamente o...somos piratas al fin y al cabo.

Nami recuperó un poco la confianza y la sonrisa al oír aquello, se estiró en la silla, podía escuchar de fondo la hermosa melodía de Brook, levantó la vista hacía el puesto de vigilancia, inmediatamente pensó en que estaría haciendo el primer oficial, Una de dos, o entrenando o durmiendo su propio subconsciente le respondió a la pregunta.

Para sorpresa de muchos, el espadachín meditaba en mitad de la sala, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos igual, Zoro recordaba todo su entrenamiento con Mihawk, la promesa a Kuina, la lucha contra Kuma... ¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte?, era la pregunta que desde hace pocas semanas se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del guerrero, para disgusto de este. Después de los acontecimientos de las últimos meses, Punk Hazard y Dressrosa, puede que él sea muchísimo más fuerte que hace dos años, puede que él haya sido entrenado por el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero...aparecen nuevos enemigos más fuertes, casi imparables de no ser por Luffy, todos con un denominador común, Las frutas del diablo, pensó Zoro, hace poco le informaron que unos de los emperadores del mar poseía un ejercito de usuarios de frutas artificiales. No le daba miedo en absoluto luchar contra ellos, pero esto complicaría mucho más el camino, complicaría mucho más el proteger a todos...A ella.

Zoro abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, Menudo espadachín estás hecho pensó reprochándose a si mismo, se levantó y empezó a su rutina de brutales ejercicios con enormes pesas y un número exagerado de repeticiones.

El día pasó "normal", ajustando el término a la vida de esta tripulación; risas, peleas, canciones y comida.

Tal como había dicho Nami, por la mañana estaban ya a pocos minutos de atracar en el puerto de esa enorme isla, según la información proporcionada por Robin, la "isla" era un país la mitad de grande que Arabasta llamado Newempire. Según los pescadores de la zona era un país neutral, acogía tanto a piratas como a marines, pero ninguno podría sobrepasarse, el solo hecho que ningún emperador haya querido hacerse con ese territorio demostraba la fuerza que tenía.

Nada más llegar, Nami repartió las tareas a cada uno de sus nakamas, dejando a Franky y Brook en el barco para cuidarlo. Luffy, Chooper y Robin fueron a por las medicinas necesarias y Sanji y Usoop se ocuparon de la comida, o lo que podían con el poco dinero que tenían.

Zoro se dirigía tranquilo hacia la ciudad, pero un grito de Nami lo asustó y enfadó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?. Preguntó la mujer con una expresión felina en su rostro.

-A ti que te importa. Respondió él secamente.

-Me importa, porque te vas a perder, así que para evitar líos te vienes conmigo y punto, sin discusiones, no vaya a ser que tu deuda vuelva a aumentar. Afirmó ella, orgullosa se dirigió para ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros encima y unas gladiadoras, dejando la parte del sujetador del bikini.

Zoro la siguió lanzando más de una maldición a esa mujer, a su suerte y todo lo que podía.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, la gente no paraba de mirarlos como si fuera la primera vez que veían un ser humano, por lo menos esa era la expresión de todos y cada uno de los hombres al ver a Nami, lo que a Zoro le causó un poco, por no decir mucha irritación. Estupendo, tenemos que aparecer en la isla del gen "cocinero pervertido".

Siguieron caminando una calles más para llegar al gran establecimiento donde se registraban todos los barcos de aquella zona, mientras llegaban, Nami también había notado esa "curiosidad".

-Es que nunca han visto un pirata antes o qué. Se preguntó en alto a si misma a la espera de alguna respuesta del hombre a su izquierda.

-Están acostumbrados a ver piratas, pero fíjate en su ropa, sobretodo la de las mujeres, a lo que no están acostumbrados es a ver a una mujer con el pelo naranja y con bikini. Respondió Zoro mirando hacia delante, lo que evitó que viera el sonrojo que se había formado en la cara de navegante ante ese comentario.

Una vez dentro del recinto y al haber registrado el barco, Nami se dio cuenta de un cartel que casi le provocó un infarto.

-Perdone, pero que esto del "Tesoro perdido".

El hombre mayor que les había atendido sonrió, demostrando que oía esa pregunta todos los días.

-Verá, este país tiene muchísimas minas artificiales; oro, plata, piedras preciosas, todo lo que se le ocurra está escondido en las entrañas de nuestros salvajes paisajes, mucha gente se apunta a buscar dichos tesoros y si los encuentran, tras un pequeño impuesto al Lord, puede llevarse todo lo que encuentre, hay que saber buscar, y luchar contra las trampas que pone la naturaleza, la inscripción son 15.000 berries.

Mientras el hombre contaba la historia los ojos de Nami se trasformaban en brillantes, pero tras treinta segundos de alucinaciones de bañarse en oro, recordó súbitamente que no tenían esa cantidad de dinero.

Una deprimida Nami se dirigía hacia la salida, hasta que una fuerte mano la sujetó del ante brazo, la giró hasta quedar enfrente del cazador de piratas, con una mueca de incomprensión pidió explicaciones ante tal comportamiento.

Zoro permaneció serio y entonces preguntó.

-¿Necesitamos ese tesoro verdad?. Preguntó mientras mantenía esa seriedad aterradora.

Nami asintió, él la soltó y suspiró, su mano derecha estaba apoyada en su cabello despeinándolo.

-¿Qué quie...

-Tengo ese dinero. Zoro la interrumpió y a Nami le empezaron a brillar los ojos más que antes, por impulso lo abrazó mientras daba saltitos, dejándolo un poco descolocado.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se retiro con un pequeño sonrojo que fue en aumento al sentir la mirada del espadachín sobre ella.

-Pero con una condición. Dijo inmediatamente Zoro, atrayendo la atención de la chica. –Yo nos inscribo, pero tu...Zoro sonrió con gusto ante lo que iba a decir mientras Nami se asustaba. –Tu me perdonas la deuda.

Nami se quedó unos segundos parada, asimilando lo que había oído, hasta que simplemente explotó.

-¡¿Qué?!. Gritó a pleno pulmón. –Ni hablar, no voy a perdonarte esa deuda.

Zoro se moría de la risa, sabía que no tenía opción y tiraba de orgullo.

-Sabes que lo vas hacer, es un trato justo, yo te ayudo a conseguir tu amado tesoro y tu te olvidas de esa jodida deuda. Reconócelo gatita, me necesitas. Esto ultimo lo había dicho muy lentamente y en un susurro a la navegante, cuyo rubor podía confundir si intentabas averiguar si era de rabia o de vergüenza.

-¿Trato hecho?. Preguntó Zoro con una media sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano derecha.

Nami pensó en todas y cada una de las opciones que había, pero esa era su único salida, respiró hondo y aceptó la mano del primer oficial. –Hecho. Cuando apretaron las manos, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, sin duda, iba a ser un viaje inolvidable.

**Pues este es el primer cap, quiero dejar un par de aclaraciones, para mis fics me suelo basar mucho en videojuegos y en películas, lo que quiero decir con esto es que la isla Newempire, está basada en la Inglaterra o la América de los siglos XVII y XVIII, es decir, la ropa y las costumbres de los habitantes son como las de Piratas del Caribe, por ejemplo XD, bueno espero que os guste este proyecto, me gustan mucho los fics de ZoNa, espero hacerlo bien, me encantaría recibir reviews con opiniones y criticas para saber si cambiar cosas, potenciar otras...etc. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER y un saludo.**


	2. Bestias falsas

Un enorme muro de altos y antiguos árboles se extendía a las afueras de la ciudad, según el anciano del registro, él país estaba formado por un bosque que ocupaba todo, excepto las partes de las ciudades y los caminos que habían sido creadas artificialmente, con inviernos helados qué cubrían las zonas de un manto blanco y con veranos medianamente calurosos pero sin llegar a extremos, los Sombrero de Paja habían llegado justo cuando el invierno terminaba y el sol empezaba a derretir la nieve y llenar de vida la naturaleza.

El grupo formado por todos los tripulantes, exceptuando a Franky y Brook, se adentraba en el bosque seguido de cerca por una media docena de guardias reales, que, según las normas, debían acompañarles en su búsqueda del tesoro.

Una vez explicado a sus nakamas lo del tesoro, sin ninguna pega de estos, Nami encargó los materiales que el mismo anciano les proporcionó; mapas de la zona, botiquín, un par de palas y picos, y unas bolsas enormes para guardar todo lo que encontrarán, Sanji en seguida se ofreció a cargar con todo ese pesado material, obligando a Usopp en el proceso. Jamás permitiría que dos damas lleven tan pesada carga en sus delicadas manos, o esas fueron las palabras exactas de cocinero.

Ninguno de los hombres se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, pero Nami y Robin decidieron cambiarse para explorar, Nami escogió una camisa de manga corta, unos pantalones marrones ajustados dentro de unas botas del mismo color, Robin por su parte se puso una camiseta de tirantes celeste, unos mini pantalones marrones que llegaban hasta medio muslo y unas botas negras, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

En cuanto salieron Sanji no paró de revolotear alrededor de ellas alabando su belleza mientras un hilo de sangre se extendía desde su nariz, Zoro estuvo a punto de noquearle de no haberlo hecho antes Nami. Usopp miró a Robin y pensó; _"¿Lara Croft?"_, pero dejó de preocuparse por esas cosas cuando la otra mochila aterrizó sobre su espalda cortesía del cocinero.

Aunque a Zoro no le gustó la idea de ser "escoltados" por guardias con mosquetes, debía aceptarlo, eran las reglas, caminaba tranquilo detrás de Chopper y Luffy que no paraba de reír emocionado por la nueva aventura.

Nami y Robin caminaban atrás del todo, Robin observaba el paisaje que poco a poco empezaba a despertar después del duro invierno, pero Nami no hacía los mismo, solo miraba a un nakama en concreto queriéndole hacer picadillo.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta?. L e preguntó la morena con toque de malicia.

-Ese idiota, o no se entera de nada y es igual de tonto que Luffy o si se entera y lo hace por joder. Respondió Nami enfadada por lo que había pasado hace una hora escasa.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban preparados para salir, solo faltaba recoger los materiales, unas mujeres jóvenes fueron las encargadas de traérselos, con vestidos largos y apretados corsés que resaltaban sin duda sus voluptuosos pechos, a Sanji casi le da un infarto al verlas.

Zoro empezó a recoger todo lo necesario que esas mujeres le daban ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, incluso a las insinuaciones poco disimuladas de estas, movimientos como el parpadeo incesante, los brazos de una de ellas intentando tener algún contacto con los del peliverde, una de ellas incluso se había acentuado el de por sí ya grande escote. Pero Zoro obvió todos y cada uno de esos flirteos y empezó a empaquetar las cosas, al contrario que Nami que observó con detenimiento todo el proceso apretando fuertemente los dientes y controlándose para no lanzar un rayo a esas chicas. Robin tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Una hora más tarde allí estaban, Zoro seguía igual de tranquilo y Nami estaba que echaba humo. El grupo, seguido de cerca por los guardias, siguió avanzando en el cada vez más grande y profundo bosque, los sonidos del viento acunando a los árboles, y de los animales que empezaban a moverse daba una sensación de tranquilidad para algunos y de terror para otros, para desgracia de estos últimos no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontraron algo.

-¡Kya!.Chopper gritó los suficiente para atraer la atención de todos y con extrema rapidez se pegó a la cara de Zoro impidiéndole respirar. Mientras el espadachín intentaba sobrevivir, el resto se asomó para ver que era lo que había visto el reno, las caras de Nami y Usoop mostraron el mismo terror que había sentido Chopper.

Detrás de unos arbustos, el cuerpo semi destrozado de lo que parecía un puma estaba rodeado de sangre.

-Es por esa razón por la que estamos aquí, no saben cuantas bestias terribles hay en este bosque. La voz de uno de los guardias y aparentemente el jefe llamó la atención de los piratas. Zoro, una vez liberado, miró el cadáver con detenimiento, se acercó y se arrodilló estudiando el terreno. No dijo nada y siguió al resto que había reanudado la marcha.

Siguieron caminando mientras Robin y Nami miraban los mapas e investigaban la zona adecuada para buscar. La navegante caminó un poco más hacia una pequeña pendiente, en la que empezaban a distinguirse formaciones rocosas, pero de nuevo, una mano que ya hasta reconocía, la agarró firmemente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-No..muevas ni un músculo. Le susurró al oído Zoro mientras la atraía más a su pecho para sorpresa de Nami.

De repente, de un de los agujero de las rocas, la enorme y feroz figura de un oso apareció de la nada, todos se pusieron en guardia, Sanji se colocó delante de Robin, Usopp y Chopper se abrazaban muertos de miedo, Luffy estaba alucinando y los guardias estaban en posición de ataque.

La bestia divisó a todos y cada uno de esos extraños y fue acercando lentamente mientras gruñía.

-¿Tienes un pañuelo, una venda o algo?. Preguntó Zoro en tono bajo a Nami mientras esta le miraba extraño por esa pregunta fuera de lugar. –Si tienes dámelo, rápido.

Nami sacó de su bolsa un pequeño rollo de venda para las emergencias y empezó a sentir como Zoro se movía en dirección al animal.

El capitán de los guardias levantó el mosquete apuntando y el resto de sus subordinados hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar la orden, el brazo del espadachín se interpuso en su visión. Dirigió su mirada al pirata de largo abrigo verde, encontrándose con una mirada dura por parte de este.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Qué pretendes?. Preguntó el guardia buscando alguna explicación coherente.

Sin más y para desconcierto de todos, Zoro se acercó lentamente hacia el gran animal, con las vendas en la mano derecha y la izquierda pegada a su cuerpo fuera del alcance de las empuñaduras de sus katanas.

El oso se tensó, a cualquier reacción sospechosa atacaría sin piedad a todo lo que se moviera, el cazador de piratas se paró justo a un metro del plantígrado, y no se movió ni un ápice.

El animal se puso en pie apoyando su monstruoso cuerpo en sus patas traseras, doblando así el tamaño que tenía, y con ello sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, _"¿Cuánto podía medir y pesar esa cosa?"_ se preguntaba Sanji visiblemente preocupado y listo para la acción.

Zoro sin embargo estaba relajado, como si no hubiera un feroz oso delante de él que podía hacerle pedazos en un momento. Un rugido aterrador y poderoso salió de sus mandíbulas, los guardias volvieron a apuntar con sus armas, y el resto de la tripulación retrocedió, Usopp y Chopper cayeron hacia atrás casi desmayados por el terror.

El espadachín siguió plantado delante del monstruo, el cual dejó su amenazadora postura y volvió a posicionarse a cuatro patas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al hombre, este extendió su mano izquierda un poco, el animal olfateó la mano hasta llegar al torso con curiosidad por ese visitante. Zoro pasó la mano por la nuca del oso pausadamente, acariciándole, finalmente, después de investigarlo, el supuesto devora hombres decidió que el hombre de pelo verde no era una amenaza y respondió a las caricias recibidas.

Si antes todos estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban dudando de que todo esto fuese real, un oso gigante estaba comportándose como un perrito de compañía, simplemente increíble.

Zoro se arrodilló, cogió con sus manos la zarpa derecha y vio que estaba herida, sacó la cantimplora y roció agua para limpiarla un poco, el animal gruñó en manera de protesta.

-Estate quieta, tranquila, si quisiera hacerte daño esto ya habría terminado. Habló sin esperanzas de que entendiera sus palabras, empezó a vendar la herida despacio y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien colocada se levantó, con otra caricia en la cabeza del oso se despidió y comenzó a andar hacia atrás al igual que el animal.

Cuando se giró tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande por no reírse de las caras de sus nakamas.

-Deberíamos dar un rodeo, ella no nos hará nada si no nos acercamos más. Explicó.

Robin fue la primera en salir del trance y empezó el rumbo hacia la derecha sin acercarse mucho a la "zona de peligro", el resto fue siguiendo lentamente a la morena. Solo Nami que seguía con el corazón a un ritmo preocupante seguía quieta, hasta que se puso a la altura del espadachín para saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Ella?.

-Ahora lo entenderás.

Justo como él había dicho, al rodear las rocas, pudieron ver que del agujero donde salió la osa, dos pequeños cachorros jugaban entre ellos, ella protegía a sus hijos de desconocidos armados. Siguieron en silencio caminando hasta que estuvieron a una buena distancia, cuando pararon todos suspiraron de alivio intentando controlar los nervios.

-¡Zoro eres genial!. Gritó Luffy con una sonrisa secundado por Chopper.

-Yo te iba a ayudar pero prefería que tu te llevarás el mérito. Mintió el francotirador.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido espadachín?. Preguntó Robin con ganas de saber como Zoro supo que hacer en todo momento.

Él se giró extrañado por tantas cosas que le decían sus nakama, _"tampoco era para tanto"_. Decidió responder a la arqueóloga.

-Recuerdas el puma muerto. Robin asintió. – No había un rastro de sangre que se lo llevara, si un animal caza se lleva la presa y se la come, este había muerto por intentar atacar a la osa, además, si estuviera cazando nos hubiera atacado directamente, estaba esperando que hiciéramos, decidiendo si éramos una amenaza o no.

Robin sonrió comprendiendo todo entonces. Sanji sintió que debía decir algo al respecto.

-Joder, de vez en cuando piensas marimo. Dijo provocando a Zoro.

-¿Qué has dicho cocinitas?.

Después de una batalla verbal, Nami volvió a tomar el control de la situación dejando K.O. a los dos y continuando con el viaje. Los guardias todavía miraban al estrambótico grupo que les había tocado, más de alguno se preguntaba si esto era una broma pesada.

Después de media hora de descanso, Robin guiaba la expedición siguiendo los mapas, los últimos eran Zoro y Nami, y esta aprovechó esa situación para preguntar algo que llevaba en su mente bastante tiempo.

-¿Por qué no acabaste con ella con tus espadas, era demasiado fuerte o...?. preguntó al fin la pelinaranja.

Zoro la miró sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Tengo que cortar y matar todo lo que se me ponga por delante?, vaya con razón me llaman demonio. Esa pequeña broma consiguió sacar una sonrisa a Nami.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, quiero decir, si alguien se acerca a algo que me importa, lo mínimo que recibirá será un corte.

Nami le miró estudiando aquellas palabras e intentando descifrarlas, significaba acaso que el temido cazador de piratas, futuro mejor espadachín del mundo, tenía un lado tierno o sensible. Ella dudaba un poco de esa pregunta.

Tras otra hora caminando, decidieron descansar y acampar en un pequeño claro, llevaban toda la mañana buscando y la hora de la comida se acercaba. Mientras degustaban la deliciosa comida preparada por Sanji, Zoro sintió que lo observaban, levantó la vista de su plato para mirar hacia los árboles, las hojas se mecían con el viento y nada parecía fuera de su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo Zoro?. Le preguntó Chopper cuando se sentó a su lado para comer.

-No es nada...creo.

-Te sientes acechado, ¿Verdad?. Dijo uno de los soldados.

Zoro se sorprendió_, ¿Cómo lo sabía?_. Al ver la incomprensión en el rostro del hombre, el soldado procedió a contarle la historia.

-En estos bosques, no solo hay un tipo de bestias. El hombre, alto y con la espalda ancha dejó de narrar para formar una sonrisa burlona, a la que siguieron las del resto de sus compañeros. –En estos bosques hay hombres, aunque no se puede decir que lo sean, solo son meros salvajes ataviados con ropajes y armas primitivas, pero siembran el pánico cuando atacan una ciudad, son despiadados y sanguinarios, menos mal que Lord Anderson les puso en su sitio, están mejor muertos.

El soldado siguió comiendo con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro, los Sombrero de Paja entendieron que ese tal Lord Anderson era el rey de ese lugar y sería mejor no cabrearle.

-Debemos buscar el lugar exacto. Dijo Robin a Nami.

-Si pero debe ser un lugar de difícil acceso y seguramente protegido por vete tu a saber que cosas.

-Eso es un poco inexacto. Dijo otro de los militares más veteranos.-Una vez acompañamos a un marine que nos hizo subir hasta un acantilado, nos enfrentamos a salvajes y animales, hubo bajas, y solo para encontrar una bolsa de apenas veinte monedas de oro. En estas montañas nunca se sabe lo que puede haber.

Las dos mujeres de la tripulación pensaron en distintos lugares, si estaba bien resguardado no había la seguridad de que habría un tesoro.

-Y si... y no está tan escondido. Empezó Nami. –Y si el mejor escondite es ponerlo a la vista de cualquiera.

-Suena bien pero por donde empezar.

-Perdona, pero...¿Donde se han encontrado mayores tesoros?. Preguntó la navegante a uno de los soldados.

-Normalmente los visitantes suelen subir a los picos más altos, pero poco han encontrado, canales de agua subterráneos y eso dificulta las expediciones.

Nami asintió en cada una de las palabras dichas, si arriba no habían encontrado nada, y había lagos subterráneos...

-¡Vamos! Ya sé donde buscar. Dijo la pelinaranja entusiasmada y salió casi corriendo seguida torpemente por los demás.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un lago, ya habían pasado por aquí después del incidente del oso, pero Nami estaba segura de que algo habría allí. En una formación de rocas empezaron a picar y cavar hasta que hicieron un agujero suficientemente grande para que Luffy entrara fácilmente, tras segundos esperando una respuesta del capitán, este gritó eufórico, esto alegró a todos, pero lo que vino a continuación no tanto.

-¡Gia Third...Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!. Un enorme puñetazo destrozó las rocas, agrandando el hoyo. Todos de pusieron a cubierto, Luffy salió riéndose de la roca hasta que dos puñetazos y una patada lo dejaron clavado en el suelo.

-¡Descerebrado, piensa antes de actuar, podrías haber dañado a mis hermosas damiselas!.

La tripulación entró en la recién creada cueva, para encontrar una montaña de oro; cofres repletos de monedas, espadas de oro y adornadas con rubíes clavadas entre las monedas, collares de zafiros brillaban en la oscuridad, probablemente el grito de felicidad que salió del cuerpo de Nami se oyó hasta en Skypiea.

-De acuerdo bruja, me rindo, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?.

-El guardia lo ha dicho, si en las montañas no había nada, en los sitios con grandes cantidades de agua, podía haber más probabilidades de haber algo, y parece que tenía razón. Nami sonrió orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

Los guardias no daban crédito ante lo que veían, esa mujer había resuelto el misterio que muchos hombres intentaron y murieron en el proceso. El jefe miró a los demás e hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza que entendieron todos.

Uno a uno los Sombrero de Paja entraron y con las enormes bolsas recogieron hasta la última moneda, los guardias les esperaban a la salida, y para evitar robos o demás problemas la navegante tuvo una idea.

-Luffy lánzate por los aires y llega al barco. A Luffy le parecía divertido así que se colgó los sacos con el tesoro, estiró sus brazos hasta agarrarse a los bordes de la cueva preparando el lanzamiento.

-Pero...¿Llegará al barco solo?. Preguntó Sanji.

-No por eso Chopper lo acompañará. Nami cogió al reno y lo colocó en la cabeza de Luffy, aunque el pobre derramaba lágrimas, en seguida estaba volando a toda velocidad y oyendo la risa del capitán.

-A veces te pasas un poco de bruja. Dijo Zoro frotándose la frente con cansancio, esa mujer era peor que un almirante de la marina.

-Tu a callar.

El espadachín se dirigió a la salida el primero , pero no vio a los soldados que supuestamente los estaban protegiendo, un escalofrío nada alentador le recorrió el cuerpo, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

Al sentir algo acercándose, por instinto el guerrero se echó hacia atrás justo para esquivar una ráfaga de lanzas que se clavaron con fuerza en el suelo.

Las pulsaciones de su cuerpo iban en aumento, todo su cuerpo se tensó para enfrentar el peligro, _"Una emboscada"_ pensó mientras desenvainaba Shusui y Sandai para defenderse.

-¡Nos atacan!. Gritó a sus compañeros que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

**Aquí está el segundo episodio, cosas que decir; los bosques están basados en los de Assassins Creed 3, es uno de mis juegos favoritos y la historia coge varias ideas de ambientación también, siento que en la parte del oso se haya repetido tanto los términos de oso, animal... seguro que repito terminaos de vez en cuando, si alguien tiene un consejo estaría encantado de saberlo, muchas gracias por leer el fic y MUCHAS GRACIAS A MUGGI-MUGGI por el comentario me ha animado muchísimo para seguir con este proyecto. Nada más que decir, un abrazo y un saludo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Oscuridad

¿Alguna vez podría pasar por una isla sin tener que desenfundar sus katana?, Zoro empezaba a creer que eso sería imposible. Después de evitar ser ensartado por cinco lanzas negras, o eso creía que eran, se preparó para defenderse, algo le estaba dando muy mala espina en cuanto no encontró a los guaridas.

El resto, que salía de la cueva, oyeron el grito de su nakama, lo primero que vieron fue suficiente para sorprenderles, cosa que ya era difícil cuando eras un miembro de esa tripulación. A unos cien metros de ellos, más de 50 sombras comenzaban a salir del bosque, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Robin cruzó los brazos rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Usopp sacaba a kabuto y cargaba la munición, Nami armó su climat tact cubierta por Sanji. En mal momento habían dejado que Luffy se fuera.

Las sombras siguieron acercándose, los Sombrero de Paja seguían inmóviles, Zoro alcanzó a verles por fin, todos cubiertos con túnicas negras con capucha del mismo color que ocultaban de forma siniestra sus rostros. De repente, los encapuchados se detuvieron a medio camino. Zoro observó las cuatro primeras figuras que encabezaban a las demás, el resto estaban armados hasta los dientes; mosquetes, espadas y largos cuchillos curvos se dejaban ver entre las negras ropas. _"¿Estos son los salvajes?" _se preguntó.

El calor del sol en plena bajada hacia el anochecer estaba dando de lleno en su espalda, no sabía que le ponía más nervioso, el comportamiento raro de esos enemigos o el hecho que sentía una energía muy poderosa que provenía del "líder" al frente. Una suave brisa le acarició a él y a sus compañeros que estaban igual de tensos, _"¿A que demonios están esperando?"_ , apretó las empuñaduras de sus queridas espadas para tener una sensación de seguridad.

El encapuchado jefe se adelantó un par de pasos, alzó su brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado e hizo una señal. La tripulación se puso ya en posición de combate preparada para la carga de esos tipos. Pero lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba ninguno.

De la misma penumbra de la que habían salido antes los encapuchados, empezaron a salir más, triplicando su número en apenas segundos.

-Mier...da. consiguió decir el cocinero, no pudo ni sostener el cigarro con sus labios de la impresión.

Los cientos de enemigos comenzaron a acercarse pasando de largo al jefe, Zoro consiguió salir del trance y reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Correr, son demasiados!. Gritó mientras guardaba la espada maldita y cogía de la mano a Nami para huir.

La calma hasta entonces reinaba en el bosque fue disuelta por el atronador sonido de los disparos de los mosquetes y las pistolas, los gritos de guerra, y el rugido de los cañones. Pronto el olor a pólvora inundó el ambiente.

Los Sombrero de Paja corrían sin mirar atrás, por una vez en su vida, las habilidades de Zoro para perderse les ayudaron para intentar despistar a sus perseguidores, las balas y algunos cañonazos les pasaban cerca. Siguieron huyendo subiendo las pendientes y evitando los espacios abiertos para no convertirse en un blanco fácil.

Zoro miró hacia atrás, Nami estaba roja por el esfuerzo de correr e intentar seguir su ritmo, Robin y Usopp los seguían de cerca y Sanji estaba al final, seguramente velando por la seguridad de las chicas, la cara del rubio era de profunda preocupación, él le entendía, aunque ellos poseyeran haki no podían liberarlo como Luffy y noquear a todo un ejército.

-¡Necesitamos algo de tiempo!. Gritó Sanji.

El tirador, paró en seco, apuntó a sus cazadores y disparó, lo que sea que lanzó se incrustó en el suelo y en apenas cinco segundos unas enormes plantas carnívoras aparecieron haciéndoles frente.

-Bien hecho Sogeking. Felicitó la arqueóloga.

-¡Gracias, pero no dudarán mucho, vamos!.

Continuaron corriendo hasta alcanzar unos riscos que parecían el final de aquella parte del bosque, una caída de cientos de metros les separaba de la otra parte, así que decidieron seguir adelante.

Unos metros después Zoro se detuvo, en lo que corrían tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo.

-Debemos separarnos, así será más fácil desorientarlos. Robin tu puedes volar aunque sea un poco, coge a Usopp y salir de aquí.

Robin lo miró con duda, si el espadachín estaba pensando hacer era lo que creía ella, no le iba a gustar lo que vendría más tarde, pero él era el primer oficial, debían atacar las órdenes aunque no le gustaran.

-Entendido. Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el final del risco. Usopp no se movió del sitio.

-¿Seguro que es buena...?. empezó.

Zoro se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Necesito que protejas a Robin mientras vuela, si la ven intentarán derribaros, además, tenéis que avisar al resto, puede que también les estén atacando. Dijo Zoro muy serio. -¿Cuento contigo?.

Usopp asintió firme y fue en dirección hacia la morena que ya creaba sus "alas".

Los tres restantes vieron alejarse a sus compañeros, unas explosiones los devolvió a la realidad, los encapuchados no tardarían en recuperar la distancia.

Volvieron a correr y escalando más si cabe, llegaron a un pequeño claro y pararon para que Nami recuperara un poco las fuerzas. Los gritos se oían cada vez más cerca, Zoro miró a Nami preocupado, _"Tengo que protegerla"_ pensó de inmediato.

-Hey cocinero pervertido, coge a Nami y largaos de aquí, os daré un poco de tiempo. Ordenó, mientras se desataba el pañuelo verde y se lo colocaba en la cabeza.

Nami creía lo que estaba oyendo, Sanji se acercó a Zoro muy enfadado y le cogió de las solapas del abrigo verde y le zarandeó.

-¿Crees que vamos a dejarte aquí con todo un puto ejército de locos detrás?, ni lo sueñes marimo. Dijo el rubio a un tranquilo Zoro.

-Es la única manera de que salgáis de aquí, no podemos correr eternamente.

Nami se incorporó y se colocó entre los dos hombres, enfurecida por ser tratada siempre como "La princesa que hay que salvar". –No vas hacerlo. Dijo apretando los puños.

-¡Han ido por allí!. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los tres.

"_No hay otra opción"_ pensó Zoro, seguidamente abrazó a Nami, paralizada por la reacción, él bajo un poco la cabeza hasta su oído izquierdo, y le susurro. –¿Recuerdas lo de que entendía a la osa por proteger lo que le importaba?, No permitiré a os suceda nada a ninguno de vosotros, te prometo que no moriré.

Si Sanji tuviera todavía el cigarro se le habría vuelto a caer al ver como ese "marimo de mierda" abrazada descaradamente a la sexy navegante. El espadachín se separó un poco, pero Nami le agarró del borde del abrigo con la mano derecha, ella le miró con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando por salir y la cara sonrojada.

-Si a la noche, no estás con nosotros bebiendo...te triplicaré la deuda. Zoro medio sonrío ante esa cruel condición.

Nami se alejó despacio de su lado y empezó a andar rápido, el peliverde dirigió su mirada hacía Sanji y asintió, el cocinero entendió la orden y de mala gana siguió el camino de la mujer.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacía los encapuchados, desenvainando las tres katanas y con una mirada fiera en su rostro.

.

.

Los hombres de oscuros propósitos avanzaban a un ritmo incesante por el bosque en busca de sus próximas presas. Cuando estaban acercándose a un pequeño claro los 30 hombres al frente del enorme ejército no pudieron evitar el poderoso ataque que se les hecho encima.

-¡Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki!. Un gran tornado con destellos verdes apareció de la nada, llevándose con su poderosa fuerza a más de los suyos y cortando sus armas y sus cuerpos en el aire.

Toda la milicia retrocedió, un hombre con abrigo verde y un pañuelo en la cabeza, caminaba hasta el centro del claro mientras sus desafortunados compañeros caían sin vida alrededor del tipo con aura demoniaca y mirada mortal.

Los cuatro únicos encapuchados no armados salieron entre los demás, fueron los únicos que no guardaban las distancias con el espadachín.

-Vaya, por lo menos uno tiene pelotas. Dijo una voz muy grave perteneciente al, con diferencia, más alto de esos cuatro, el tamaño de aquel tipo podría competir con la osa de esa mañana.

-Tranquilo Rock, si es valiente, entonces habrá que disfrutarlo más tiempo. Esta vez fue una voz más suave que la anterior y perteneciente a una mujer la que se oyó en el lugar.

Lo estaban subestimando solo por ser más en número, Zoro se vio obligado a darles una demostración, alzó el brazo izquierdo empuñando a Sandai, fijó como objetivo a esos cuatro y exclamó. –Ittouryu ¡Sanjuuroku pound hou!. Un destello verde y poderoso se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, sorprendidos por la fuerza del ataque a pesar del simple movimiento, lo esquivaron con facilidad, pero sus subordinados no tuvieron tanta suerte, el rayo había impactado de lleno contra las primeras filas, formando una estela de heridos que se extendía un par de kilómetros.

-¡¿Vais a seguir hablando o luchamos de una maldita vez?!. Gritó Zoro.

Los tres miraron al hombre con túnica especial, negra pero con líneas y dibujos en rojo.

-Matarlo. Dijo en un tono grave y frío.

Los contrincantes se lanzaron al combate, Zoro estaba en clara desventaja pero no le importó lo más mínimo si ellos ponían su atención en él. El mastodonte sacó un mazo de hierro y cargó contra el espadachín. –Ichi gorila, Ni gorila...¡Nigorizake!. Los, de repente, enormes brazos de Zoro le dieron la fuerza suficiente para chocar sus espadas con el mazo y así ganarle el duelo al gigante que salió despedido.

Notando la sensación de peligro en su nuca, el peliverde se giró para encontrar en el aire a la mujer, un montón de púas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo atravesando la túnica, _"Las lanzas..."_ pensó Zoro.

-¡Ibara no arashi!. Gritó la mujer mientas giraba y las púas salían disparadas hacia Zoro, que consiguió reaccionar a tiempo poniéndose a cubierto y destruyendo algunas con sus katanas.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro se dio cuenta, el cuarto encapuchado, el cabecilla, estaba parado en el mismo sitio, sin moverse ni un milímetro, _"Lo siento, pero no voy a controlarme"_, el peliverde no lo dudo y embistió directamente hacia él, llegó a estar a menos de un metro, blandiendo a Shusui, intentó acabar con ese desgraciado que los perseguía, la espada corto la carne y la sangre salió despedida, _"Uno menos"_ pensó seguro, sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece a simple vista, el hombre con túnica ya no estaba, en su lugar, el cuerpo que se desangraba en el suelo pertenecía a una figura mucho mejor conocida por Zoro. La sangre estaba tiñendo su precioso pelo naranja de rojo, los ojos de color canela mirando al vacio desprovistos de vida.

-No...no no puede ser. Dijo paralizado. Sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón, miró con terror el rostro de Nami sin vida, pero la imagen se hizo aún más macabra si cabe, Nami le miró a los ojos y sonrió cruelmente. –Picaste. La voz tenia un tono más grave y poseía un toque de locura que no le gustó nada.

La realidad lo golpeó, literalmente, el enorme mazo impactó de lleno en el torso y su brazo izquierdo, enviándole con violencia bastante lejos del claro, derribando todos y cada uno de los árboles que se encontraban en la trayectoria del lanzamiento. Cayó en la dura roca, se sintió mareado, el cuerpo le ardía y notó como el brazo le dolía a horrores. Zoro miró hacia atrás para encontrar la fuente de un sonido muy fuerte que le estaba retumbando en la cabeza. Había acabado casi al borde de una enorme cascada en uno de los acantilados más grandes de la montaña.

Intentó incorporarse, cuando parecía que podía ponerse en pie, sintió un dolor inhumano en su pierna derecha, bajó la vista para encontrarse unas de las malditas púas clavada en su muslo, profirió un grito de puro dolor, eso fue demasiado, tuvo que arrodillarse, hasta casi tumbarse. Clavó a Sandai en el suelo, agarró la lanza, de un solo tirón la sacó, salpicando sangre en la roca. La empuñadura de Wado aguantó estoicamente la mordida de Zoro ante el daño_."Otra vez no"_ pensó recordando los enfrentamientos con Kuma, el cansancio, la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, el dolor tanto moral como físico.

-¿En serio pensabas que tenias alguna oportunidad?, eres muy estúpido, el mundo ha cambiado, ahora el que posea el poder de una Akuma no mi podrá tener una oportunidad para dominar, al resto solo le espera una muerte segura. La voz que daba escalofríos se acercaba cada vez más.

Zoro levantó la mirada para encontrarse con todo el ejército de encapuchados a unos escasos diez metros de distancia.

-Pero no creas que no aprecio el honor, hay que ser muy valiente o muy loco para enfrentarnos, y eso me gusta... únete a mi Roronoa, te daré poder, dejarás de cuidar de ese grupo de débiles para servir a un hombre poderoso de verdad, ¿Qué me dices cazador de piratas, te unes a mi o...mueres?.

El espadachín de los Sombrero de paja incluso se imaginó a él llevando túnica, sonrió con melancolía, _"Hasta aquí llego"_.

-Mide bien tu respuesta, es cuestión de tiempo que mis hombres encuentren a pierna negra y a la gata ladrona.

Poco a poco y soportando las ganas de gritar, con un esfuerzo titánico se puso de pié, y sostuvo la mirada a la oscuridad que reinaba en el rostro del jefe gracias a la capucha. Una explosión lejos de allí llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ups, me temo que ya lo han hecho. Dijo con sorna la mujer.

De entre los últimos árboles antes del precipicio una figura negra apareció, caminando en el aire, Sanji sostenía a Nami al estilo princesa mientras avanzaba con su Sky Walk en dirección a la ciudad, hacia el Sunny.

Nami abrió los ojos y los dirigió al borde de la enorme cascada, la imagen de Roronoa Zoro, cubierto de sangre y rodeado de enemigos hizo que casi se le parase el corazón.

-Zoro...Susurro como si eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. –¡Sanji...tenemos que ayudarle, Sanji! Gritó mas fuerte, pero el rostro del cocinero estaba lleno de frustración, y rabia.

-Lo siento Nami-san... pero tengo que ponerte a salvo, no morirá, ese cabrón sobrevivirá a todo.

Zoro los veía alejarse, sonrió _"Por lo menos está a salvo",_ de nuevo dirigió su atención a sus enemigos.

-¿Y bien...?.

El primer oficial mostró una sonrisa diabólica y se posicionó para atacar. –¡Prefiero morir, antes que no servir al futuro rey de los piratas, Santoryu Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!. Otro destello verde pero mucho más fuerte que el anterior consiguió dar a los perseguidores, Zoro se mantuvo de pie a pesar de que gastó sus últimas energías en ese ataque.

El jefe fue el único que aguantó, con cortes en la túnica, de unos de esos cortes en la zona del pecho, una pequeña brecha apareció con un hilillo de sangre. Dos ojos rojos brillaban en la tenebrosidad de su rostro. Un aura negra comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo del hombre, levantó el brazo, este se transformó en un brazo gigante negro al igual que la técnica de Luffy. Zoro no daba crédito a lo que veía. –Desaparece escoria.

El ataque golpeó a Zoro y a toda la estructura del principio de la cascada, el cuerpo semi-inconsciente del espadachín se precipitaba hacia abajo desapareciendo entre la niebla provocada por la fuerza del agua. El radiante sol de la atardecer se ocultó dando paso a la negra noche.

-¡Zoro! El grito desgarrador de Nami resonó por toda la montaña, Sanji estaba en shock, _"¿Él ha...?"._

Con la furia fluyendo por su cuerpo y con Nami llorando el cocinero empezó a "correr" más fuerte para llegar al Sunny rápidamente.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces no os han atacado?. Volvió a preguntar Usopp.

-Ni si quiera una pequeña bronca. Respondió Franky.

Casi toda la tripulación estaba en cubierta discutiendo que había sucedido. Sanji y Nami aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio hizo que aterrizaran en cubierta con los demás.

-Por fin, ¿Qué me he perdido?. Preguntó entusiasmado Franky, no recibió ninguna respuesta, Sanji miraba al suelo y Nami al horizonte dando la espalda a los demás. -¿Cómo los habéis super aplastado? Vamos joder. Insistió el ciborg.

-¿Dónde está Zoro?. Preguntó serio Luffy. -¿No siento su haki, Sanji... donde está Zoro?. Sanji alzó la vista hacia su capitán cuya cólera empezaba a aumentar.

-Él...eran demasiados...y Nami-san...Sanji balbuceaba sin poder controlarse.

Nami calló al suelo arrodillada, sus sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes aunque los intentaba tapar con sus manos.

-No...Usopp pensó que era una broma, que ahora aparecería Zoro con una botella de sake en la mano y empezarían la fiesta.

Robin sintió la pequeña pezuña de Chopper en su pierna, se agachó para abrazar al pequeño doctor que lloraba sin poder controlarse, mientras ella intentaba lo mismo sin éxito. Franky y Brook se miraron con incredulidad.

La sombra que ocultaba el rostro de un tembloroso Luffy iba en aumento hasta que este explotó en un grito liberando una honda de haki que destruyó barcos ajenos y dejó inconsciente a media ciudad.

.

.

.

.

No tenía sus espadas, estaba siendo arrastrado como un muñeco por la fuerte corriente. Empezó hundirse más y más, no podía nadar, ni siquiera podía moverse, el dolor era incesante, solo quería dormir. Todo empezó a volverse negro, pequeñas imágenes de sus aventuras pasaron rápidamente por su mente, cuando la oscuridad era casi completa, cuando podía ver a una niña con una katana sonriéndole, quizás, solo quizás, sintió una fuerza que lo agarraba del brazo y lo sacaba del agua. Tal vez, con lo que pensó que sería su último aliento, puedo oír algo.

-Todavía vive.

Entonces la oscuridad se hizo completa, pero...¿Y la niña?.

.

.

.

**UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Hasta aquí el tercer cap, joooooooder casi lloro hasta yo pero aguanté XD, bueno espero que os haya gustado, he decidido meter un poco más de acción en este decirme que os parece, si está bien eso de Moner los ataque en japonés, o se hace pesado leer así y para la siguiente lucha lo cambiare, gracias por los comentarios ya recibidos, animan muchísimo, si alguien más quiere dejar su opinión, critica o consejo yo encantado, muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente un abrazo!**


	4. Despertar

La cabeza le estaba a punto de explotar por el intenso y penetrante dolor, por la postura dedujo que su cuerpo estaba tumbado en una cama pero sentía que era incapaz de mover ni un músculo, de pronto notó una ligera presión en su frente, gotas de agua frías se derramaban por su rostro, calmando durante unos segundos el ardor y el malestar.

-La fiebre está aumentando, necesita más ungüento en la pierna.

-¿Sobrevivirá?.

-Eso depende de él.

Zoro no sabía si las voces eran de sus subconsciente o eran reales, intentó soportar con todas sus fuerzas el dolor que vino después de la efímera calma, intentó mantenerse "despierto", pero su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente volviendo a la inconsciencia. La oscuridad apareció de nuevo.

-Me prometiste que uno de los dos sería el mejor, ¿Lo has olvidado enano?. Esa voz, la conocía demasiado, ella era la razón de toda su vida.

-Kuina...¡Kuina!. Gritó desesperado, despertando al fin de ese sueño.

Su ojo derecho tardó en acostumbrarse al entorno que lo rodeaba, primero solo veía una luz muy fuerte y sombras malformadas a su alrededor, intentó incorporarse un poco apoyando su espalda en la pared de aquel sitio.

Su vista empezó a aclararse lentamente, los sonidos, hasta entonces, distorsionados, también empezaban a tomar forma. La luz cálida y natural del sol se colaba por una apertura en la pared contraria a la que Zoro se encontraba. La primera cosa que le llamó la atención fue la estructura del lugar, era una especie de habitación, no muy grande, rectangular y adornada con pieles y telas decoradas. Las muros eran troncos de árboles medianos unidos unos a otros, el eco de las risas de niños retumbaba en la habitación.

Zoro escucho pisadas y se puso tenso, justo tres pasos desde el final de la cama, se encontraba la segunda apertura de la habitación, una tela de aspecto ligero hacía la función de puerta. La tela fue retirada lentamente para dejar paso a la fuerte figura de un hombre, vestido con unos pantalones creados a partir de pieles que acababan metidos en las botas altas de cuero, muy parecidas a las suyas. Su torso estaba descubierto, lleno de tatuajes en los brazos y el pecho. Un par de cintas en los antebrazos y el pelo sujetando una coleta larga, a pesar de llevar el estilo mohicano. Por un momento le recordó a Momonga pero con la piel mucho más oscura, incluso más que la del propio Zoro.

-Por fin despertaste, ¿Cómo te encuentras?. Preguntó amablemente el hombre con voz grave.

Zoro no contestó, no se fiaba de la gente con solo verla como hacía su capitán, y en esos dos años no había cambiado esa costumbre. El hombre le miró extrañado al no recibir una respuesta.

-¿Entiendes mi idioma?. Preguntó de nuevo. Zoro le miró a los ojos con seriedad después de observar con detenimiento la habitación.

-Mis katanas...¿Donde están?. Se sentía desnudo sin sus inseparables espadas en su cintura o en algún lugar remotamente cerca de él.

El tipo sonrió y salió de la habitación, pasaron apenas treinta segundos hasta que regresara con Wado, Sandai y Shusui en las manos. Se las acercó apoyándolas en el borde de la cama.

-Tranquilo no las hemos tocado, y tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo durante un tiempo. Dijo señalando la parte izquierda de Zoro. Tan pendiente estaba de averiguar donde se encontraba que no se había dado cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y en cabestrillo, la venda se sujetaba en su cuello, también noto la ausencia de su abrigo verde, en su lugar tenia una camisa blanca de tela remangada hasta los codos, conservaba aún sus pantalones verdes y sus botas descansaban en un extremo de la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Yankton, y seguro que tienes muchas preguntas, si estás con fuerzas te lo contaré todo. El hombre de nariz prominente y facciones duras mostraba una amabilidad totalmente en contraste con su aspecto. Zoro se incorporó del todo y asintió.

Yankton cogió una pequeña silla y se sentó, suspiró mientras se frotaba las manos, buscando un principió. –La verdad es que os seguimos desde que entrasteis en el bosque, y con más esmero después del encuentro que tuviste con la osa, te prometo que nunca había visto algo así en mi vida, pero dejando eso de lado, no éramos los únicos que os perseguían, vosotros lo comprobasteis más tarde...Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa. –Mis hombres y yo observamos tu lucha desde lejos. Cuando caíste por la cascada les ordené bajar y buscarte, yo mismo te encontré hundiéndote, por suerte llegué a tiempo, te traje aquí, mi humilde casa y la chamán curó tus heridas.

Zoro le miró sorprendió, y se vio obligado a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?.

Yankton, le dedico una media sonrisa de tristeza. –Después de todo lo que vi, como te enfrentaste a la Orden para proteger tus compañeros...si hubiera dejado que murieras allí, no sería digno de llamarme guerrero nunca más.

Zoro comprendió sus motivos, el honor de un luchador es algo más importante que su vida y no podía recriminarle su acción. _"Tu mismo te giraste y le pediste a Mihawk que te cortara por la mitad"_ le recordó su subconsciente. El peliverde alzó la mano derecha en dirección a su salvador.

-Roronoa Zoro, gracias. Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras Yankton respondía al apretón de manos en señal de agradecimiento. -¿Qué me ha pasado en el cuerpo?.

-El brazo lo tenías roto y el hombro dislocado, y en cuanto a la pierna tardarás un par de días en volver a caminar, el veneno tiene que desaparecer tarde o temprano. Respondió el indio. Zoro se sorprendió por esa última parte. -¿Veneno?.

Yankton suspiró y miró al suelo con rabia. – La mujer que te atacó, se llama Yamarashi Margaret, posee el poder de una Akuma no mi de tipo Zoan, modelo Puerco Espín, por ello cuando consiguió clavarte una de sus púas en la pierna estas contienen una alta dosis de veneno. El mohicano paró de hablar unos segundos y Zoro vio como apretaba los puños con fuerza. –Esa mujer ha matado a mucha de mi gente, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, he visto como sucumbían al terrible dolor y la fiebre y morían en agonía. Tú eres el primero que ha soportado ese sufrimiento, aunque con tiempo eso sí.

Zoro se preocupó por aquella frase, _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"_. Como si Yankton leyera su rostro le dio la información que necesitaba. –Has estado 5 días inconsciente.

Por instinto el espadachín intentó levantarse a pesar de que su cuerpo no respondía. –Tengo que irme, mis nakamas me están esperando. Dijo, pero su salvador tenía otros planes, con un solo movimiento de empuje y demostrando lo débil que se encontraba Zoro, en los hombros lo volvió a tumbar recriminándole con la mirada.

-No puedes ni siquiera sostenerte en pie, mucho menos viajar a donde están tus compañeros, ahora si me dejas terminar la historia podré contarte todo lo que necesitas saber.

Zoro gruñó con molestia pero decidió escuchar.

-Después de traerte aquí mandé a dos de los míos para que avisaran a tu tripulación, no te sorprendas, después de todo lo que ha hecho tu capitán sois bastante conocidos por estos mares, pero alguien llegó antes que ellos al barco.

.

.

.

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, se encontraba en la cocina del Sunny, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el ambiente, algo que nunca había sucedido en aquella nave. Nami fue la última en llegar, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado durante toda la noche anterior. El único sonido que podía oírse era a Sanji cocinando.

-¿Qué haremos Luffy?. Preguntó el cyborg serio mientras se tomaba una botella de cola.

El capitán levantó la vista, y le devolvió la mirada a Franky. No estaba tan furioso desde Marineford, y eso le hacía recordar cosas que por nada del mundo quería volver a vivir.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, el tiempo que sea y encontraremos a los encapuchados, y cuando lo haga...Todos sabían que en ese estado, Luffy podría romper su promesa de nunca matar a nadie.

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es buscar al primer oficial, Luffy-san. Dijo Brook asombrando a todos mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Pero el está...Empezó el mugiwara. –No siento su haki por ningún lado.

Brook dejó la taza en al mesa con fuerza, a pesar de carecer de rostro, su seriedad era palpable.

-Tampoco sientes el mío y aquí estoy, Zoro-san ha soportado peores contratiempos que una caída, puede que todavía sigua vivo y malherido en alguna parte de este basto bosque, o desgraciadamente pueda ser que ya no esté con nosotros, pero sería una falta de respeto de nuestra parte si nos rendimos sin buscar al menos su cuerpo. Si está con vida le rescataremos y nuestro doctor lo curará, si no...recibirá un entierro digno, no ser abandonado en la naturaleza.

Todos sintieron por primera vez en horas un estremecimiento de esperanza, ¿Y si el esqueleto tenía razón? ¿Y si Zoro aún vivía?.

-No me miréis así que me sonrojo...aunque ya no tengo mejillas Yohohohohoho. Esa pequeña broma, si bien estaba un poco infundida con tristeza consiguió sacar una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Sanji dejó enseguida de sonreír cuando notó algo. –Luffy, alguien se acerca. Parece ser que el capitán también lo había notado y con rapidez salieron a cubierta para averiguar quien era.

Un montón de soldados uniformados con casacas rojas, botas negras altas y con un tricornio negro, se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el barco, portaban mosquetes con bayonetas y sables en sus cinturas, unos pocos subieron la rampa que comunicaba el Sunny con el puerto y entraron a cubierta, posicionándose en los extremos de la tabla y realizando el firme estilo militar, los demás soldados estaban igual.

Supuestamente no iban a atacarles, solo escoltaban a alguien muy importante, pensó Robin, con un paso mucho más calmado, y dando la razón a la arqueóloga, una persona con traje negro con adornos dorados se acercaba lentamente al barco. Cruzó la fila de guardias y llegó a cubierta.

La figura resultó ser un hombre joven cercano a los 30 años, con el pelo castaño de facciones suaves en su rostro impecable. No sobrepasaba a Sanji de alto pero su postura rígida daba a conocer su posición poderosa.

-Buenos días, antes de todo me gustaría darles la bienvenida a Newempire, mi nombre es Alexander Wingates, soy un humilde servidor de Lord Anderson.

La finura y el trato cortés que daba ese tipo correspondía a alguien criado entre riqueza. Los tripulantes le miraron un poco desconfiados. Sanji fue el primero en decir algo.

-Precisamente la bienvenida que hemos recibido no ha sido una de las mejores. Dijo el rubio cabreado por los últimos acontecimientos.

Wingates le miró sorprendido y bajó la vista ¿Apenado?. –Lo se, siento de veras su pérdida, he discutido con los guardias que les acompañaron y tuvieron que correr por sus vidas cuando aparecieron los salvajes.

Luffy reaccionó ante eso y se acercó al noble. -¿Quiénes son esos salvajes?.

-Más demonios que hombres, despiadados que aterrorizan al país entero, la razón por la que me hallo aquí se divide en dos partes. Explicó el castaño. –La primera tiene que ver con la inmensa cantidad de oro que ustedes encontraron, si les explicaron las normas, sabrán que Lord Anderson tiene derecho a una parte, pero al ser el mayor botín jamás encontrado en estas tierras, el todopoderoso soberano desea invitarles a la ciudad capital, a su morada en el Castillo de Bridge.

La reacción fue casi idéntica en los piratas, ¿Por qué un rey invitaba a una banda criminal con una recompensa bastante alta por sus cabezas a su casa?.

-Perdón señor Wingates, pero creemos que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que nuestro nakama pueda estar vivo, pagaremos con gusto su parte al rey, pero debemos rechazar su oferta. Dijo tranquilamente Robin.

Ante esa respuesta el noble sonrió con amabilidad. –Esa es la segunda parte de mi misión hermosa dama. Los modales de ese tío sobrepasaban con creces los de Sanji. –El gran Lord Anderson está dispuesto a ayudaros, los hombres del rey han explorado mucho estos bosques, si vuestro valiente compañero está en algún lugar, les prometo que lo encontrarán antes con su ayuda. Ustedes han encontrado un gran tesoro, esto aumentará la visitas de otros navíos en busca de lo mismo y así el país podrá prosperar, mi señor quiere daros las gracias ayudándoos con esta difícil tarea. ¿Aceptáis ahora la propuesta?. Wingates acabó su monologo, sin duda tenia el don de la palabra. Los mugiwara se miraron entre ellos. Hicieron un corro para discutirlo.

-No me fío de él. Dijo Sanji.

-Pero si dice la verdad, nos ayudaría a encontrar a Zoro mucho más rápido. Debatió Usopp.

Todos callaron ante eso, el silencio duro hasta que una persona que había mantenido la boca cerrada durante todo el tiempo se pronunció firme y segura.

-Iremos, me da igual dar una parte del tesoro o todo si es necesario, si es cierto que conocen los bosques podremos dar con él...Nami miró a Luffy al igual que el resto esperando su respuesta, el capitán asintió y se giró hacia Wingates.

-De acuerdo, iremos con tu rey. Alexander Wingates sonrió complacido e hizo una reverencia para después alejarse seguido de su guardia dejando a los Sombrero de Paja en su barco.

.

.

.

-Están a salvo y siguen buscándote. Terminó de narrar Yankton.

Zoro intentaba asimilar todo, ahora sus compañeros estaban en otra ciudad, con un tipo desconocido buscando su cuerpo vivo o muerto.

-¿Cuándo podré moverme de nuevo?. Le preguntó al indio que se levantaba de la silla y la dejaba en su sitio anterior.

-La chamán dijo que en dos días podrás andar, pero para que tu brazo se recupere y todo cuerpo también necesitarás como poco un mes.

Zoro tenía claro que en cuanto pudiera andar se iría en busca de sus nakamas. Lo del brazo podría aguantarlo. Pero algo le angustiaba, ¿Estarían a salvo?, _"¿Ella estará a salvo?"_, pensó, recordó a los malditos hijos de perra encapuchados que le habían derrotado y humillado. Vio como Yankton se dirigía a la salida pero le preguntó una última cosa antes.

-Antes me has dicho el nombre de una de los tipos que nos perseguían, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Atacarán a Luffy y a los demás o...

-Te contaré todo lo que debes saber sobre ellos, pero mañana, hoy acabas de levantarte de un coma y encima has tenido que asimilar mucha información en muy poco tiempo, descansa un poco, si tienes hambre mi esposa preparará algo. Lo interrumpió el mohicano.

Zoro asintió con molestia al reconocer que tenia razón, Yankton desapareció tas la tela y el espadachín se propuso a descansar un poco más y recobrar fuerzas. Volvería con ellos, y seguramente Luffy le daría una paliza al jefe de los encapuchados. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Pero una duda volvió a su mente ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerles, para protegerla?, maldijo las frutas del diablo con todo su corazón, con ira tuvo que darle la razón al cabronazo que le tiró por la cascada. _"El que posea el poder de una Akuma no mi podrá tener una oportunidad para gobernar, al resto solo le espera una muerte segura."_

Con ese pensamiento en su consciencia se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el cuarto episodio, puede que sea aburrido después del anterior, pero prefiero no sofocar la lectura con luchas o con muchas palabras, estoy pensando en cambiar el rango del fic y pasarlo a M, porque lo que tengo pesado para la historia es bastante fuerte, contando que a lo mejor hago un lemmon en un futuro, siempre y cuando a vosotros os guste, decidme en los comentarios que tal va la historia y los capítulos, si tengo que darle más protagonismo a Nami, si son demasiados largos, o cortos, aburridos...etc. Bueno nada más que decir espero que os guste este cap y muchísimas gracias por leer, un abrazo!.**

**Aclaraciones: Como dije al empezar el fic, Newempire se basa en la América del siglo XVIII, los indios podéis imaginarlos como siempre o podéis coger el modelo de Skypea pero sin las alas XD. Ahora aclararé los nombres de mis personajes inventados, que no tienen demasiada importancia, quiero decir, sirven solo para dar a la historia personajes buenos y malos.**

**Yankton: El nombre viene de una de las 7 tribus sioux esparcidas por América.**

**Yamarashi Margaret: Yamarashi significa puerco espín en japonés, y Margaret lo cogí de Margaret Thatcher la dama de hierro.**

**Alexander Wingates: Es nombre viene de la fusión de dos personajes de Hellsing, el padre Alexander Anderson (también da el nombre al rey), y Wingates es el apellido de sir Integra.**

**Al ser ingleses me viene genial para los personajes. Bueno eso era todo. Muchas gracias de nuevo.**


	5. Tranquilidad ficticia

El Sunny navegaba calmadamente dirigido por Franky, siguiendo a otro barco donde se encontraba el enviado de Lord Anderson. Tras haber aceptado la propuesta de Wingates, este les explicó que les guiarían rodeando las costas del país hasta llegar a la ciudad capital, donde se encontraba el castillo real.

Todos los tripulantes preparaban las bolsas con sus ropas y pertenencias, seguramente pasarían una temporada en ese lugar buscando a Zoro y a sus atacantes. Solo una persona no estaba en su camarote.

Nami se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, aunque sería mas adecuado llamarlo habitación de Zoro, por los largos periodos que pasaba metido allí. Con la mirada triste recorrió el cuarto, apenas había cosas, los juegos de enormes y monstruosas pesas, una mini nevera que el cyborg le regaló, con botellas de sake y de cerveza mayormente, una cama que parecía más un sofá y un pequeño armario. Nami dio vueltas por todo el lugar, pasó las manos por las pesas, llegando a su mente las imágenes un espadachín sudoroso y entrenando a diario, sonrió con desánimo, ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido ellos dos mientras el entrenaba?, no podía ni contarlas. Siguió caminando y se sentó en la cama, abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Maldijo la frase que una vez Genzo le dijo; _"No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos"_. Otra vez lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, diablos si tenía razón esa dichosa frase, había tenido que perder a aquel hombre para saber que lo quería.

Nami levantó el rostro mirando por la ventana del puesto, el inmenso bosque se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-Por favor, que esté vivo... quiero tenerle a mi lado, por favor. Rezó en un susurro.

El grito de Franky para anunciar la inminente llegada al puerto la sacó de sus pensamientos, se secó las lagrimas y bajó decidida_."Lo encontraremos, cueste lo que cueste"_ pensó mientras bajaba con paso firme.

.

.

.

Tal y como había pronosticado la chamán, Zoro volvió a poder moverse y sus piernas estaban fuertes de nuevo, en cuanto se levantó de la cama sintió una emoción desmesurada, propia de un niño con un juguete nuevo. Estiró un poco su adormecido cuerpo, hasta realizo una serie de "pequeños" ejercicios, hizo unas cuantas flexiones con el brazo derecho mientras pensaba en sus nakamas, no pudo evitar que unos hermosos ojos avellanas y ligeramente humedecidos se colaran entre sus pensamientos. Yankton lo encontró sonriendo como un idiota.

-Si que tenías ganas de moverte. Dijo el indio de broma. Zoro no le contesto , por fin podría volver con sus nakamas.

-Ven, voy a enseñarte la aldea. Le propuso Yankton, Zoro aceptó y después de todos las molestias, aquella gente se merecía mucho más, el peliverde estaba en deuda con ellos, además de que sentía un poco de curiosidad, Yankton era el único con el que había hablado.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, Zoro observó como la cabaña del mohicano era muy espaciosa, con la misma estructura que su habitación pero con más dimensiones, muchas más dimensiones, salieron al salón donde fácilmente 30 personas podían reunirse en torno a una pequeña fogata. Tres habitaciones más se dejaban ver.

De pronto dos pequeñas niñas entre 13 y 16 años entraron corriendo y riendo en la casa. En cuanto vieron a los dos hombres se quedaron quietas, pero no por mucho tiempo, corrieron y abrazaron a Yankton, Zoro supo entonces de que se trataban de sus hijas, de ahí las demás habitaciones, quitando la que seguramente compartiría con su mujer.

-Hijas os presento a Roronoa Zoro. Las chicas se escondieron detrás de sus padre, _"Me recuerdan a Chopper"_ pensó inmediatamente Zoro, sonrió un poco y asintió a modo de saludo, si ya era aterrador con esas cicatrices, cuando estaba serio el efecto se multiplicaba. –Zoro estas son mis hijas; Manitoba y Saskatchewan. Las niñas sonrieron un poco cohibidas.

-¿Padre podemos ir a jugar?. Preguntó la más alta con ilusión en sus ojos.

Yankton sonrió y asintió. –De acuerdo, pero no os alejéis del valle. Cuando quiso decir esa última frase sus hijas estaban ya lejos.

Ellos salieron de la casa, Zoro tuvo que taparse durante un momento los ojos por el resplandeciente sol, cuando se recuperó se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente había. Todos vestidos del mismo estilo que Yankton, estaban en un frenético movimiento; construyendo más casas, trabajando en la tierra reblandecida por la llegada del verano, un grupo grande de niños estaba sentado y escuchaba atentamente las lecciones de un anciano. Zoro también vio a los hombres y mujeres con armas fabricadas a partir de elementos naturales, como cuchillos, hachas y flechas de piedra, patrullando la aldea.

-¿Cuánta gente vive aquí?. Preguntó aun impresionado.

-En total llegamos casi a las 300, pero cada día aparecen más. Contestó serio Yankton. –Nos echaron de nuestras tierras y aquí al menos conseguimos estar a salvo. Al gente de las ciudades nos han puesto el apodo de "Salvajes".

Zoro le miró extrañado.-Espera un segundo, ¿Los salvajes no eran esos cabrones con los que me enfrenté?. Le preguntó. Yankton le miró con una sonrisa.

-No, lo siento pero las armas que tu estás acostumbrado a ver están fuera de nuestros conocimientos, esos instrumentos que escupen fuego no son lo nuestro. Además, a los que te enfrentaste son el mal de este país. Esto último lo dijo con toque oscuro que le dio un mal presentimiento a Zoro. Decidió no seguir preguntando, el indio le prometió que le contaría todo y él esperaría.

Mientras paseaban los habitantes se le quedaban mirando pasmados, en cuanto le veían empezaban a murmurarse entre ellos, esto le ponía un poco nervioso a Zoro.

-Les tienes un poco entre impresionados y asustados. Le dijo Yankton como si pudiera leer su pensamiento. –Hasta te han puesto un nombre. Le confesó casi riendo.

Zoro se le quedó mirando pidiendo a gritos que le dijera el mote que aquella gente le había puesto. Yankton le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro que fue aumentando a medida que veía la impaciencia del peliverde. Apiadándose de él, le dijo lo que quería saber.

-Woundedbear, significa "Oso herido".

Irónico era desde luego, los dos hombres se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Desde luego aquella gente tenía buen sentido del humor. Cuando se calmaron Zoro volvió a observar la aldea y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Tu casa es la más grande de todas.

-Ventajas de ser el jefe de la aldea. Respondió con orgullo el mohicano. Tras un suspiro llamó la atención de Zoro. –La chamán está ocupada ahora, pero en cuanto te expliquemos todo lo que pasa aquí, podrás irte, haré que dos de mis hombres te ayuden a llegar al palacio, pero solo si nos escuchas a mi y la chamán.

Zoro asintió, era justo. Siguieron paseando hasta que un grito ensordecedor produjo el silencio absoluto en la aldea. De repente, un montón de niños, entre ellos las hijas de Yankton, bajaban a toda velocidad por la colina, otro sonido muchísimo más aterrador se dio a escuchar. El inconfundible estallido de un arma de fuego resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡La Orden está aquí!. Gritó alguien, provocando que la tranquila y trabajadora aldea se convirtiera en un amasijo de gritos y movimientos desesperados.

Zoro pudo ver atónito como veinte figuras con las mismas capuchas y las mimas túnicas de los que le atacaron, bajaban lenta y siniestramente la colina, solo una de aquellas sombras no portaba ningún arma y sobrepasaba a las demás en altura y corpulencia. Sintió como alguien le cogía del hombro, se giró y vio a Yankton con expresión seria y preocupada.

-Por favor, coge a mis hijas, mi mujer y yo estaremos luchando. Dijo, el espadachín vio como, mientras los aldeanos corrían despavoridos con sus hijos en los brazos en dirección a cualquier lugar, los hombres y mujeres armados se dirigían directamente hacia los encapuchados.

-¡Espera, puedo ayudaros!. Le gritó Zoro.

-Si yo muero eres la única defensa de mis hijas, te lo suplico, cuídalas. Fue lo último que dijo Yankton antes de salir corriendo, en la misma dirección que sus guerreros.

Zoro maldijo con furia, miró a las dos niñas que estaban llorando detrás de él, cogió a una de ellas de la mano. –Vamos, llevarme a vuestra casa. La pequeña asintió mientras cogía la mano de su hermana y empezaban a correr los tres. El espadachín tuvo que admitir en cuestión de segundos que si dependieran de él para llegar a algún sitio acabarían muertos.

El sonido de los disparos, los choques entre el metal de las espadas y la piedra de las hachas, los gritos de terror y agonía irrumpieron con la anterior paz del valle. Zoro y las niñas llegaron a la casa, ellas se fueron a su habitación, abrazándose la una a la otra mientras rezaban por la seguridad de sus padres.

Zoro recogió sus katanas y se las colocó en la cintura. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, delante de la misma entrada como si de un lobo encerrado se tratase. Puede que estuviera incapacitado de un brazo, pero aun así podría encargarse de esos tipos.

Los sonidos no paraban ni un segundo y eso lo estaba enfureciendo más y más. La impotencia que sentía era devastadora, pero él había prometido que cuidaría de esas pequeñas, aunque le costara la vida, debía cumplir su palabra.

Cuando su mente estaba peleando entre si salir de la casa y luchar o quedarse y esperar, un rugido animal atravesó el aire.

-¿Qué demonios?. Dijo atónito, por qué en medio de una batalla se oía el grito de algo que seguramente no era humano.

A Zoro le bastó asomarse a la habitación de Manitoba y Saskatchewan para entenderlo, las chicas tenían una expresión de puro terror en sus rostros. _"Ya lo habían oído antes"_ pensó inmediatamente Zoro, y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-No...puede...ser. dijo entrecortado.

.

.

.

El Castillo de Bridge ocupaba toda la atención en cuanto te acercabas a la capital, sus grandes murallas parecían poder resistir cualquier ataque. Tres torreones se elevaban hasta el punto de casi poder acariciar las nubes, estandartes rojos representando la bandera y los símbolos del país daban algo de color al castillo. A los pies de este se edificaba la ciudad, donde casas de ladrillo rojo predominaban sobre las casas hechas de madera, diferenciando las zonas de economía media-alta de las auténticas zonas adineradas y de gran prestigio.

Los Sombrero de Paja estaban boquiabiertos, ni el palacio de Arabasta era tan sobrecogedor, los soldados de casacas rojas patrullaban en grupos de 6 y los comercios estaban abarrotados de gente dispuesta a gastarse mucho dinero en joyas y en ropas elegantes.

Cuando atracaron en el puerto, Wingates les aseguró que el Sunny estaría amarrado y protegido durante toda su estancia, dos enormes carrozas negras y elegantes les esperaban nada más bajar del barco.

Y allí se encontraban admirando la majestuosidad de aquella gran ciudad. Pasaron 45 minutos hasta llegar al castillo y cuando sus enormes puertas fueron abiertas, los piratas pudieron observar como al menos un ejército de más de 10.000 soldados se encontraba custodiando la entrada principal.

Entraron en el recibidor y docenas de bellas doncellas y sirvientas aparecieron para recoger sus equipajes, Sanji asumió que allí podría morir feliz entre tanta hermosa mujer con esos provocativos trajes.

-Sus equipajes ya estarán en sus respectivas habitaciones, si son tan amables de seguir a nuestras trabajadoras les llevarán hasta ellas. Aunque el Lord no pueda estar hoy con ustedes me mandó darles la bienvenida a su residencia, cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor pídanla. La cena será servida a las siete y media, si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender. Cuando Wingates dijo esto hizo una reverencia y se fue por uno de los casi interminables pasillos lujosos de aquel lugar.

Uno por uno los tripulantes fueron llevados a sus habitaciones, todas se encontraban en la parte izquierda del castillo, eran espaciosas, con una gran cama de apariencia muy cómoda y de nuevo decoradas con alfombras, sabanas, cortinas... de color rojo.

Nami entró en su cuarto y vio como una sirvienta deshacía su maleta y colocaba cada cosa perfectamente doblada en el armario a la derecha de la puerta. Justo cuando la pelinaranja se disponía a darse un buen baño para intentar relajarse otra doncella la atendió.

-Perdonad las molestias mi lady, pero el amo Wingates desea verla a usted en privado, si acepta con gusto la llevaré hasta él.

Nami se quedó parada, extrañada por aquella invitación_, "¿Qué querrá?"_. Decidió averiguarlo y dejó que la doncella la guiara, pasaron por pasillos larguísimos y cruzaron salas lujosas hechas para las reuniones. Cuando llegaron a una especie de despacho, Wingates las esperaba sentado con cientos de páginas y dibujos encima de su escritorio.

-Gracias por aceptar lady Nami, puedes retirarte. La sirvienta hizo otra reverencia y se marcho dejándoles solos.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí?. Preguntó la mujer.

-Puede que haya una forma de encontrar a su compañero antes querida. Dijo con una sonrisa el noble, a Nami se le iluminaron los ojos y se acercó rápidamente al escritorio, comprobando que los dibujos a simple vista eran mapas cartográficos bastantes detallados de la isla.

Wingates se acercó a ella con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, media sus palabras y Nami estaba impaciente por saber como encontrar a Zoro. –Cuando hablé con los soldados que os escoltaban, ellos me dijeron que tu habías encontrado un patrón, es decir, una idea, mejor planteada que por muchos hombres en el pasado, para encontrar los tesoros de mayor valor.

Nami asintió ante esa explicación, no había sido difícil para ella, una caza tesoros profesional antes de ser pirata.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Zoro?. Preguntó con energía, provocando una ligera risa en el hombre.

-Mucho mi querida dama, mucho. Si su compañero está a salvo, hay muchas posibilidades de que los salvajes lo tengan aprisionado, usted ya los conoce, después de todo fueron los que les atacaron, esos animales, protegen las zonas con tesoros para que ningún hombre se haga con ellos, por lo tanto ellos vivirán o por lo menos se encontrarán cerca de esos lugares. Lo que le pido lady Nami, es que nos ayude a encontrar esos siniestros terrenos, así podremos dar con su nakama lo antes posible. ¿Está de acuerdo?.

Nami estaba segura de que ese hombre había hecho muchos tratos con otros y le habían salido bien, en cuanto terminó su propuesta casi grita, tenía toda la energía y las ganas del mundo con tal de volver a tener a Zoro con ella, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era que _"Nunca te fíes de nadie"._

-Está bien acepto, si así tardaremos menos de acuerdo. Respondió al fin la navegante.

-Perfecto, brindemos pues. Dijo entusiasmado Wingates mientras buscaba dos copas y una botella de vino.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, si esos salvajes protegen los tesoros, ¿Por qué nos atacaron cuando Luffy ya se lo había llevado?. Dijo Nami mirando al suelo y esperando que aquel noble le diera alguna respuesta coherente.

Wingates le sonrió con tranquilidad, le puso en la mano una de las copas y vertió el exquisito vino en ella. –Mi lady, si algo sé es que no hay que buscar lógica en unos animales, primitivos y sanguinarios. Dijo tranquilamente mientras hacía lo mismo con su copa.

-Si eso nos dijeron, pero no parecían tan primitivos, es decir, mosquetes, espadas... Reflexionó por un momento la navegante.

El hombre simplemente le mostró una gran sonrisa, alzando su copa de vino.-Nada es lo que parece mi lady, nada es lo que parece.

.

.

.

Yankton cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, la batalla en la aldea se había convertido en un autentico infierno, malherido buscó su hacha por el suelo, pero cuando fue a recogerla una bota aprisionó su mano. Volvió a gritar y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una siniestra figura con capucha y túnica, esta dejó de pisarle y agarró su cuello con facilidad con su enorme mano, levantándolo en el aire sin ninguna complicación.

-Que pena jefe Yankton, creía que me ibas a dar un poco más de diversión. Una peligrosa voz de dejó escuchar en las profundidades de aquella túnica azabache.

-Reon...maldito. Consiguió decir el indio antes de ser lanzado con violencia a una de las casas.

-Aunque tengo que reconocerlo, me habéis dado más guerra de la normal. Dijo el hombre, de los 19 encapuchados que le habían seguido para atacar esa dichosa aldea, solo tres quedaban de pie, esta vez las bajas de los indios fueron menores, y los cuerpos de sus "compañeros" estaban muertos en el suelo, atravesados con simples flechas de piedra. A Reon le dieron repugnancia, como podían ser tan débiles y seguir llevando la túnica.

Una menuda figura femenina corría directa hacia el cuerpo magullado del jefe, cuando llegó hasta él se arrodilló abrazándole con cuidado.

-Takola...susurro el mohicano en los brazos de aquella mujer.

-Shhhhh... tranquilo mi amor, estoy contigo. Dijo ella, su mujer, también una guerrera que había luchado hasta la extenuación para proteger a su gente.

El siniestro encapuchado se acercaba lentamente a la pareja mientras reía con ganas. Alzó la mano para asestar el golpe final, y ellos cerraron los ojos esperando el trágico destino.

-¡Sanjuuroku pondo hou!. Un rayo verde fue directo hacia Reon, este pudo esquivarlo en el último segundo pero llevándose cortes que destrozaron un poco su túnica.

Los jefes de la aldea abrieron los ojos para encontrar a un hombre, con el pelo verde, el brazo izquierdo vendado y sujetado a su cuerpo, empuñando solamente una katana blanca de las tres que estaban amarradas a su cintura enfrente de ellos.

-¡Roronoa te dije que protegieras a mis hijas!. Gritó el guerrero como pudo.

-Las protegerás tu mismo cuando esto acabe. Dijo Zoro serio, después miró a la mujer. –Sácalo de aquí, me ocuparé de estos tipos.

Takola obedeció y ayudó a su esposo a levantarse y conducirlo a alguna de las casas que todavía se mantenían en pie y donde el resto de la aldea se escondía hasta el final de la batalla.

Zoro miró su brazo izquierdo con preocupación, ahora solo podía usar una espada y eso disminuía su letalidad en un porcentaje alto. Dirigió su mirada al encapuchado enorme que se levantaba poco a poco.

-Tú eres...Empezó Reon, antes de soltar otra carcajada maléfica. –¡Así que Roronoa todavía está vivo, esto le encantará al Maestro, esta es mi oportunidad!. Dijo emocionado mientras echaba hacia atrás su capucha, revelando un rostro duró, lleno de cicatrices, el pelo largo y rubio se esparcía sin ningún orden por la cara, con las patillas pobladas del mismo color que el cabello. El hombre miró a Zoro con una gran sonrisa sádica, mostrando los colmillos, inusualmente grandes. _"Esto no puede ser bueno"_ pensó Zoro.

Reon emitió el rugido que antes lo había sorprendido, la figura de por si grande del encapuchado empezó a crecer, piel peluda y marrón empezaba a crearse en sus brazos descubiertos, sus piernas cambiaron de forma y unas garras afiladísimas se asomaron tanto en las manos como en las patas atravesando las botas.

La mitad superior de la cara de Reon tenia la piel y la nariz animal mientras que conservaba la boca con forma humana pero con los dientes el doble de largos.

-¡Teme ante el poder de la Neko Neko no Mi: modelo Puma!. Rugió el monstruo en el que se había convertido Reon.

Zoro no se sorprendió demasiado, ya había asimilado después de aquel rugido que tendría que pelear contra un usuario de Zoan_. "¿Pero tenía que ser contra el primo de Rob Lucci? ¿En serio?"_. El peliverde empezaba a creer en la teoría de que alguien le estaba puteando desde arriba.

Zoro miró al monstruo a los ojos y sonrió con ansia de lucha. Los dos contrincantes se lanzaron a un combate donde solo uno de ellos viviría.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el quinto, bueno se que estos dos últimos caps no han sido muy moviditos, y la pelea entre estos dos me ocupaba demasiado como para ponerlo todo en este, si lo hacía acabaríais un poco hasta los huevos XD. Bueno la pelea espero hacerla lo mejor posible, tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ella. Ahora dejará un par de aclaraciones. Espero que os esté gustando el fic y críticas, comentarios, opiniones, consejos...etc. estaré encantado de recibirlos, al fin y al cabo la historia es para vosotros.**

**Aclaraciones;**

**El Castillo de Bridge lo he basado en el Castillo de Windsor en Inglaterra, es enorme y fantástico, si queréis buscar imágenes para haceros una idea de cómo es más o menos os lo recomiendo es genial.**

**Reon; significa León en japonés y está basado en un súper villano de MARVEL; Dientes de Sable.**

**Nada más, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente, un abrazo!**


	6. Woundedbear

Un zarpazo pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Zoro, este intentó contraatacar con un mandoble de su katana dirigido al enorme cuerpo de Reon pero el encapuchado consiguió evadirlo usando su agilidad.

Los dos se separaron unos metros, lo justo para que el líder de los encapuchados cogiera el impulso suficiente para embestir al espadachín. El filo de la katana se encontró con diez garras, saltando chispas como producto del choque. Los dos hombres forcejeaban en un macabro juego, Reon empujaba con todas sus fuerzas sus brazos con la intención de despedazar a Zoro, pero la gran fuerza física, que más de una vez le había salvado la vida al primer oficial, aguantaba sin dificultad las garras de la bestia.

Zoro decidió dar un poco de espacio a la situación y con toda la potencia que su brazo derecho le permitía, consiguió mandar por los aires a Reon, estrellándole con fuerza contra el duro suelo a más de 20 metros de distancia.

"_¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido hacer eso?, solo puede mover un brazo y me ha ganado en fuerza"_. Se preguntaba sorprendido el mitad puma mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

Zoro no perdió el tiempo y lanzó otra ráfaga de energía en forma de media luna que cortaba todo a su paso. Reon la esquivó saltando de forma animal de un lado a otro y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

El encapuchado volvió a atacarle pero esta vez con todas sus extremidades, Zoro tuvo que maniobrar muy rápido con Wado para repeler todas aquellas mortales garras. Se arrodilló para evitar el último ataque cogiendo desprevenido a su adversario. Realizó un corte horizontal con la siniestra intención de cortar por la mitad a aquel bicho raro, pero de nuevo Reon lo esquivó, aunque llevándose un recuerdo en el proceso.

Un corte muy poco profundo pero lo suficiente para que asomara la primera sangre del combate apareció en el estomago de Reon. Zoro seguía arrodillado cansado e intentando recuperar la respiración. _"Las piernas"_ pensó preocupado, había comenzado a andar ese mismo día después de una semana tumbado, sus extremidades inferiores no habían recuperado toda la fuerza.

Reon le miró sonriendo cruelmente.

-Oh...¿Ya estás reventado cazador de piratas?. Soltó una carcajada fuerte. –Tu cabeza me llevará a la cima. Mientras decía esto Zoro había conseguido levantarse y volvía a ponerse en guardia.

De nuevo ninguno de los dos dio cuartel a la lucha, desgraciadamente las ventajas de no tener heridas musculares y su fruta del diablo hicieron decantar la balanza a favor de Reon, multitud de cortes aparecían en los dos hombres a medida que el combate avanzaba. La sangre empezaba a recorrer sus cuerpos.

Los aldeanos comenzaban a salir de sus escondites al ver a aquel hombre enfrentarse al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas.

Reon intentaba por todos los medios atacar al lado "ciego" del espadachín, ese era su punto débil, con el ojo inútil y el brazo herido sería fácil acabar con él. Pero Zoro conocía muy bien sus debilidades y acababa con cualquier intento del encapuchado por herirle en la parte izquierda.

El usuario de Akuma no mi decidió atacar por arriba, saltando unas docenas de metros en el aire para dirigirse con velocidad hacia Zoro, el espadachín se preparó y empezó a girar sobre si mismo creando una corriente de aire y energía. Hiriendo levemente a Reon.

Los habitantes de la aldea estaban estupefactos, entre ellos Yankton rodeado de su familia, no podían creer que un simple guerrero estuviera manteniendo un combate contra uno de los jefes de la Orden.

Reon rugió con rabia, ese tipo aguantaba todo, no sabía de la monstruosa resistencia del peliverde. Él también estaba cansándose, dirigió su mirada a los tres únicos subordinados que le quedaban, observó como los indios que habían ido a aniquilar se estaban levantando, admirando el espectáculo. El hombre puma miró con detenimiento como un malherido Yankton estaba siendo curado por su mujer y algunas enfermeras, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

A Zoro no le gustó nada la sonrisa excesivamente sádica y cruel que a pareció en el aterrador rostro de Reon, _"¿Qué estará tramando?"_, pensó, luego comprobó sus pequeñas heridas en el torso y el brazo derecho. _"Si esto se alarga mucho..."_. otra maquiavélica carcajada retumbó en el valle. Rápidamente el espadachín alzó la espada y miró al encapuchado en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso.

-¡Acabar con Yankton!. Gritó Yankton.

Los tres encapuchados que quedaban se dirigieron hacia el grupo de aldeanos donde se encontraba el jefe. _"Mierda..."_ pensó Zoro, mientras se dirigía corriendo a toda velocidad para parar el ataque.

Los tres hombres armaron los mosquetes apuntando a Yankton y a su familia_, "Estoy demasiado lejos, no llegaré a tiempo..."_, recapacitó preocupado Zoro, agarró fuerte a Wado, se colocó en posición y realizó su movimiento.

-¡Sanbyaku rokuju Pondo Hou!. De nuevo otra media luna verde de poder, mucho más grande que la anterior impactó en el suelo donde se hallaban los enemigos, mandándoles por los aires pero no acabando con ellos. Suspiró aliviado al ver al jefe y a su gente no habían sido heridos.

Las caras de esperanza de Yankton y de los aldeanos cambiaron radicalmente en apenas segundos, una mueca de terror y con intenciones de gritar aparecieron cuando miraron a Zoro. Él no entendía a que venía eso, pero entonces recordó algo_, "El puma..."_ se giró para buscarle y lo encontró de nuevo con esa sonrisa macabra y a un metro de su cuerpo, había aprovechado la distracción del ataque para acercarse a Zoro y cogerlo con la guardia baja. El espadachín sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, parecía que podía sentir el filo de la guadaña de la mismísima muerte en su cuello.

Con un rugido, Reon atacó con sus garras el pecho de Zoro, dejándole cinco inconfundibles marcas que cruzaban su torso en sentido contrario a la su cicatriz del combate contra Mihawk. La sangre salpicó el suelo, de nuevo el fuerte dolor golpeó el cuerpo del primer oficial. Tenía suerte de haberse apartado un poco, evitando así que el encapuchado lo apuñalara y destripara como a un simple animal.

Encorvado por el golpe, puedo ver como Reon se acercaba con velocidad a su cabeza con la boca abierta, sin duda ese bastardo quería acabar con él mordiéndole el cuello con esos colmillos. Zoro consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hundió menos de la mitad del filo de su katana en el muslo derecho desprotegido del hombre.

Reon volvió a rugir mucho más fuerte por el dolor en su pierna.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!. Maldijo para propinar un fuerte golpe en el torso de Zoro con su brazo lanzándole con violencia hacia una de las casas, sacando la espada de su carne y destruyendo la casa en el proceso.

El encapuchado volvió a gruñir mientras observaba su herida. Oyó como sus únicos subordinados supervivientes se acercaban a él corriendo. El cuerpo de Zoro yacía en los escombros de la casa aparentemente derrotado.

-Señor, deberíamos retirarnos y pedir refuerzos. Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

Reon no podía creérselo, acababa de liquidar al molesto espadachín y los tres estúpidos querían irse, observó como lo habitantes de la aldea, los guerreros que quedaban y el jefe se levantaban con la mirada segura. _"¿En serio tienen miedo de unos salvajes?"_. El encapuchado solo pudo reír ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Señor...qué hace. No puedo continuar su pregunta, porque unas afiladas garras cortaron limpiamente su garganta, el encapuchado llevó sus manos a la herida que empezaba a sangrar a borbotones.

-La Orden no necesita débiles. Dijo Reon fríamente, cogió el mosquete del hombre medio muerto, se giró con rapidez, atravesó con la bayoneta del rifle al otro encapuchado por el estómago. El tercero y último se encontraba detrás de este, pero fue abatido por un disparo en la cabeza del mismo mosquete que empalaba a su compañero.

Con sus dos camaradas caídos, el último subordinado agarró con las manos la parte del mosquete entraba en su cuerpo con expresión de terror y agonizando.

-Qué...ha hec...hecho. Dijo con la respiración entrecortada que poco a poco iba abandonando su ser.

De nuevo el jefe de aquella "patrulla de la muerte" sonrió.

-Le llevaré al maestro la cabeza de Roronoa, le diré que fue un combate duro y que fui el único superviviente, así me aseguraré de recibir mi recompensa. Le confesó Reon soltando el mosquete todavía incrustado en el pobre desgraciado.-¡Os matare a todos putos salvajes, podéis ir rezando a todos vuestros falsos dioses, porque la hora de morir ha llegado!. Gritó asustando a todos los presentes.

Zoro se encontraba tumbado bocabajo, la sangre emanaba de su pecho descubierto, la camisa había sido destrozada, solo unos pequeños trozos de tela roja quedaban en sus brazos, el izquierdo había perdido la venda que lo sujetaba y no podía moverlo. Su katana se encontraba a un metro de él. El olor a pólvora, a sangre de los cadáveres y de la suya propia obstruía su olfato, los gritos de la gente, el característico sonido del fuego quemando algo presionaba en sus oídos, pegó un puñetazo al suelo. _"Otra vez igual...no puedo hacer nada contra el poder de un diablo...no puedo proteger a nadie"_ pensaba con furia.

Justo cuando se había recuperado, justo cuando podía volver a ver a sus nakamas, las tonterías de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, los comentarios tétricos de Robin, la música de Brook, las chorradas de Franky y las peleas contra Sanji. Pero sobretodo, justo cuando podía volver a verla, ver su sonrisa y expresión felinas, discutir a gritos ella por sus deudas o salvarla de otro peligro. Maldijo su situación dándose por vencido esperando una muerte segura y horrible.

"_¿Así acaba el viaje de Roronoa Zoro?"_, la voz suave de una niña se escuchó en su mente, Zoro abrió los ojos con sorpresa_, "No puede ser...Kuina"_, _"La misma mocoso, y ahora dame una explicación para que te hayas rendido tan fácilmente". _El espadachín pensó por un momento que ya estaba muerto y estaba conversando con el fantasma de su amiga de la infancia, pero la risa ensordecedora de Reon le informó de lo contrario. _"Él posee una Akuma no mi, por más que me esfuerce, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo". _

"_Imbécil... ¿Ya no te acuerdas o qué?"_. Preguntó Kuina ante la incomprensión de Zoro. _"2001 duelos enano, me retaste dos mil y una veces, aun sabiendo que mi fuerza era mayor, no te diste por vencido nunca, estoy segura de que no llego a morir y hubiéramos llegado a los 10.000"_. Dijo con una pequeña risa después, Zoro sonrió ante eso que seguramente sería verdad. _"Puede que sea fuerte pero siempre hay alguna manera de ganar, lucha como cuando lo hacías en el dojo"._

El ojo derecho de Zoro se abrió, su mano derecha agarró con fuerza a Wado, la sonrisa y la mirada fiera volvieron al rostro del espadachín.

-Gracias vieja amiga. Dijo para sí mismo, clavando la espada en el suelo para tener un punto de apoyo.

Reon se acercaba cada vez más a los aterrorizados aldeanos, pero un minúsculo sonido captado por su agudo sentido del oído hizo que se girara.

-No, imposible...Dijo incrédulo.

Zoro se encontraba a apenas 30 metros de él, sin camisa, con el brazo izquierdo inutilizado, pero con el brazo derecho empuñando la katana en posición Chudan no kamae mirándolo desafiante.

Reon no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía estar vivo?. _"Da igual, esta vez me aseguraré que no se levante"_. Pensó mostrando los dientes.

Zoro cerró el ojo, desconcertando al encapuchado, que dudo unos instantes antes de volver a reír como un loco.

-Te diste por vencido Roronoa, no te preocupes, los estúpidos soñadores de tus amigos se reunirán contigo pronto. Dijo antes de empezar a correr a cuatro patas para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza.

"_Concéntrate, solo tienes una oportunidad, concéntrate"_ pensaba Zoro todavía con el ojo cerrado, oía las pisadas del monstruo acercándose, controló su respiración y mantuvo fuerte su agarre en Wado.

Reon estaba a unos pocos metros, la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro en ningún momento. -¡Muere!. Rugió con fuerza mientras se preparaba para arrancarle la cabeza al espadachín.

"_¡Ahora!"_ gritó una voz bien conocida por el primer oficial, sin abrir los ojos, Zoro esquivó el poderoso zarpazo dirigido a su cuello agachándose un poco y moviéndose hacia la izquierda. Retiró su pierna derecha hacia atrás para coger impulso, fue entonces cuando abrió su ojo derecho con una seriedad mortal. Con el envite de su movimiento y la fuerza del brazo derecho, atravesó el corazón del hombre bestia, clavando el filo casi entero. Solo unos pocos centímetros del comienzo del metal de la katana se salvaron de teñirse de rojo.

Reon estaba en estado de shock, miraba como la espada había apuñalado su pecho, y salía por su espalda. Con los ojos enrojecidos miró a su ejecutor. –Maldito...

-Esos "estúpidos soñadores" son mis nakamas, mi familia. Destrozaré todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino, incluido tu maestro. Susurro Zoro como despedida, y de un solo movimiento sacó la espada del cuerpo del puma, creando una curva de sangre por la trayectoria de la katana en el suelo.

El cuerpo sin vida de Reon cayó al suelo formando poco a poco un charco de sangre. Zoro realizó el tradicional movimiento de los samuráis; un mandoble a la nada para limpiar la sangre de su espada. El único sonido que se oyó fue el de la katana guardándose en su funda, emitiendo ese característico golpe metálico al final.

Zoro cayó de rodillas, intentando reponerse. Los aldeanos estaban más que sorprendidos, hasta que uno de los guerreros se hizo escuchar con un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Woundedbear!. El resto le siguió coreando con fuerza aquel apodo que le habían puesto. -¡Woundedbear, Woundedbear!. El sonido rebotaba por todo el valle ante las voces unidas de cientos de personas.

Algunos habitantes se acercaron a él para ayudarle, Yankton, apoyado en su mujer también se le acercó.

-Los dos hemos derramado sangre aquí para proteger a esta gente, por ello, déjame el honor de poder llamarme tu "hermano". Dijo serio y casi suplicando.

Zoro simplemente medio sonrió y se dejó llevar por aquella gente_. "Bien hecho enano"_. Sonrió aun más al volver a escuchar la voz de Kuina en su mente.

.

.

.

-Bien, estos son los sitios más probables donde puede haber tesoros, solo he podido estudiarlo en la parte sureste de la isla, es demasiado grande para hacerla toda hoy. Dijo Nami cansada, entregando unos mapas que contenían los datos que le habían pedido.

-Sencillamente genial mi querida dama. Le respondió entusiasmado Wingates, cogiendo los papeles. –Le prometo que encontraremos a su compañero cueste lo que cueste, ahora por favor descanse un poco, seguro que estará agotada. Dijo amablemente mientras le habría la puerta como un auténtico caballero.

Nami asintió y se marchó de la habitación, el sonido de sus tacones golpeando el suelo era lo único que se oía en el despacho.

Wingates sonrió abiertamente mientras salía a otro despacho. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con el rostro cubierto le esperaba mirando por la ventana tranquilamente.

-Coge todos los soldados que puedas y ve. Le dijo, el tono amable que hasta entonces había utilizado se esfumó.-Aniquila a todos los que se te opongan pero tráeme esos tesoros.

El siniestro hombre cogió los mapas, hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

Wingates se quedó mirando también por la ventana la enorme ciudad que se extendía a los pies del castillo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

.

.

.

Zoro abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez en la habitación de la casa del jefe, observó como sus heridas en el pecho estaban vendadas y su brazo volvía a estar en cabestrillo. Sus tres katanas reposaban apoyadas en la cama. Se levantó al oír hablar a mucha gente a la vez. Cogió sus espadas y las colocó en su cintura, salió de la habitación en busca de aquel escándalo.

Llegó al salón, por lo menos cincuenta personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una fogata discutiendo, todos portaban armas y al único que reconocía era a Yankton, que intentaba controlar la situación.

Cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca, todos se voltearon para mirarle, para seguidamente poner su puño en el pecho y bajar la mirada en señal de respeto. Zoro les miró extrañado por su comportamiento, Yankton se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Les has salvado, ahora eres un héroe, hermano. Dijo el jefe indio con una sonrisa. Zoro estaba un poquito cansado que le llamaran héroe, él era un pirata, todo lo contrario. –Estamos discutiendo que hacer, hemos perdido a veinte guerreros y muchas personas están heridas, de no ser por ti estaríamos todos muertos.

-Si lo que digas, pero por lo que más quieras, ¿Quiénes son esos cabrones?. Preguntó por fin Zoro, harto de no saber quien intentaba matarlo.

-Ven aquí Woundedbear, y resolverás tus dudas. Una mujer anciana que no pasaba del metro cincuenta se hizo paso entre los guerreros, portaba un cetro de al menos dos metros de largo. _"La chamán"_ dedujo Zoro.

El espadachín se acercó a la fogata y se sentó justo enfrente, la anciana en el lado contrario empezó a echar hojas en el fuego, cuando se quiso dar cuenta los hombres y mujeres que les rodeaban empezaron a entonar un cántico en un extraño idioma.

-Observa las llamas, ellas te contarán la historia. Dijo la mujer.

Para la sorpresa de Zoro, las llamas estaban empezando a coger formas reconocibles; pequeñas figuras humanas y animales.

-Desde hace siglos, esta isla y sus hermosas tierras, habían sido habitadas por nuestros antepasados, vivíamos en paz repartidos en tribus por todo el territorio, viviendo de lo que la naturaleza y los dioses nos proveían. Las figuras humanas del fuego se movían siguiendo a otras animales. –Pero esta tranquilidad se vio corrompida hace diez años; barcos enormes y extraños consiguieron entrar en nuestras costas, hombres con armas muy poderosas llegaron en ellos, pero lo que nosotros no vimos venir, era que en uno de esos hombres se escondía un mal aterrador, pues ese hombre tenía el poder de transformarse...en un gigante. En la gran llamarada apareció una figura enorme y negra, con el rostro formado por una tenebrosa máscara roja, donde los ojos brillaban como rubíes. A Zoro se le paró la respiración, _"Esos ojos...los brazos negros"_ ese gigante era el mismísimo líder de los encapuchados que le venció en la catarata. –Ese gigante creó un ejército de demonios, se hicieron llamar "La Orden", y año tras año destruyen nuestras aldeas y tratan de matar a nuestra gente, construyeron ciudades y puertos, el gigante se escondió en un castillo enorme y se proclamó él mismo "Lord Anderson". No sabemos cual es nuestro futuro ni nuestro destino, pero temo que acabe pronto. Las llamas consumieron a las figuras, Zoro juraría que oía gritos de desesperación por todo el salón.

-Esa es nuestra historia Woundedbear, ¿Has obtenido tus respuestas?. Terminó de narrar la chamán.

Zoro estaba serio con los ojos cerrados asimilando todo lo que había visto. Ahora sus nakamas estaban justo donde el gigante, pero todavía no les ha hecho nada así que los necesitaba para algo, recapacitó sobre su combate;"Todavía no sé como Kuina me ha ayudado en la pelea, pero tengo tiempo para averiguarlo, no podemos dejar que esos desgraciados hagan lo que les plazca. Luchar otra vez contra un gigante...je a Luffy le encantará".

Todos los murmullos desaparecieron al ver a Zoro sonreír, incluso la anciana estaba boquiabierta.

-Decidido. Dijo el espadachín mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco. –Acabaremos con ese gigante, . Sin exagerar las cincuenta personas gritaron con incredulidad.

-Hermano...¿Estás seguro de eso?. Preguntó todavía sin creérselo Yankton.

Zoro le miró y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Claro, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Ese comentario provocó un grito mayor al anterior, sin duda estaba siendo un viaje interesante.

.

.

.

**Fin del sexto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado la pelea, decirme en los comentarios si describo bien los movimientos, es decir, si al leerlo se entiende bien que están haciendo. La forma de la que Zoro a matado a Reon, está basada en la pelea de Law contra Smoker, me encantó la forma de esquivar y "arrancarle el corazón", así es como lo hace Zoro también. Bueno no se cuanto durará la historia pero creo que vamos llegando al final, he decidido cambiar el rating a M, por la sangre y el futuro lemmon de ZoNa que haré mucho más adelante. Decirme que tal os ha parecido el cap, lo mismo de siempre; consejos, criticas, opiniones...etc. son muy bien recibidos. Muchísimas gracias por leer y os dejo con un par de aclaraciones:**

**El gigante está basado en el del Far Cry 3, soy un amante de manga, comics y videojuegos así que decidí dar ese homenaje.**

**Chudan no kamae: es una pose de kendo, buscarla en google si queréis para haceros una idea de cómo estaba Zoro.**


	7. Espíritu

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Nami había entregado los mapas con los posibles lugares con tesoros, inmediatamente Wingates mandó un enorme grupo de soldados y exploradores a los lugares que la navegante había señalado.

Pero aun no regresaban, el territorio era muy grande y tardarían un poco en recorrerlo, y más tiempo les llevaría si se encontraban con los salvajes.

Nami estaba en su habitación, miraba por su ventana en busca de algún movimiento, alguna señal de que volvían, soñaba con que esas gigantescas puertas se abrieran para dejar paso a un hombre con una cicatriz en el ojo y el pelo verde.

Sin duda estaban siendo tratados como marqueses en ese castillo, en otra situación habrían disfrutado de esa enriquecedora experiencia, pero con uno de sus nakamas perdido no podían permitirse ese lujo. Hasta Luffy había alcanzado un record en seriedad, los únicos que intentaban hacer sentir a los demás eran Franky y Brook con sus habituales bromas.

La pelinaraja suspiró y se alejó del cristal, la frustración por no poder hacer nada excepto esperar la estaba consumiendo, se acercó al escritorio que habían traído expresamente para ella, en él se encontraban decenas de papeles, notas, apuntes, mapas...En esas dos semanas se dedicó con esfuerzo a buscar y señalar nuevos lugares para que los hombres del rey buscarán a Zoro. Había conseguido señalar más del 70% de los territorios del país, centrándose más en las zonas alejadas de las ciudades.

Volvió a dar una vuelta por su habitación, con sus compañeros perdidos por el inmenso castillo, sin duda buscando ideas para la búsqueda de Zoro, informándose sobre los salvajes o entrenando y preparándose para la batalla, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. _"Nunca se me ha dado bien esperar, si pudiera dormirme enseguida como ese imbécil..."_, pensó y una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su rostro, echaba de menos verle tirado en cualquier lugar posible durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación.

Cerró los ojos, se abrazó a sí misma recordando la última vez que le vio, como la abrazó con fuerza y el calor y seguridad que trasmitían sus ojos negros. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se miró en el espejo del tocador, un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas pero volvió a sonreír. _"Quien me diría que yo ibas a sentirme así por un hombre, y mucho menos ese idiota"._

El sonido de gritos para que abrieran las puertas despertó a Nami de su ensoñación, rápidamente regresó a la ventana para ver como la expedición que había salido hace 2 semanas entraba poco a poco por la entrada.

No se molestó en cambiarse, con su camiseta de tirantes, sus vaqueros y sus gladiadoras bajó corriendo por las escaleras dirigiéndose como un bala hacia la entrada.

-¡Ya han vuelto los soldados Robin!. La voz infantil de Chopper se escuchó por el pasillo. Y los sonidos de pisadas rápidas le rebelaron a Nami que sus nakamas estaban corriendo al igual que ella para saber si hubo suerte, si él ya estaba con ellos.

Nami pasaba por delante de sirvientas y mayordomos estirados a toda velocidad, estos se la quedaban mirando como si estuviera loca, alguno llegó a gritar algo sobre no acoger a piratas en el castillo. A la navegante le daba igual todo solo quería llegar a la entrada.

Cuando giró hacia la izquierda para tomar el último pasillo que llevaba al recibidor, la esquelética figura de Brook la alcanzó la alcanzó fácilmente.

-No vaya tan rápido Nami-san o me dará un infarto...aunque ya no tengo corazón Yohohohohoho. su risa patentada retumbaba por todo el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor la puerta ya estaba abierta, salieron para encontrarse con Luffy, Sanji y Franky esperando a los soldados. Apenas un minuto después aparecieron Robin y Chopper detrás de ellos.

Los primeros militares entraron en el gran patio interior, sus uniformes llenos de barro pero no heridos gravemente, al final de la larga fila de hombres, algunos carros cargados con bolsas enormes llamaban la atención.

-¡Llevad los carros a las cámaras del castillo, los heridos quédense en el patio, los doctores no tardaran en llegar!. Wingates apareció de la nada mandando a los soldados que se dispersaran, se acercó a un hombre, cuyo rostro lo tapaba un tricornio negro y un pañuelo rojo, parecía ser el líder de aquella expedición. Wingates estuvo charlando con él un buen rato, mientras los Sombrero de Paja buscaban alguna señal de Zoro sin encontrarla.

Wingates se dirigió hacia ellos cuando terminó de hablar con aquel hombre, que misteriosamente desapareció del lugar sin que ninguno de los Sombrero de Paja lo notara, pero no le dieron importancia, tenían otras cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse.

-Lo siento queridos compañeros . El tono serio del noble hizo temer lo peor a la tripulación, Nami sintió demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo; desesperación, tristeza, culpabilidad...no podía aceptar la idea de que Zoro hubiera muerto. –Pero, mis hombres no han encontrado a vuestro compañero, ni su cuerpo ni nada, aunque es pronto para darnos por vencidos. Esta última oración pareció dar un poco de vida a los piratas. Wingates volvió a sonreír con cortesía y volvió a hablar.

-Ustedes no se preocupen, disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad, tarde o temprano le encontraremos. Dijo, después puso rumbo hacia los carruajes con las bolsas enormes. Los Sombrero de Paja, desilusionados fueron entrando en el castillo, menos cierta pelinaranja.

-¡Señor Wingates!. Gritó acercándose al aludido que se giró para atenderla.

-Por favor querida, llámeme Alexander. Respondió el hombre con educación. -¿En qué puedo servirla hermosa dama?.

-He seguido dibujando más mapas, no toda la isla, pero los suficientes para poder encontrar, si no a Zoro a esos salvajes. Dijo Nami.

Los ojos de Wingates brillaron de emoción. –No sabe cuanto le agradezco su esfuerzo, entremos al castillo, en mi despacho podrá darme dichos documentos. Sin falta mañana a primera hora organizaré otra expedición.

Nami asintió, pero un movimiento brusco en unos de los carros hizo que las bolsas se movieran un poco, incluido su interior. Un sonido metálico muy conocido y amado por ella la llamó la atención.

-¿Encontraron los tesoros?. ¿Por qué los traen aquí?. Preguntó con curiosidad la navegante.

Podía jurar que vio por primera vez seriedad en la cara de Wingates y no la sonrisa amable a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Perdóneme querida, pero le he ocultado cosas, venga conmigo y le explicaré todo. Dijo arrepentido el hombre, Nami le miró raro y le siguió de nuevo al despacho donde le dio los mapas. El noble le ofreció asiento y un vino que ella decidió rechazar, Wingates cruzó los brazos en la espalda mientras miraba por la gran cristalera del despacho, adornada con grandes cortinas de terciopelo.

-Verá mi lady, cómo ya le revelé, los salvajes protegen los tesoros, he hablado con el capitán de la expedición, me ha explicado que cuando llegaron a los lugares muy bien indicados por usted, solo un grupo de esos bárbaros patrullaba, así que no fue difícil espantarlos. Los soldados recogieron los tesoros porque yo se lo mandé. Si no tenemos suerte encontrándoles ya que luchan bajo la seguridad de su propio terreno, al obtener nosotros los tesoros, su bien más preciado, puede que cometan algún error, por ejemplo, atacarnos, en cuyo caso dispondremos de fuerza suficiente para hacerles frente, arrestar a algunos y quien sabe, puede que ellos nos de la información que necesitamos para encontrar al primer oficial. Ahora solo queda disculparme por no haberla informado antes. Terminó con el discurso Wingates mirando a los ojos a Nami. Ella escuchó la historia atentamente, era un buen plan, además de que debían intentarlo todo.

-No pasa nada, muchas gracias por todo su esfuerzo y su ayuda, Alexander. Dijo Nami con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano. Wingates cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios y besó los nudillos.

-Es un placer, mi lady.

.

.

.

La aldea estaba siendo reconstruida con rapidez después de 2 semanas desde el combate entre Zoro y Reon. Todos los heridos se habían recuperado, incluso Zoro ya podía mover un poco el brazo izquierdo, pero aún no había conseguido averiguar como pudo hablar con Kuina.

El espadachín, aprovechando la ausencia de Chopper, entrenaba todos los días desde el combate. Fortaleció de nuevo sus piernas, realizaba movimientos que no recodaba desde su etapa en el dojo y luchaba de vez en cuando contra Yankton y sus guerreros para no perder la práctica.

Y así pasó el tiempo, pero sabía que necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a tantas dudas sobre su poder pronto. _"No puedo dejar que Luffy y los demás estén demasiados con ese tal Anderson"_ pensaba mientras meditaba. Se encontraba en un pequeño lago un poco lejos de la aldea, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca grande a la orilla del agua. Respiró hondo, el aire limpio llenó sus pulmones, los sonidos de las hojas y los pájaros entraban en su oído. Sin abrir el ojo, pudo sentir como una pequeña manada de lobos se acercaba al lago para saciar su sed, ignorando la presencia del hombre.

"_Puede que lleve más de 10 años muerta, pero hablé con ella, me dio la fuerza para ganar mi lucha"_ pensaba serio. _"Necesito volver a sentirla de nuevo"_, cuando su amiga de la infancia apareció en su mente, estaba casi en las últimas. No era un buen plan volver a estar medio muerto para hablar con ella.

Siguió sentado un buen rato, hasta que oyó unas suaves y lentas pisadas que se dirigían hacia él. Las pisadas se detuvieron justo al pie de la roca donde se hallaba.

-¿Qué te atormenta Woundedbear?. La voz de la sabia chamán rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

-No creo que pueda ayudarme. Le dijo Zoro.

-Puede que sí puede que no, los mayores podemos dar algunos consejos sobre la vida. Le contestó tranquilamente la anciana.

-Disculpe, pero creo que esto no va sobre enseñarme a coger una mosca con palillos o a usar la fuerza. _"¿Por qué he dicho eso?"_ pensó confundido Zoro. –Lo siento. Se disculpó, no quería ser un gruñón con alguien que no había hecho nada.

-No pasa nada, pero podrías decirme qué pasa por tu mente, a lo mejor podría ayudarte. Le contestó con una sonrisa la chamán.

Zoro suspiró y bajo de la roca, alcanzó a la anciana y se sentaron en la orilla del lago. –Derroté a aquel tipo porque algo me ayudó, puede que parezca una locura. Le confesó Zoro. –Pero, pude sentir a una persona importante para mí, aunque ya no esté en este mundo, fue muy extraño, sentía cómo... si ...cómo si fuera...

-¿Su espíritu?. Le interrumpió la sabia mujer. Zoro se la quedó mirando sorprendido. _"Su espíritu, ¿Eso es posible?"._

-Nuestro pueblo, nosotros, creemos que nuestros antepasados y nuestros seres queridos nos guían, nos ayudan cuando más lo necesitamos y nos dan fuerzas ante los embistes de la vida. No es una locura que alguien querido te haya dado su consejo para sobrevivir y luchar.

Zoro escuchó todo aquello atentamente, si eso era verdad, por lo menos en ese lugar, el poder comunicarse con el espíritu de Kuina podría ser la clave para solucionar todas sus dudas.

-¿Hay alguna manera, de poder volver a sentirlo?. Preguntó con esperanza. La chamán pareció tomárselo con calma, pensando en qué decir al guerrero.

-Tenemos un lugar sagrado, una cueva a cinco días de aquí, de ella los primeros hombres de este basto y salvaje bosque, hicieron su hogar. Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de hablar con los espíritus es el lugar indicado. La anciana acabó sonriéndole. –Lo único que debes hacer es hacer un ritual que te enseñaré.

Zoro la miró agradecido por esa oportunidad. -Se lo agradezco de veras. La anciana se levantó y él la imito, se dirigieron hacia la aldea con paso tranquilo.

-Partirás esta noche. Ante eso Zoro paró de inmediato sorprendiendo a la chamán. –¿Yo solo?. La mujer asintió, Zoro lo pensó durante unos pocos minutos hasta que con un sonrojo, producto de la vergüenza, decidió pedirla un favor.

-¿Podría...venir alguien conmigo, y...mostrarme la cueva?. Dijo al fin. La chamán le miró con duda en su rostro. –Pensé que querrías realizar este viaje solo.

-Si pero...digamos que no sé me da muy bien seguir los caminos. Le confesó Zoro con el rostro al rojo vivo por la humillación que suponía decir eso, _"Menos mal que el cocinero pervertido no está aquí"_, pensó.

La chamán le sonrió y asintió aceptando hacer el favor, llegaron a la aldea y Zoro fue directo a la casa de Yankton para recoger toda sus cosas. De camino muchos aldeanos hicieron el mismo gesto que le hacían cada vez que le veían, el peliverde ya se había acostumbrado un poco a eso. Dirigió su mirada hacia el norte de la aldea, donde muchos indios estaban entrando y siendo atendidos por otros, las mujeres cargaban bolsas enormes a sus espaldas con sus pertenencias, desde hacía dos semanas venia cada vez más gente.

Cuando se lo preguntó a Yankton este le contestó que los soldados estaban atacando los pueblos de la zona sur de la isla, al quedarse sin lugar donde refugiarse el jefe les proporcionó todo lo que pudo, _"Nunca antes habían atacado de esa manera tan masiva, y tampoco los habían encontrado a todos tan rápido, temo que han aprendido a rastrearnos"_ le dijo el jefe indio.

Cuando llegó a la casa Yankton, su mujer y unos cuantos guerreros estaban conversando alrededor de la fogata o como Zoro la llamaba "La fogata de las reuniones" por tantas veces que había ocurrido desde que estaba allí.

-Hermano ¿Cómo te encuentras?. Le preguntó el corpulento hombre, desde el combate y desde su petición, era él único que no le llamaba Woundedbear, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que le llamarán "hermano" gracias a Johnny y Yosaku.

-Bien, pero voy a ausentarme unos días. Ante la incomprensión de los presentes Zoro decidió contarle a Yankton todo lo que había hablado con la chamán.

Yankton al terminar la historia rápidamente corrió a su habitación y sacó todos y cada uno de los útiles necesarios para ir de acampada, emocionadísimo por acompañar a Zoro en su viaje, hasta que una mano agarró su oreja sin piedad.

-Tú no puedes acompañarle, dentro de poco los jefes de las otras tribus vendrán y además siguen llegando hermanos a los que atender. Le dijo furiosa su esposa.

Yankton casi cae en depresión al oír aquello, por un momento Zoro pensó que se iba a poner a llorar como un niño pequeño. _"Menudo jefe"_ pensaron a la vez Takola y Zoro.

-Está bien, entonces le diré a mi sobrino que te acompañe, ve con la chamán para que te enseñe el ritual, prepararemos todo para vuestro viaje. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas hermano. Dijo Yankton dando un fuerte apretón de manos a un sonriente Zoro.

.

.

.

Dos caballos galopaban en la oscuridad del bosque, los pequeños animales huían de su camino, pasaron un claro y cruzaron un pequeño río sin dicultad. Poco después llegaron a una gran montaña con un enorme agujero en su base, que se dejó ver unos instantes antes de que el sol de la tarde desapareciera en el horizonte dando paso a la noche.

-Hemos llegado Zoro-san. Dijo la primera figura, que al primer día, por petición del espadachín, dejó de llamarle por su mote.

La segunda figura bajó de su montura, el brazo izquierdo ya no estaba en cabestrillo pero mantenía una venda, se deshizo del abrigo que traía, dejando su pecho descubierto y solo vestido con unos pantalones negros metidos dentro de sus botas.

-Quédate aquí y descansa, estos cuatro días no has dormido mucho. Dijo Zoro, a lo que el joven indio asintió cogiendo los dos caballos y llevándolos a un lugar más apartado donde reponerse un poco.

Zoro entró en la cueva con sus katanas en la cintura y colgando del hombro una pequeña bolsa marrón. Con la ayuda de una antorcha pudo ver el interior de la inmensa cueva. Caminó durante unos minutos siguiendo el túnel de roca bajo la montaña.

Otra gran entrada se dejaba ver por la luz del fuego, Zoro abrió los ojos atónito, una caverna enorme se mostraba ante él, el agua corría de forma natura por alguna parte y pequeñas "piscinas" naturales estaban por la zona, el primer oficial bajó al centro de la caverna para vislumbrar en las paredes de esta dibujos en líneas rojas, humanos y animales y plantas eran representados en las paredes con una técnica sencilla pero a la vez compleja de entender_, "Los primeros hombres"_ pensó el hombre de inmediato.

La caverna parecía que respiraba, no daba ninguna sensación de estar completamente deshabitada, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Zoro ante ese pensamiento. _"Sin duda es el lugar correcto"._

Sacó los materiales de la bolsa que había traído, primero unos pequeños maderos para hacer un pequeño fuego, luego cogió unos pequeños botes con pintura azul y empezó a trazar los dibujos como le había enseñado la chamán. Cuando terminó de trazar los círculos alrededor del fuego, se lavó las manos con una pequeña cantimplora rociando el agua en su nuca mojando así todo su cuerpo. Cogió a Sandai y Shusui y las apoyó en la pared. Mantuvo a Wado en su cintura pues la necesitaba para el ritual.

Se sentó en el suelo dentro de los círculos que había dibujado. Colocó la espada blanca en su regazo, juntó las manos y cerró el ojo. El fuego iluminaba la hermosa caverna y de nuevo el silencio reinó en aquel extraordinario lugar. Zoro respiró fuerte para lo que venía y empezó el verdadero ritual.

-Oh gran espíritu, cuya voz oigo en el viento

y cuyo respiro da vida a todo el universo.

Óyeme , soy pequeño y débil, uno de tus muchos hijos.

déjame pasear en la belleza y permíteme que mis ojos siempre puedan contemplar el rojo y el púrpura de la puesta de sol.

Haz que mis manos respeten las muchas cosas que tus has creado y agudiza mis oídos para oír tu voz.

Hazme sabio para comprender todas las lecciones que tu has escondido detrás de cada hoja y de cada roca.

Dame fuerza no para ser más fuerte que mi hermano sino para luchar contra mi peor enemigo: yo mismo.

Y hazme siempre listo para ir ante ti con las manos limpias y la mirada recta para que cuando la luz se desvanezca como se desvanece la puesta de sol, mi espíritu pueda llegar ante ti sin ninguna vergüenza.

De repente Zoro sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, como si un fortísimo terremoto azotará la isla, el fuego se apagó pero una luz mucho más potente de color blanco con toques azules brillaba en su ausencia. El espadachín observó todo aquello con asombro, las luces no paraban de brillar y algunas estelas azules recorrían con rapidez la caverna, él se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Kuina...?.

Una de esas estelas bajó la velocidad y fue acercándose más lentamente a Zoro, para pararse a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Has tardado mucho mocoso.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el 7º capítulo, por cierto en el anterior lo que quise decir es que estábamos llegando a la mitad, no al final XD, pero bueno, sé que no es muy de acción pero quería contar esto y además darle más protagonismo a Nami, lo de siempre; consejos, criticas, opiniones cualquier cosa será bien recibida en los comentarios para hacerme saber que tal va la historia y si os está gustando. Si no calculo mal en el siguiente o en el 9º será el reencuentro de todos. Espero que haya quedado bien la oración del final, es una oración Sioux que me encantó cuando la leí y creo que está simplemente genial. Nada más que decir, muchísimas gracias por leer y un abrazo! **

**Postdata; espero que os haya gustado lo de aprender a coger una mosca con palillos (Karate Kid) y lo de usar la fuerza (Star Wars) quería ponerlo XD.**


	8. Retorno

No podía estar pasando aquello. Puede hubieran navegado por el Grand Line, viviendo experiencias a cada cual más loca, puede que hubieran estado en un país en las nubes, cuyos habitantes parecían sacados de textos bíblicos y se habían enfrentado a enemigos terribles y sobrehumanos. Joder hasta en su tripulación había un cyborg, un esqueleto y un reno parlantes. Pero, por mucho mugiwara que fuera, Zoro no podía evitar el sentirse atónito. Él no creía en dioses ni demonios, aunque se pudiera considerar que él era uno, Roronoa Zoro era ateo y nada iba a cambiar su opinión, o al menos eso creía.

La estela de luz que hasta hace unos segundos revoloteaba por toda la caverna, se acercó a Zoro y empezó a cambiar radicalmente de forma, convirtiéndose en la figura de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?. Preguntó Kuina moviendo la mano en el rostro del espadachín.

Zoro no sabía que le impresionaba más, si el hecho de tener a su amiga "fallecida" al lado o que esta le estuviera hablando.

-¿Kuina?

-Pues claro que soy yo mocoso. Dijo enojada la pequeña.

El espadachín se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearlas y así tratar de relajarse. Kuina observaba esto con enfado, ese estúpido hombre no se creía que ella estaba allí. Zoro se hizo un par de notas mentales _"Debo dejar de hacer tanto ejercicio, y también tengo que parar de beber...bueno eso no hace falta"_ pensó.

La niña se mantuvo de pie mientras Zoro asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa y dejarme ayudarte o no?. Preguntó por fin Kuina. Zoro la miró todavía sorprendido, pero decidió seguir con aquello.

-Está bien. Quiero que me des la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a mis enemigos, al igual que hiciste cuando luche contra el hombre puma. Dijo decidido el espadachín.

Su amiga le miró durante unos segundos, hasta que profirió un suspiro cansado, se llevó una mano a la cara con expresión de desilusión y contestó –¿Todavía no lo has averiguado? Idiota.

-¿De que estás hablando?. Exigió enfurecido Zoro por el insulto. _"¿Cómo que no lo averiguado?"_ pensó preocupado.

Kuina volvió a gemir con desesperación. –No necesitas que te de ninguna fuerza enano. Ante eso el cazador de piratas la miró extrañado.

-Si la necesito, sin ella no podré derrotar a la Orden y mucho menos proteger a todos. Dijo muy serio. –Si no llegas a darme tu fuerza ahora mismo estaría muerto.

-Derrotaste al puma con tu propia fuerza Zoro, yo solo te di ánimos. La mueca de burla de Kuina cambió a una mucho más suave.

El primer oficial estaba muy confuso, ¿Su propia fuerza?. Entonces por qué le costó tanto ganar, por qué había sido derrotado por Anderson y sus esbirros en la cascada. De nuevo las dudas que desde hace semanas atormentaban la mente de Zoro se agolpaban en sus pensamientos.

-No son dudas Zoro. La voz de Kuina retumbó en la caverna. –Las dudas son simplemente preguntas, lo que atormenta tu mente y tu corazón es mucho más simple, pero a la vez muy poderoso. Lo que tienes pequeño es miedo.

Zoro se la quedó mirando aún más confundido, cuando oyó lo de miedo estuvo a punto de reír hasta llorar. Por favor, él era Roronoa Zoro, él ha entrenado durante dos años con Dracule Mihawk para hacerse mucho más fuerte. La palabra miedo no entraba en su vocabulario.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. La sonrisa arrogante en la cara de Zoro fue cortada rápidamente por un capón con fuerza en la cabeza, cortesía de una Kuina furiosa. -¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita loca?!. Gritó sobándose la zona del golpe, ¿Cómo un espíritu podía ya no tocar, si no golpear a alguien?.

-Deja de hacer el numerito del tipo duro, imbécil. Contestó igual de encrespada la niña. Incluso de pequeño ya era un proyecto a Bruce Willis. Kuina volvió a mirarle con seriedad. –Puedes hacer como que nada de este mundo te afecta, como si lo más importante para ti sean las katanas y nuestro sueño, pero por muy orgulloso que seas eres humano.

Zoro atendía a la explicación de su amiga. Pero no podía estar de acuerdo, él no podía tener miedo.

-Yo no puedo tener miedo, no debo tener miedo, si quiero alcanzar mi meta. Dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo. La blanca mano de Kuina se posó en su mejilla derecha, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

-Esa es la razón por la que temes Zoro. Dijo la pequeña espadachín con ternura, como si fuera una hermana mayor consolando al pequeño. –Temes que te vuelvan a separar de tus nakamas, temes no poder protegerles y temes que no puedas cumplir tu promesa.

La tristeza reflejada en el ojo derecho de Zoro daba autenticidad a las palabras de Kuina.

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?. Preguntó abatido, él había esperado que su encuentro con su amiga le hubiera otorgado un mayor poder, pero al contrario, ahora sabía el origen de sus problemas.

-Los miedos pueden superarse, pero siempre estarán ahí, ahora que los conoces debes aceptarlos para continuar tu camino.

Zoro rió con amargura.-Un espadachín con miedo, ridículo.

-¿Crees que Mihawk no tiene miedo?. Le preguntó con una sonrisa Kuina. Zoro la miró como si estuviera loca. –Eso es imposible. Dijo inmediatamente.

-El miedo de Mihawk es ser superado, que de verdad haya alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarle. Pero en vez de dejarse vencer, él utiliza su miedo a su favor, convirtiéndolo en un reto a superar, transforma su temor en algo a lo que vencer.

Si hace dos años le hubieran dicho que Ojo de Halcón tendría miedo se hubiera reído en la cara del pobre desgraciado. _"¿Convertirlo en un reto, aceptarlo y luchar?"_ pensaba Zoro.

-Tú me ayudaste con mis miedo mocoso. Ante la incredulidad de la cara de Roronoa, Kuina no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. –Mi miedo a tener que dejar mi amor por las espadas y olvidar mi Bushido solo por el hecho de ser mujer, fue derrotado por la emoción que sentí al hacer nuestra promesa. Desgraciadamente no pude continuar con mi camino pero dejé este mundo con el corazón henchido de entusiasmo por hacerme más fuerte. La sonrisa de Kuina fue cómplice de la de Zoro.

-¿Lo entiendes ya enano?. Tienes la fuerza y el poder necesario para poder alcanzar tus sueños, eres Roronoa Zoro, futuro mejor espadachín el mundo y el primer oficial del rey de los piratas.

Kuina intentó ver el oscurecido rostro de su amigo, cuando lo iluminó la sonrisa guerrera de Zoro la hizo estremecer, a ella y toda la caverna.

Ahora lo comprendía, aceptaba sus temores y los derrotaría, al igual que derrotará a todos los enemigos que se interpongan en su camino, protegerá a sus nakamas y les acompañará en la búsqueda de sus sueños.

-Cumpliré mi promesa. Dijo el hombre alzando su mano derecha como lo hizo en el duelo 2001, Kuina le sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la suya. –Me ha alegrado verte otra vez Kuina.

La niña sonrió y empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Los dos amigos se miraban sonriendo como despedida aunque Kuina no puedo evitar molestar una vez más a Zoro.

-Por cierto, tu chica te echa mucho de menos, yo que tú no la haría esperar o te caerán muchos golpes. La sonrisa maliciosa se hizo cada vez más grande al ver el sonrojo en la cara del hombre.

.

.

.

Un hombre encapuchado recorría unos oscuros pasadizos, el sonido de las botas era lo único que podía escucharse. Atravesó aquellas siniestras paredes hasta alcanzar una puerta. La figura entró en la habitación por un pasadizo secreto detrás de una estantería de libros. Otra figura oscura le esperaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Mi señor, hicimos lo que ordenó, los salvajes ni siquiera lucharon, ahora estarán huyendo a otras zonas pero conseguimos todos los tesoros marcados en el mapa.

Él otro hombre se levantó de su silla y paseo por la habitación pensando en el siguiente movimiento que harían.

-Lo más importante es hacerse con el oro, luego nos ocuparemos de exterminar a esos sucios salvajes, debemos ser cautelosos, los ilusos de los Sombrero de Paja siguen pensando que Roronoa está vivo. El hombre soltó una cruel carcajada. –Son unos niños en un mundo adulto, aunque he de admitir que la navegante tiene mucho talento para encontrar los tesoros, puede que nos sea útil. Puedes retirarte pero no dejéis que ninguno os vea vestido así.

-Si Maestro.

La figura hizo una reverencia y volvió a salir por el pasadizo de la estantería perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Un joven indio se desperezaba tras el sueño para reponer fuerzas tras el viaje, de repente los dos caballos que estaban amarrados a un árbol cercano empezaron a ponerse inquietos, el joven intentaba calmarlos pero una poderosa presencia hizo estremecer al indio de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cuándo se reunirían los jefes de las tribus?. La grave voz de Zoro rompió el silencio de la escena que se había formado.

El sobrino de Yankton estaba paralizado, ese no era el mismo espadachín que había entrado en la sagrada cueva, o por lo menos antes no despedía esa poderosa fuerza de su cuerpo.

-En la noche dentro de 3 días Zoro-san. Consiguió decir el muchacho.

Zoro se acercó serio a su caballo y lo tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza. –Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos y llegar a tu aldea, rápido. Dijo serio.

El joven guerrero asintió y desató los caballos para montarlos. –Conozco otro camino más rápido para llegar, un poco peligroso pero si es necesario cabalgar por la noche conseguiremos alcanzar a la reunión de jefes Zoro-san.

El espadachín asintió para subirse a su montura y empezar a cabalgar hacia la aldea. El camino que el chico había dicho era mucho más rápido que habían tomado en la ida, pero estaba lleno de enormes acantilados y las fieras patrullaban su territorio en busca de presas. Para asombro del indio, el poder que emanaba de Zoro hacía huir a todos y cada uno de los animales del lugar, facilitando su viaje. ¿Seria aquello el legendario Haki, el poder de los más fuertes guerreros?.

Los dos cabalgaron sin descanso hasta llegar a la aldea, en ella los "salvajes" habían aumentado en población, parecía ser que llegaban muchos más por los ataques de los hombres de Anderson, alcanzando hasta casi las 5.000 personas en la aldea.

Zoro mandó al chico qué fuera a descansar agradeciéndole su ayuda y se dirigió con paso ligero hasta el centro de la aldea donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Debemos tomar una decisión sobre cómo actuar en estos tiempos difíciles. Dijo Yankton llevándose la atención de todos. –Lo más importante es proteger a nuestras familias, por eso, aunque vivimos en apartados unos de otros, tenemos que ayudarnos.

-No podemos hacer nada. Dijo uno de los jefes más joven. –La Orden tienen armas más poderosas que cualquiera que nosotros podamos crear.

Yankton apretó los puños ante esa verdad.

-Podemos intentar razonar con el rey Anderson. Dijo otro jefe.

-La última vez que alguien intentó eso, fue traicionado y asesinado cruelmente por el Lord, ese sanguinario hombre nos quiere muertos, a todos. Contestó uno de los más veteranos.

-¿Entonces nos rendimos?, ¿Nuestra vida será escondernos y proteger a nuestros niños de la devastadora guerra?. Preguntó esta vez una de las jefas de otra tribu.

-¡O podéis luchar!. Gritó alguien. Al igual que pasó con el joven, todos los habitantes y los jefes notaron la presión de una fuerza muy poderosa cada vez más cerca. Zoro apareció para sorpresa de todos. El peliverde se acercó al centró de la reunión, al lado de Yankton y delante de la gran fogata que habían creado. Su autoproclamado hermano le miraba con respeto, la chamán se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Parece que encontraste lo que andabas buscando.

Zoro asintió con una media sonrisa, después dirigió su mirada hacia todos los que le rodeaban, él no era hombre de muchas palabras pero la situación lo requería. –No soy un habitante de estas tierras, no pertenezco a los Mohawk, ni a los Santee, ni Teton, Tasunka o Hehaka. Zoro fue señalando a cada tribu diferenciándola por el color predominante en sus ropas según le había informado el sobrino de Yankton. –Solo soy un hombre nacido en el East Blue. Pero os juro que yo y mis nakamas lucharemos para ayudaros.

El joven jefe Tasunka se levantó indignado. -¿Por qué harías tu eso, quién te crees que eres para luchar por nuestra tierra?. Zoro le miró serio haciendo que el hombre se asustara un poco.

-Porque cuando estaba a punto de morir, los Mohawk me ayudaron, me curaron las heridas y me dieron las esperanzas de volver a ver a mis compañeros, estoy en deuda con ellos, y pienso saldarla. Pero eso no significa que vosotros os escondáis, si queréis recuperar lo que es vuestro debéis luchar. El discurso de Zoro dejó sin habla a los presentes, la tribu de Yankton mostraba su respeto y admiración por "Woundedbear" y las otras tribus reconocían su valor al conocer la historia.

-Aunque me duela decirlo, somos guerreros de otra época, no podemos contra su arsenal, muchos tenemos miedo de fracasar y no volver a ver a nuestras familias. Reconoció el anciano líder de los Santee.

-Entonces morir luchando. Respondió inmediatamente Zoro. –No os llevaré a una masacre, pero si os escondéis eternamente y huis, solo será cuestión de tiempo que la Orden de con vosotros. La elección es vuestra.

El intenso murmullo de la gente llenaba el lugar. Zoro se mantenía serio a la espera de saber que decidirían. Cuando todos los jefes discutieron con sus consejeros y su gente se hizo el silencio. La jefa de la tribu Tasunka se levantó de su asiento y miró a los ojos al espadachín.

-Los Tasunka irán a la guerra, lucharemos contigo Woundedbear. Dijo segura mientras Zoro asentía, los demás jefes fueron levantándose uno por uno para decir los mismo, apoyando al cazador de piratas en la gran guerra que se avecinaba.

-Los Mohawk tendremos el inmenso honor de pelear a tu lado, hermano. Dijo Yankton apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo del primero oficial. -¿Qué hacemos primero?.

-Conseguir todos los guerreros posibles, pero sin obligarles. Hablar con las otras tribus del país para que se unan a nuestra causa. Dijo Zoro retirándose hacia la casa de Yankton.

¿Y tú que harás hermano?. Preguntó el indio.

Zoro se giró para mostrarle una ansiosa sonrisa. –Creo que ya es hora de ver a mis nakamas.

.

.

.

-Queridos amigos, siento comunicarles esto yo mismo, pero nuestros hombres no han encontrado pista alguna del paradero de su compañero. Lord Anderson estará aquí dentro de pocos días, pero quiere que os transmita sus condolencias. Alexander Wingates había reunido a la tripulación en el salón principal del castillo, el trono del rey estaba vacío pero la sala entera era puro lujo, adornos, telas y hasta sillas de oro macizo, con guardias en cada esquina de cada pared.

Todos miraron a Luffy buscando una respuesta ante las palabras del noble. Habían pasado un mes entero en aquel castillo sin salir de él, corriendo cada vez que una expedición volvía pero llevándose siempre una desilusión al no ver a Zoro.

-Tus hombres no han encontrado nada, pero puede que nosotros lo hagamos. Iremos a los bosques y buscaremos a los salvajes. Dijo serio Luffy.

Sus nakamas asintieron recibiendo la orden de su capitán, justo cuando se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones, recoger sus cosas y abandonar el castillo Wingates habló.

-Luffy-san, se como se siente, se como se sienten todos ustedes, pero hay muy pocas probabilidades de que Roronoa Zoro sigua con nosotros, si vais al bosque se arriesgan a sufrir otra emboscada de los salvajes. Mi señor Anderson les a propues..

-¿Dónde está el rey?. Le interrumpió Robin. –Llevamos un mes habitando en su casa y no ha aparecido.

Wingates frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta. _"Esta mujer es lista"_ pensó, después volvió a sonreír amablemente. –Hermosa dama, el rey ha estado ausente por todos los deberes y responsabilidades que conlleva su sagrado puesto.

Antes de que Robin pudiera seguirle preguntando el actuó rápido. –Si lo que desean es ir en busca de salvajes, por favor, esperen unos pocos días más, cuando el rey vuelva podremos realizar otra expedición mucho más grande. Es duro, lo se, pero deben aceptar queridos amigos que su nakama no... Un guardia entró corriendo en el salón, interrumpiendo el discurso del noble.

-Señor, alguien a entrado en el patio interior del castillo está a punto de entrar en la fortaleza. Dijo pálido.

Todos se sorprendieron por ello, ¿Un ataque?, pensaron. _"¿El plan de atraerles ha funcionado?"_ pensó inmediatamente Nami, puede que aquel intruso fuera alguno de los encapuchados que les atacó. La navegante miró las caras de incredulidad de su capitán y del cocinero.

Descolocando a todos por su comportamiento, Luffy empezó a reír a carcajadas como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, con los brazos estirados y riendo locamente. Casi todos los presentes le miraban buscando alguna explicación medianamente coherente.

-Ese cabrón viene con fuerza. Dijo tranquilamente Sanji con una media sonrisa y fumándose su cigarro. La tripulación los miraba a los dos sin entender nada. Nami recapacitó las palabras del rubio y inconscientemente su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo desorbitado, _"¿Podría ser?"_ se preguntó rezando con toda su alma que fuera cierto.

Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron con fuerza, un hombre alto, con tres katanas y tres pendientes y su inconfundible pelo verde se dejó ver. Menos los dos hombres que habían sentido su presencia en cuanto entró dentro de aquel enorme castillo, todos los demás estaban clavados en sus sitios. Sonrisas, gritos de alegría y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en ellos.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, me distraje un poco por el camino. Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

**Y fin del capitulo 8, ya están todos reunidos así que a partir de aquí llegaran los momentos ZoNa y con ellos los lemmons y las peleas en la gran guerra. Espero que os guste este capitulo porque tengo mis dudas de cómo ha quedado, hacerme saber vuestra opinión por los comentarios. Me decidí poner lo del "miedo" como el problema de Zoro, se que ahora mismo tanto en el manga como en el anime parece que el espadachín es invencible por eso a lo mejor cuesta creer que él tuviera esos miedos, pero bueno es en lo que decidí basar la historia. Nada más que decir, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que disfrutéis con el fic, nos vemos en el siguiente cap un abrazo!**


	9. Reencuentro

Zoro intentaba respirar pero el pequeño cuerpo de Chopper se lo impedía. Entre lágrimas el doctor de la tripulación se había lanzado contra la cara del espadachín. Con las dos manos Zoro consiguió sacar al reno de su rostro respirando al fin.

-¿¡Intentas matarme o qué!?. Gritó Zoro, Chopper seguía llorando y continuaba aferrado a su brazo hasta que unas manos aparecieron para calmarle y alejarlo del hombre.

El cazador de piratas miró a una sonriente Robin agradeciéndole el gesto. Paseo la mirada por sus nakamas; encontrando a Luffy y Usopp abrazados por los hombros, "bailando" y festejando su vuelta acompañados de Brook tocando una alegre melodía, a Franky llorando mientras ocultaba su rostro con su enorme brazo metálico y gritaba sin mucha convicción _"¡No estoy llorando cabrones!"_, miró al cocinero y compartieron unos milisegundos de respeto para luego mirar cada uno hacia un lado seguramente pensando con qué molestar al otro. _"¿No falta alguien?"_, pensó Zoro buscando a cierta mujer. A pesar de ser un guerrero curtido en mil batallas, cuando sintió unos delgados brazos abrazándole el cuello y el contacto de los generosos pechos de Nami contra su torso, no pudo evitar caer de espaldas de la impresión.

Se irguió para quedar sentado en el suelo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Nami seguía abrazada a él, ocultado su cara en su pecho, Zoro podía sentir las líquidas lágrimas en su piel.

-Idiota, imbécil, memo, estúpido, cretino, capullo, majadero...Murmuraba la chica, parecía que había estado aguantándose todos los insultos y todas las maldiciones hasta que lo volviera a ver.

Zoro sonrió y cogió la barbilla de Nami para verle la cara llena de lágrimas pero feliz por haber vuelto. –Vaya, no sabía que me echarías tanto de menos bruja. Dijo con un tono de burla. Ella sonrió también.

-Cállate idiota.

Decir que Sanji se estaba muriendo de envidia sería decir poco. Todos sus nakamas veían la escena con asombro, picardía y desesperación por parte del cocinero. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sus labios estaban separados por apenas a centímetros.

-Es maravilloso que esté con nosotros señor Roronoa. La voz de Wingates interrumpió el momento, impidiendo que el ansiado, por los dos, beso llegara.

Zoro cerró el ojo y tuvo que controlarse mucho para no levantarse y cortarle la cabeza a ese pomposo hombre, no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra y ya le caía mal. Ayudo a Nami a ponerse en pie y así encarar al noble.

-Seguro que tienen un montón de cosas que contarse, pero seguro que usted estará agotado por la supervivencia en el bosque, por favor deje que nuestras sirvientas le preparen una habitación y en la cena podremos hablar con calma. Dijo Wingates rápido antes de que Zoro pudiera rechazar su oferta.

Ante la palabra "cena" la emoción y buen humor de Luffy volvió a una velocidad impresionante, la tripulación había recuperado su alegría habitual y se encaminaba a sus habitaciones mientras Wingates desapareció deprisa de aquel salón.

Zoro aprovechó su última posición junto a Nami para cogerla suavemente del brazo y pegarla a él.

-Debemos hablar gatita, este no es un lugar seguro. Susurró él.

Nami no sabía si los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo eran por el mensaje de Zoro o por sentir su fuerte cuerpo detrás de ella y su grave voz en su oído. Intentó permanecer firme y asintió pero con un perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo sonreír maliciosamente al espadachín.

Los dos se separaron cuando fueron a sus habitaciones, intercambiaron una última mirada y una última sonrisa tonta pero alegre. Nami se dirigió a su cuarto, encontrándose con Robin de camino. Sus habitaciones se comunicaban por una puerta, y mientras hablaban de qué ponerse para la cena Robin intentaba poner nerviosa a su amiga.

-¿Qué te parece esta camisa?. Preguntó la pelinaranja sin saber lo que le venía.

-Muy bonita, seguro que al espadachín le encanta. Dijo Robin con perversidad y rió cuando vio la reacción de la navegante, poniéndose roja, balbuceando cosas y sin saber qué contestar.

-No se a que te refieres. Dijo no muy convencida Nami.

-Me refiero a que casi lo violas si el señor Wingates no os hubiera interrumpido.

Las dos mujeres estallaron a carcajadas después de ese comentario. Puede que ellas eran las más "normales" de aquella banda pero la preocupación de no saber donde estaba su nakama ya había pasado.

-Puede que lo haga. Dijo altanera la navegante cogiendo sus ropas y dejando con la boca abierta a su amiga.

A pesar de sentir mucha vergüenza en ese momento, recordó lo que antes le había dicho Zoro pero no decidió compartirlo con la arqueóloga, si era importante él mismo lo diría en la cena.

Cuando esta llegó Sanji revoloteó un buen rato alrededor de las hermosas mujeres alabándolas. Sentados a la mesa toda la tripulación y Wingates empezaron a comer en silencio, más o menos debido a las quejas continuas de Usopp hacia Luffy por robarle su comida.

-Debe haber sido una experiencia terrible estar con esos salvajes Roronoa san. Dijo Wingates.

Zoro le miró con seriedad, recordó las palabras de Yankton mientras le llevaban a la capital _"No te fíes de ningún hombre del rey"_, tenia que seguirle el juego al noble, si no se arriesgaban a enfrentarse en una batalla monumental sin estar preparados.

-No estuve con los salvajes. Respondió Zoro. –Conseguí curarme yo solo y permanecí en el bosque hasta entonces, hasta que pude localizar el barco y por ende a mis nakamas.

Sanji empezó a reír mientras decía algo sobre que Zoro había estado un mes perdido en el bosque sin saber a donde ir. Por ello empezaron una de sus habituales peleas cortadas por Nami, tenían muchas peleas acumuladas en un mes y tenían que empezar pronto.

-Pero parece que te has curado muy bien. Dijo sorprendido Chopper.

-Aprendí del mejor. Chopper empezó a bailar semi avergonzado por aquel piropo.

-¿Sobreviviste ante aquel ataque?. Es impresionante Roronoa-san. Dijo indiferente Wingates mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

Zoro volvió a mirarle serio, las únicas personas que notaban esa tensión en la conversación eran las dos mujeres y el cocinero, los demás se dedicaban a bromear, el espadachín no les culpaba, habían estado muy preocupados por él, se merecían divertirse.

-Tuve que cazar algún que otro animal, ciervos y conejos mayormente. Empezó Zoro tranquilamente, luego cogió su copa de vino y antes de beber mandó un mensaje a Wingates. –Aunque hubo un puma que me costó un poco, pero al final solo era un gatito grande.

La expresión de suficiencia de Wingates, que hasta entonces había mantenido con gran maestría, desapareció por completo. Por primera vez, los que estaban atentos a la conversación, vieron al noble con una seriedad mortal, aparentemente furioso. Zoro bajó la mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de Shusui, tenía la sensación de que ese hombre iba a ordenar un ataque de un momento a otro. _"Por lo menos no está el gigante"_ pensó Zoro al saber que el rey estaba en otros asuntos.

-Siento dejarles damas y caballeros pero cómo les había comunicado el rey estará por llegar, por lo tanto cuando terminen diríjanse a sus habitaciones, seguro que cuando despierten podrán verle personalmente. Buenas noches. La seriedad seguía implantada en su rostro. Ni siquiera hizo la reverencia a la que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Cuando Wingates dejó el comedor, Zoro aprovechó para darle un pequeño papel a Nami en su mano. Ella le miró confundida, él le señaló a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas y a los sirvientes que servían la comida. Fuera lo que fuese no podía decirlo abiertamente.

Disimuladamente Nami leyó el papel;

"_Coger todas vuestras cosas y reuníos con nosotros en el cruce de las habitaciones, tenemos que salir de aquí."_

.

.

.

La noche llegó y de nuevo el hermoso castillo quedó oculto entre la oscuridad, ni solo ruido rompía el silencio de su interior. La torre de las habitaciones estaba en un profundo sueño y nada parecía fuera de lugar. Pero de nuevo, en esa isla, Nada es lo que parece.

De entre la penumbra, siniestras sombras avanzaban sin dejar rastro. Aquellas demoniacas figuras pasaron de largo los pasillos y entraron en habitaciones de los varones y de las mujeres, quedando a los pies de las abultadas sabanas donde descansaban sus objetivos. En ningún momento hicieron el menor ruido. Desenvainaron sus largas espadas todos a la vez, como si fuera una acción plenamente entrenada con anterioridad y descargaron el metal con fuerza sobre las camas.

El lúgubre sonido del metal de las espadas apuñalando a sus victimas era lo único que podía escucharse. Cuando las cuchilladas terminaron, algo sorprendió a las sombras. Ni gritos de dolor, ni gemidos de sufrimiento, ni siquiera las sábanas estaban rojas e inundadas de sangre. Una de las figuras levantó las telas que cubrían a uno de los tripulantes para encontrarse solo una almohada casi partida por la mitad por los espadazos. En las otras camas ocurría lo mismo.

-¿Están muertos?. Dijo una voz grave.

-Señor... la figura no pudo terminar su frase, la fuente de la voz se acercó a la cama donde supuestamente debería estar durmiendo el capitán. La luna llena iluminó el rostro de Wingates lleno de furia.

-¡Buscarlos, avisar a todos los soldados, quiero sus cuerpos sin vida a mis pies!. Gritó el noble.

Todos los encapuchados salieron corriendo de las habitaciones obedeciendo las órdenes del hombre. Podo después un gran cuerno de guerra sonaba en una de las torres alertando al castillo y la ciudad entera.

.

.

.

-Tenías razón super espadachín. Dijo Franky mientras dirigía el Sunny por las tranquilas aguas de las costas de la isla. El sonido del cuerno aún llegaba a sus oídos.

-¿Has podido ver lo que hicieron?. Preguntó Nami a Robin que deshacía su poder descruzando las manos.

-Han intentado matarnos mientras dormíamos. Si no llega a ser por Zoro ahora estaríamos desangrándonos en nuestras camas. Dijo sonriendo Robin pero el comentario hizo temblar a Usopp y a Chopper que se abrazaron buscando consuelo.

-Esta bien marimo, empieza a soltar. Dijo Sanji.

Zoro le miró molesto. –Será mejor que os sentéis es una larga historia.

.

.

.

-Señor. El barco de los Sombrero de Paja no está en el puerto, los guardias que los custodiaban estaban inconscientes, me temo que se han escapado. Dijo un encapuchado.

Wingates soltó una maldición, miró por su ventana hacia el mar, como buscándoles e intentó tranquilizarse.

-No me gustan los cabos sueltos, pero este me da igual. Tenemos los mapas de la navegante, mañana haremos otra expedición, avisa a los generales de la Orden. Dijo fríamente_. "Nos volveremos a encontrar Roronoa Zoro, te lo prometo."_ Pensó el despiadado hombre observando la enorme ciudad a los pies del castillo.

.

.

.

-¡Qué historia más bonita, no estoy llorando cabrones!. Gritaba Franky desde una esquina mientras lloraba sin poder hacer nada.

-Yo dibujé esos mapas...yo les llevé hasta esa gente. Murmuró preocupada Nami.

-No, los aldeanos escaparon a tiempo y además te habían engañado para que creyeras que me estaban buscando a mi, ni se te ocurra culparte por ello bruja. Dijo seguro el espadachín mirándola a los ojos.

Nami agradeció con una sonrisa el apoyo del espadachín.

-Esa historia me ha puesto la piel de gallina...aunque no tengo piel soy solo huesos Yohohohohoho.

-Un momento. Dijo Luffy extremadamente serio, todos se callaron para oír lo que tenía que decir el capitán.-Lucharemos contra esos cabrones. Pero antes...La gravedad de Luffy rallaba la preocupación. -¡Tenemos que celebrar que Zoro ha vuelto!. La gran sonrisa del capitán hizo que todos se llevaran las manos a la cabeza preguntándose que hacían con su vida y por qué estaban con ese loco, menos Robin que soltaba una carcajada por la actitud del mugiwara.

Cómo en cualquier loca fiesta de aquella banda, la bebida y la comida parecían no acabarse nunca. Las risas y las canciones inundaban el feliz ambiente, después de una temporada preocupante toda las ganas de fiesta volvieron con mucha fuerza. Hasta altas horas de la madrugada estuvieron celebrando, al final Luffy cayó el primero quedándose dormido e hinchado por la ingente cantidad de comida que había consumido. Usopp y Brook le siguieron y Sanji recomendó recoger todo e irse a descansar. Robin cargaba a un cansado Chopper en sus brazos mientras entraba en su habitación. Nami había desaparecido hacía un tiempo.

Zoro se desperezó y subió al puesto de vigía. Había bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para emborracharse y mucho menos caer ante el alcohol. _"A lo mejor puedo entrenar un poco"_ pensó mientras subía por la escalerilla. Tantos días parado, sin contar la batalla contra Reon, le habían dejado con un montón de energías acumuladas que tendría que gastar por su propia salud, mental y física.

Cuando llegó al puesto una sensación de nostalgia tocó a su cuerpo, había echado de menos aquel lugar, su santuario. Pasó la vista por el espacioso lugar; sus monstruosas pesas, su mini nevera con botellines de cerveza para poder disfrutarlos en paz, su cama, Nami encima de la cama, las ventas por donde entraba la hermosa luz de la luna, el teles_..."¿¡Nami encima de la cama!?"._

Zoro volvió a mirar hacia lo que creía que había sido una alucinación. Pero para sus suerte o para su tortura no lo era. La atractiva navegante estaba justo sentada en su cama, con una mirada felina que hizo tragar saliva al espadachín.

Nami se levantó del mueble, dejando ver su esbelta figura cubierta por la cazadora que Zoro había usado en la aventura de la Isla Mano (Episodio de Luffy), pero abrochada, era mucho más grande que ella por lo que el final de la prenda llegaba hasta medio muslo de la chica. Ante él tenía la imagen más sensual posiblemente imaginada acercándose cada vez más.

Nami sonrió aun más al ver el sonrojo que estaba invadiendo las mejillas de su nakama. Cuando llegó a estar a escasos centímetros de él, alzó los brazos y enrollándolos detrás de su cuello, se pegó a él mucho más, el pobre Zoro estaba en otro mundo y no sabía cómo actuar, solo que inconscientemente andaba hacia atrás seguido muy cerca de Nami.

-¿Estás bien Zoro?. Susurró la navegante en su oreja izquierda para después coger unos de los tres pendientes con la boca.

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza, es mujer lo quería volver loco, o más de lo que ya estaba. De repente sintió el borde de la cama en sus gemelos. _"¿Cuándo demonios hemos llegado hasta aquí?"_ pensó. La chica se las había ingeniado para llevarle hasta la cama sin ninguna dificultad. Sintió como Nami metía las manos dentro de su abrigo para deshacer el pañuelo rojo que lo sujetaba. Sin ninguna resistencia su abrigo cayó al suelo junto a sus katanas, quedando solo con los pantalones y las botas. Zoro intentó ver el rostro de Nami para pedir una explicación, no es que no le gustara eso, pues lo había soñado unas cuantas, pero por qué así tan de repente.

Cuando miró a los ojos a Nami, se encontró con esa peligrosa mirada de felina. De nuevo sintió la pequeña mano de la chica en su pecho y un leve empujón. Cayó en la cama con sorpresa. Esa mujer le estaba domando como si fuera un perrito de compañía. _"Kuina se tiene que estar descojonando de mi en estos momentos"_ pensó el espadachín. Pero sus pensamientos y cualquier razonamiento medianamente normal fue borrado de inmediato al ver a Nami gatear sobre su cuerpo y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Nami...estás segura...Empezó él cuando todavía le quedaban algunos segundos de cordura.

Los labios de la chica interrumpieron su frase, tardó varios segundos en comprender que la mujer de sus sueños lo estaba besando y tras quedar como un adolescente primerizo decidió corresponderle. Se besaron primero lentamente saboreando sus labios, fue ella la que decidió transformarlo en un beso mucho más pasional introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él. Zoro no podía sentirse mejor, correspondió siguiendo todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la navegante. Cuando rompieron el beso se miraron a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando recuperar la respiración pero con los ojos bañados de deseos que desde hace mucho tiempo querían salir.

-Siempre me salvas, como si fuera una dama en apuros. Decía Nami mientras le quitaba a Zoro el molesto haramaki. –Pero no soy ninguna princesita Zoro. Al terminar de decir esto Nami desabrochó los botones de la cazadora de Zoro, dejado al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo cubierto solo por una sensual lencería del mismo color que el cabello del espadachín.

Al ver aquello Zoro dejó de respirar, _"Tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó, pero ya todo le daba igual, si era una broma, un sueño, una alucinación o estaba muerto y había aparecido en el cielo. Cogió la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacia él volviendo a devorarse mutuamente en un beso cargado de lujuria. Se ayudó de sus pies para quitarse las pesadas botas que sonaron contra el duro suelo del cuarto.

Nami pasó sus besos al cuello de aquel hombre que la había vuelto loca, mordisqueó y chupó todo lo que quiso obteniendo gruñidos de placer de aquel salvaje. Esto solo hizo que su temperatura subiera hasta niveles muy altos, notaba las callosas manos de él en su espalda y muslos.

Mientras ella bajó a devorar sus pectorales él se las apañó para desabrochar el sugerente sujetador, cuando los pechos de Nami salieron libres y tocaron sus abdominales Zoro estaba eufórico. Hizo que la navegante subiera un poco por su cuerpo para tener justo a su alcance aquellos maravillosos pechos. Un gemido fuerte escapó de la garganta de Nami al sentir como ese hombre devoraba todo lo que su boca le permitía, mientras la torturaba jugando con su lengua en uno de los pezones, acariciaba el otro con la mano. Los gemidos cada vez más fuertes de Nami empezaban a llenar el cuarto. Zoro pensaba que podría quedarse allí una buena temporada, dando placer a esa sexy bruja. Pero ella tenía otros planes. Apartando a Zoro después de otro intenso beso, se deslizó por su sudoroso cuerpo. Mordió con fuerza los marcados abdominales y desabrochaba con sus manos los botones del abultado pantalón negro.

La chica se deshizo de un solo movimiento de los pantalones y de la ropa interior dejando a Zoro desnudo ante sus ojos. Agarró el grande miembro de con una mano mientras volvió a subir para besar en los labios al hombre. Gemidos de placer morían en sus bocas cuando empezó a realizar movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

Cuando rompieron el beso, un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Nami al ver la sonrisa maligna del espadachín. Utilizando su fuerza, enganchó a Nami de los muslos, obligándola a soltar su sexo, y para sorpresa de la navegante la posicionó justo encima de su cabeza. Nami tembló de solo sentir en caliente aliento de Zoro en su entrepierna, aun cubierta por el fino tanga que el espadachín se encargó de literalmente arrancar.

Como si de un lobo sediento de sed se tratase, lamió, mordió e hizo todo lo que quiso con el sexo de Nami, ella solo podía disfrutar gimiendo con fuerza y esta vez si llenando el cuarto con su fogosa voz, la navegante sintió desvanecerse más de una vez pero tras unos minutos, decidió que era hora de dar el gran paso.

Volvió a colocarse a horcajadas de su nakama, agarró su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en su cuerpo, los dos gimieron al sentir esa unión, se besaron otra vez, habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Nami empezó el movimiento sintiendo oleadas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo, entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha de Zoro para poder sujetarse a algo. Zoro gemía y gruñía como un animal y eso a la navegante le hizo alcanzar el cielo. Tener a Roronoa Zoro rugiendo de placer debajo de ella era lo mejor que había sentido en la vida.

-Un mes Zoro...Consiguió decir entre el placer que le proporcionaban los, de momento, lentos vaivenes. –Treinta días, sin verte, sin saber nada de ti, no quiero perderte otra vez. Otro gemido más fuerte escapó, interrumpiendo su declaración. Zoro al oír aquellas palabras aceleró los movimientos provocando que electricidad recorriera sus cuerpos.

El final se acercaba y ambos los sabían, Zoro se irguió hasta quedar sentado abrazando la cintura de Nami con el brazo izquierdo, sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos Zoro acompañó a Nami en las últimas estocadas.

Sin aguantar un minuto más Zoro se dejó llevar y gritó como si a atacara a un rival con todas sus fuerzas, al sentir algo caliente en su interior Nami tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida segundos después. Lágrimas de puro placer recorrían las mejillas de la chica que se apoyaba sin ninguna fuerza en su hombre. Con Nami aun temblando por todo lo que había sucedido, Zoro se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con la chica pegada a su cuerpo, con otra decena de besos lentos empezaron a caer en el sueño para dar por terminada aquella noche tan especial para ellos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 9, madre mía ducha fría después de escribir esto uffffff, es el primer lemmon que hago en un fanfic y he decidido hacerlo más o menos como suelen ser los lemmon de estos dos, bueno espero que os guste, cualquier critica por favor los comentarios animan muchísimo a escribir. He tardado más en subir este por qué las FINALES DE LA NBA han empezado y he estado sin dormir muchas noches XD. Pues nada más espero actualizar pronto y decirme que tal os está pareciendo la historia y que tal el capitulo, muchísimas gracias por leer un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	10. Momentos de paz

La luz del amanecer empezaba a bañar poco a poco el Sunny, por las ventanas del puesto de vigía aquellos primeros rayos de sol mostraron su interior, ropa esparcida por el suelo y unas sabanas bastantes revueltas. Dos cuerpos dormitaban abrazados debajo de ellas, la mujer se encontraba casi encima del hombre, con dos estúpidas sonrisas se habían quedados dormidos después de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

La molesta luz daba de lleno en el rostro de Zoro impidiéndole seguir durmiendo, cuando abrió su ojo tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a las imágenes que le llegaban. Lo primero que notó fue el pequeño cuerpo de la navegante de la tripulación sobre él, se sonrojó un poco al venirle de golpe todos los recuerdos de cómo habían pasado la noche. Casi inconscientemente apartó los despeinados cabellos de su rostro para verla y no pudo evitar sonreír, ni el mismo se lo creía, la gata ladrona durmiendo encima de él con una expresión de felicidad_. "Esto se considerará una leyenda"_ pensó divertido Zoro.

Por su parte Nami también empezaba a sentir el calor del sol en su espalda desnuda y se revolvía un poco a punto de despertarse. Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron y al igual que él tardó en acostumbrase, pero cuando vio la imagen de Zoro mirándola con una sonrisa perversa no pudo evitar sonrojarse muchísimo, aumentando así la sonrisa del espadachín.

-Buenos días. Dijo él lentamente.

Ella no contestó, la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento era increíble. _"¿Donde está la gatita de ayer?" _pensó Zoro.

-No...Empezó ella cuando al fin pudo hablar.- ¿No estás enfadado?. Dijo levantando la mirada.

Zoro tenía ante él la cara sonrojada de Nami iluminada vagamente por el sol mañanero, era una imagen que no se le olvidaría en la vida_. "Joder parece esto parece una maldita película"_. Acercó aun más a Nami y sencillamente la beso, saborearon una vez más sus labios y sus lenguas danzaron como habían hecho durante toda la noche.

-Cómo podría estar enfadado gatita. Dijo él cuando se separaron jadeantes. Nami sonrió ilusionada y le abrazó. Cambiaron de posición haciendo que la espalda de Nami se recostara contra el pecho de Zoro. Así tumbados de lado disfrutaron de ese momento de paz, podía ser el comienzo de algo, pero aquello tendría que esperar hasta que acabaran con la Orden.

-¿Cuándo será la batalla?. Preguntó ella un poco serie mientras acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Ahora nos dirigiremos hacia la aldea, allí podremos trazar un plan. Le respondió Zoro. – Cuando todo esto termine y nos vayamos de esta isla...podremos aclararlo todo. Dijo besando el comienzo de su cuello.

Ella sonrió ante eso. Después de un mes entero confusa por sus sentimientos por fin podría aclararlos con él, y si el destino lo quería, podría volver a disfrutar de una noche igual a la anterior.

-Los demás deben tener una resaca enorme, Brook ni siquiera se ha levantado para tocar su violín. Dijo divertida la chica.

Aquello le dio una idea no muy santa al espadachín de cómo aprovechar que no estaban sus nakamas para tocarles las narices.

-Entonces...Dijo Zoro sensualmente en el oído izquierdo de la navegante que tembló ligeramente al sentir el cálido aliento del hombre tan cerca. –Deberíamos dejarles dormir, no crees gatita. Zoro empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Nami pero sin fuerza, no quería dejar una marca que los delatara. Nami arqueó la espalda ante aquellas caricias, sentía la erección de Zoro golpeando contra su muslo, se mordió el labio de excitación, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no despertar a sus compañeros.

Las caricias se tornaron más íntimas, aun detrás de Nami, Zoro acariciaba sus pechos y su sexo casi con adoración, ella estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para gritar y que se enteraran hasta en Arabasta que estaban haciendo.

Con la misma intensidad de la noche pasada acabaron entregándose de nuevo el uno al otro mientras el astro rey se alzaba en el cielo, llenando de luz y calor todo lo que abarcaba.

No fue hasta casi media mañana cuando los mugiwara empezaron a recuperarse de la fiesta. Algunos con resaca otros con alegría pero al fin de cuentas levantándose y encontrándose en la cocina a la hora de comer.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien marimo?. Preguntó con voz pastosa Sanji.

La verdad era que la escena de la comida fue muy cómica, sobretodo para los dos amantes. Sanji y el Cyborg estaban que parecía a punto de explotarles la cabeza, mientras que el resto aun estaban un poco fatigados.

-Será porque dormí muy bien. Respondió con burla el espadachín. Las únicas personas que captaron el mensaje oculto de aquella frase fueron las dos mujeres de la banda. Una de ellas se sonrojó un poco y la otra sonrió enigmática al ya sospechar lo que había pasado.

-A lo mejor una melodía puede aliviar su dolor de cabeza Yohoho...La risa de Brook fue interrumpida por una patada y un puñetazo por parte de los dos hombres, acto seguido se sujetaron la cabeza ante el agudo dolor que vino después del bruco movimiento y el estruendo del golpe. El resto de la tripulación veía la escena con humor. Durante la comida Zoro y Nami siguieron dedicándose miradas y sonrisas efímeras como un par de adolescentes primerizos en su primera relación.

Llegada la tarde y mientras la tripulación se recuperaba antes de llegar a la costa, las dos mujeres se encontraban en su habitación compartida, Nami haciendo mapas y Robin eligiendo libros para leer.

-No te oí entrar anoche en la habitación. Dijo la morena escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de un libro.

-Estabas ya dormida. Respondió calmadamente Nami sin despejar la vista de sus mapas.

-Puede ser...o puede que no hayas dormido aquí, en otro sitio, por ejemplo, en el puesto de vigía haciéndole compañía al espadachín.

El lápiz paró en seco, Nami dejó sus reglas y los lápices encima de la mesa y se giró para encarar a la arqueóloga con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

-¿No se te escapa ni una verdad?. Dijo la pelinaranja divertida.

-Mi objetivo en la vida es encontrar lo que está oculto, por lo que no pasa nada sin que me entere, y encima algo tan importante. Se defendió Robin. - ¿Valió la pena?.

Nami amplió más su sonrisa. –No se como no os despertasteis todos con el escándalo que estábamos montando. Su sonrisa fue compartida por la de Robin.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a una Robin fleur que traía una botella de vino y dos copas. La original lo recogió para luego deshacer la copia, entregó una de las copas a Nami y la sirvió hasta la mitad.

-Detalles querida amiga, quiero saberlo todo. Dijo la arqueóloga provocando una carcajada en las dos mujeres.

.

.

.

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin cuando el Sunny llegó a una peque cueva dentro de los acantilados del oeste de la isla, lo suficientemente grande para esconder el barco. Los tripulantes ya habían preparado todo lo necesario para irse. Si tenían que fiarse de las indicaciones de Zoro podrían llegar a pasar días o incluso semanas hasta que llegaran a la aldea, por suerte alguien ya había pensado en ello.

-Chicos...Dijo Sanji. Tanto el como los otros dos usuarios de haki habían notado una presencia acercándose.

-¡Zoro-san! . Gritó una voz conocida por el espadachín.

De entre los matorrales el joven sobrino de Yankton apareció con los brazos arriba, mostrando que no tenía malas intenciones.

-Tranquilo cocinitas, conozco al chico. Dijo Zoro calmando a sus amigos. -¿Qué haces aquí chaval?.

-Mi tío nos ordenó a mi y a unos cuantos hombres que mantuviéramos vuestro barco vigilado, os hemos estado siguiendo por el bosque hasta que habéis decidido parar aquí. Hemos traído algunos caballos para poder llevaros.

Zoro se sorprendió por esto último. –¿Yankton sabía que iríamos en cuanto echáramos el ancla?.

El joven se puso un poco nervioso antes de dar la contestación. – Zoro-san...mi tío nos aseguró que te perderías de camino a la aldea, por eso no debíamos perderte de vista, lo dejó muy claro.

Las risas mal disimuladas de sus nakamas, excepto las de Sanji y Luffy, estaban cabreando al cazador de piratas hasta límites insospechados. El sobrino del jefe inconscientemente andaba hacia atrás asustado por la reacción del peliverde.

Zoro se giró para ver a casi todos sus compañeros tapándose la boca y aguantando la risa. –Si alguien dice un solo comentario... No terminó la frase, sus ojos poseían una mirada que auguraba muerte y había desenvainado un poco a Shusui. En ese instante todos se callaron, incluso Sanji, aunque le costó trabajo.

-Vámonos. Dijo Zoro aun enfadado y avergonzado.

Los indios y los piratas atravesaban rápidamente el bosque, los únicos que no iban a caballo eran Franky, por su excesivo peso, y Chopper que decidió transformarse y correr por su cuenta.

Nami sujetaba fuertemente la cintura de Zoro ante la mirada envidiosa del cocinero, gracias a Robin. La arqueóloga había conseguido que la navegante fuera en el mismo caballo que el guerrero de pelo verde.

-¿Cómo está la aldea?. Preguntó Zoro al sobrino de Yankton.

-Hicimos lo que nos dijiste, cada día han venido más gente buscando un lugar para refugiarse y muchos guerreros han dedicado luchar con nosotros y contigo. Dicen que Woundedbear es la esperanza de estas sagradas tierras. Dijo el chico orgulloso del relato.

-¿Woundedbear?. Preguntó Nami.

-Es una larga historia, olvidé mencionar eso cuando os conté todo lo demás. Respondió Zoro.

-Woundedbear...me gusta como suena. Susurró la mujer en su oído aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes de seguir el camino.

Zoro apretó los dientes, y aun más cuando sintió las suaves manos de ella recorrer sus abdominales descubiertos por el abrigo.

-No me provoques bruja. Dijo él, llevándose una sonrisa como respuesta.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar a la aldea. Aquella formación de casas donde según Yankton había 400 personas y que Zoro había conocido, había desaparecido. El número de tiendas y de casas provisionalmente construidas había aumentado muchísimo desde entonces. Zoro sintió como Nami le abrazó aun más sintiéndose cúlpale por aquella situación. Zoro quería girarse, besarla y abrazarla para que dejara de sentirse así pero ahora era mal momento.

Los aldeanos volvieron hacer el mismo gesto de respeto de hace unas semanas en cuanto vieron a Zoro, este bajó del caballo y ayudo a Nami a bajar. El sobrino del jefe les indicó los lugares para dejar sus pertenencias y luego los dirigió hacia la casa de Yankton donde estarían reunidos de nuevo los jefes de las tribus.

En cuanto Zoro entró en la casa todos se giraron y realizaron otra vez el gesto, el resto de mugiwara se sorprendieron ante tal muestra de respeto. Yankton se acercó a ellos rápidamente para dar la mano a Zoro.

-Hermano, estábamos esperándoos, mande a mi...hermano, ya me puedes soltar el brazo, estás apretando mucho...El jefe de la aldea estaba sufriendo es sus carnes la fuerza de Zoro, que apretaba el antebrazo del indio.

-¿Con que seguro que me perdería?. Dijo el espadachín con un aura maligna saliendo de su cuerpo que hizo temer a Yankton.

-Pero hermano... es que la última vez que fuiste solo a un sitio acabaste en...Arg... el pobre hombre casi iba a llorar, ese sería su final.

-Ya hablaremos. Dijo Zoro muy cabreado. –Estos son mis nakamas.

-Es un honor teneros aquí. Dijo la chamán que entró en escena. – Se que es repentino y espero que Woundedbear os haya explicado todo, por eso necesitamos pensar en que hacer antes de que más gente corra peligro.

Los mugiwara asintieron entendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Se reunieron alrededor de la fogata para discutir el plan de ataque contra Anderson.

-El rey estará en el castillo, sus generales de la orden estarán allí también, tú ya te has enfrentado con ellos. Dijo Yankton señalando a Zoro que asentía.

-Son bastante fuertes juntos, pero separados será más fácil vencerles, hay un tipo con un mazo enorme, una mujer puerco espín y hay otro...Zoro recordó la "alucinación" de Nami muriendo.-Tener cuidado con el tercero. Dijo serio.

-¿Qué hacemos con el resto de los soldados?. Preguntó el anciano jefe de los Santee.

-Nuestra ventaja es el ataque sorpresa. Anderson y sus soldados no esperan que les ataquen. Zoro miró a Luffy rápidamente. –¿Puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste para noquear a los 50.000 hombres pez?.

-Si claro. Respondió sonriendo el capitán.

-Necesito que hagas lo mismo con la ciudad, no quiero que inocentes salgan heridos, en cuando Luffy haya dejado fuera de combate a muchos de los soldados vosotros les atacareis, todos los soldados del rey están también al servicio de la Orden por lo que tener cuidado. Explicó Zoro mirando a Yankton y al resto de tribus que entendieron perfectamente que esa era la guerra que debían librar.

-Entonces vamos a luchar contra un gigante seguramente más poderoso que Oz, nosotros solos. Dijo Sanji dando una calada al cigarro.

-Por algo somos el trió monstruoso. Dijo Luffy para después echarse a reír despreocupadamente.

-Está decidido. Mañana, cuando el sol se oculte, atacaremos el castillo de Bridge. Si alguien quiere echarse atrás no pasa nada, vamos a una batalla esto es muy serio. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

-Ir a descansar con vuestras familias, pasar tiempo con ellas, mañana se decidirá nuestro futuro. Dijo Yankton para concluir la reunión.

Los guerreros abandonaban la casa del jefe para dirigirse con sus seres queridos. Zoro veía como niños abrazaban a sus padres con entusiasmo. Esa gente se merecía vivir en paz, sin ser perseguidos. Cuidar sus tierras que por derecho les corresponden, Zoro sabía que no había vuelta atrás, esto acabaría con su muerto o con la de Anderson.

El espadachín observó como Yankton se reunía con sus hijas y con su mujer y decidió dejarles a solas, se dirigió siguiendo los pasos de sus nakamas hacia las casas preparadas para ellos. Cuando llegó a la suya se deshizo del abrigó y apoyó sus katanas en un rincón, y cuando fue a la cama, de nuevo la navegante estaba esperándole sentada, sonrió ante aquello.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. Dijo Zoro.

-¿Te molesta?. Dijo ella al cabo de un rato después de admirar el torso de su espadachín acercándose.

-Para nada. Zoro se agachó para besarla un buen rato, se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose tranquilamente. -¿Lucharás?. Preguntó un poco preocupado.

Nami le miró extrañada.- Por supuesto, quiero vengarme de esos idiotas que querían quitarme mi tesoro. Aquello dejó a Zoro bastante triste al saber el motivo. –Además...de alejarme de ti. Terminó para devolver la alegría al cuerpo del hombre.

-Será una pelea muy dura. Dijo esta vez ella. –¿Seguro que podrás contra Anderson?

-Le debo mi vida a esta gente, les prometí que les ayudaría, no puedo echarme atrás, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas. Le respondió Zoro, la navegante sonrió, esa era una verdad como un templo, Roronoa Zoro siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Los dos pasaron la noche entre besos, caricias y gemidos, no sabían como en poco más de un mes su relación había dado un giro radical, algo que les reconfortaba y que les gustaría a los dos continuar, después de esta gran guerra.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el número 10, se que es bastante corto comparado con los anteriores pero no quería poner nada más, en los siguientes llegaran las luchas y espero que me den para unos cuantos capítulos más. Decir que espero recibir más reviews de los anteriores caps para saber que tal el lemmon y demás, los comentarios ayudan muchísimo tanto a escribir como a mejorar. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia que ya poco a poco se acerca a su final, espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirla, cualquier crítica, opinión, consejo...etc será recibido con honores XD. Un saludo muy fuerte y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, adiós!**


	11. Asalto

El sol empezaba su lento camino para ocultarse y dar paso a la oscura noche. La capital de Newempire estaba llena de vida por la innumerable actividad realizada tanto los civiles que realizaban sus rutinas de negocios como los soldados que patrullaban las calles.

En el castillo de Bridge el dinamismo era mayor, los soldados y sirvientes no paraban de moverse cargando sacos enormes repletos de tesoros, dichas fortunas eran guardadas en una de las cámaras más profundas del enorme castillo. Un hombre observaba todo este maravilloso, para sus ojos, proceso atentamente desde un balcón.

-Mi señor, le presento al señor Mcnulty, es el contable que está administrando todos los tesoros que hemos estado guardando. Dijo una mujer de figura estilizada con el pelo gris, llevando una traje de doncella distinto a las demás sirvientes, demostrando que ella era más importante que cualquiera de las otras mujeres en el castillo.

Ella y un hombre ataviado con un traje marrón, camisa blanca y corbata negra aparecieron en el balcón interrumpiendo el entretenimiento del anterior huésped de aquel lugar. El tal Mcnulty era un hombre pequeño y delgado, con gafas y peinado con gomina hasta la saciedad. Sin duda era la viva imagen del estereotipo de contable.

-E-Es... un ho-honor...señor. tartamudeaba nerviosísimo el hombre.

Wingates dejó de apoyarse en la barandilla del balcón para encarar a los dos visitantes, sonrió con amabilidad para tender la mano al contable, este apretó la mano con inseguridad, el noble tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar una mueca de asco, casi sin que se notara limpió su mano empapada de sudor ajeno gracias al pequeño contable.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte Margaret. Dijo el elegante noble, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y dejó solos a los dos hombres. –Demos un paseo señor Mcnulty.

Los dos recorrieron los enormes pasillos del castillo, hablaron de la enorme cantidad de riquezas que tenían y de lo bueno que sería esto para el reino.

-Entonces mi señor, ¿Repartiremos el tesoro con los ciudadanos?. Preguntó inocentemente el hombre con gafas.

La risa de Wingates se dejó oír por toda la zona. Mcnulty no sabía si seguirle el juego o quedarse callado. ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?.

-Verá amigo mío, esa enorme riqueza harán a nuestro país grande, ahora tenemos el poder para conseguir lo que queramos. Llevar la civilización no solo a algunas partes de este basto territorio, si no hacer desaparecer la barbarie y lo primitivo. Dar una vida nueva y mejorada a estas salvajes tierras. Esos tesoros son la clave para nuestro futuro. La pasión de la voz de Wingates hizo estremecer a su acompañante. El noble se dirigió hacia él y colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo le guió hacia una gran puerta.

-Pero debe entender que yo no soy nadie para hablar sobre estos menesteres, usted buen hombre, debe de decirle lo mismo que me ha contado a otra persona mucho más importante que yo, y un consejo, haga todo lo que le pida, utilice sus inteligentes conocimientos para administrar el tesoro de la manera que él quiera.

-¿Él ...señor?. balbuceó el hombre antes de entrar por las grandes puertas.

Una sala inmensa, y con diferencia, la mayor de todo el castillo se imponía ante los dos hombres. Al igual que todo en aquel lugar, el lujo y el buen gusto reinaban en cada parte de esa sala. Desde las cortinas y las alfombras de terciopelo hasta las ventanas y los cuadros que había estaban remarcados con oro. Todo en esa sala quería dar protagonismo a lo que se encontraba en el final, un enorme trono, adornado con piedras preciosas y engrandecido con todo tipo de detalles acaparaba toda la atención.

En él una figura ataviada con ropas igual de elegantes que las de Wingates descansaba tranquilamente. Cuando levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba los que habían entrado en su sala del trono dejó ver su anciano rostro. Un hombre de complexión delgada pero alta, con una barba y una melena largas y blancas que se esparcían cuidadosamente peinadas por su rostro denotaba su veteranía.

Mcnulty actuó inmediatamente llevado por el miedo. Se arrodilló en cuanto entró por las puertas ante la mirada divertida de Wingates.

-¡Dios salve a Lord Anderson!. Gritó con los ojos cerrados y temblando ante la impresión de estar tan "cerca" del rey.

.

.

.

En la aldea todos sus habitantes se estaban preparando. Los hombres y las mujeres recogían sus armas para reunirse con el inmenso grupo de guerreros que irían a luchar. Los más ancianos, hombres y mujeres que no podían combatir y los niños recogían todas las provisiones para refugiarse en los lugares sagrados de sus tierras.

Los mugiwaras también se preparaban. Franky se había recargado totalmente de cola, Chopper cogió una mochila para sus rumble balls y medicinas en el caso de que tuviera que curar a sus compañeros en el propio campo de batalla. Por último Usopp llevaba una gran arsenal, municiones y cualquier artilugio que puede ser útil.

Yankton se acercó a Zoro que limpiaba sus katanas.

-Hermano, dentro de poco el sol se ocultará, estamos preparados. A tu orden marcharemos a la guerra. Zoro asintió un poco abrumado por el hecho de dirigir a un ejercito entero de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a morir por proteger a sus familias, por proteger su hogar.-Tomad esto, puede que no seáis de este país, pero lucháis junto a nosotros por recuperarlo.

El indio le dio unos botes de pintura de guerra. Zoro sonrió con ironía, los botes tenían el color representativo de cada tripulante, parecía que los había preparado para ellos específicamente. _"En serio esto cada vez parece salido de una película o de una historia escrita por algún loco"_, pensaba Zoro repartiendo entre sus nakamas las pinturas.

-Es la hora chicos, preparaos. Dijo Zoro serio. Todos asintieron y empezaron a moverse al frente del gran ejercito de "salvajes".

Al sol le quedaban pocos minutos para su desaparición total hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

.

.

.

Wingates paseaba con tranquilidad por los preciosos jardines del interior del castillo, la luna iluminaba su camino, dando a las flores un bello y un color únicos, una brisa suave golpeo su cuerpo. Sonrió con arrogancia. Lo tenía todo y dentro de poco aquel reino sería uno de los más poderosos del Nuevo Mundo. Nada podría pasarle, ni a él, ni al rey, ni a la Orden. O eso era lo que creía.

Sin previo aviso, una enorme onda invisible a los ojos humanos, pero de gran poder lo atravesó. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por completo ante tal poder, había mantenido la conciencia por poco. Miró preocupado hacía algunas sirvientas que estaban por el jardín, todas ellas desmayadas. _"Haki del Rey...no puede ser...en esta isla no hay nadie capaz de despertarlo de semejante manera"_ pensó el noble intentando controlar su trabajosa respiración. Después de pensar durante segundos e intentar averiguar la fuente de aquel poder, Wingates se puso tenso y abrió los ojos con asombro. _"Imposible...Mugiwara... Roronoa". _

-¡Soldados, dar la alerta a la Orden y al resto de militares, nos atacan!. Gritó desesperado Wingates mientras corrían con prisa al interior del castillo para refugiarse.

Luffy levantaba la vista después de la liberación de su haki. Los guerreros indios le miraban con estupefacción.

-He apuntado más hacia la ciudad, los civiles no se despertarán hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. Dijo sonriendo el capitán.

-De acuerdo, entonces arrasemos el maldito castillo. Respondió Zoro con una sonrisa.

Todos emitieron un grito de guerra, empezando a correr directamente hacia las enormes puertas de Bridge. La tripulación avanzaba en la primera línea, el ejercitó los seguía sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando estaban llegando a las puertas cientos de soldados se interponían en su camino.

-¡Nosotros nos quedaremos para combatir a sus soldados, ir vosotros hacia el castillo!. Gritó Yankton a Zoro. El espadachín asintió, la tripulación corría hacia los grandes portones mientras los indios y los casacas rojas luchaban ferozmente detrás de ellos.

-¡Franky!. Gritó el peliverde dando la señal al cyborg.

-¡Super!. Exclamó el aludido, presionando con su enorme mano derecha su esférica hombrera izquierda, tres cohetes sobresalieron de su metálico cuerpo. -¡Franky Rocket Launcher!. Los tres misiles se activaron y salieron disparados a gran velocidad, su objetivo eran las puertas que no tardaron en alcanzar y explotar en pedazos.

Los mugiwara entraron en el castillo pisoteando los restos de la entrada destruida, cuando llegaron al espacio interior que separaba la muralla del edifico principal del castillo, Chopper advirtió al resto de la aparición, cada vez más numerosa, de soldados. Pero estos no estaban solos, al igual que el día que fueron atacados, cientos de encapuchados armados empezaban a rodearles.

Sanji alzó la pierna derecha un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro y el humo de su cigarro inundando sus pulmones. –La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Aquella filosófica frase tuvo su momento de respeto y sabiduría, aunque no duró mucho. -¡Os voy a dar una paliza a todos vosotros, cabrones, por atacar a mis hermosas damas!. Dijo el cocinero enfurecido, no había estado tan cabreado desde que supo que el hombre/león invisible iba a casarse con Nami.

Al ver a su nakama prender fuego, literalmente hablando, todos sus compañeros se alejaron despacio de él y se dedicaron a prepararse para la batalla contra los esbirros del rey. Estos últimos decidieron atacarles, aunque un poco asustados por ver al hombre rubio transformarse en un demonio...o en un Saiyan dependiendo de las creencias de cada uno.

Sin duda los encapuchados que hace poco más de un mes habían estado en el asalto contra el pequeño grupo de aquella tripulación entendieron el valor de su recompensa. Cada mugiwara estaba acabando con una cantidad enorme de soldados y con una facilidad ridícula. Los encapuchados, aun portando sus mortíferas armas estaban desesperados, daba igual donde posaran su vista en la batalla; aun lado un mapache que había crecido de tamaño en un segundo estaba repartiendo golpes de karate a diestro y siniestro, una mujer estaba quebrando los cuerpos de los soldados haciendo aparecer múltiples brazos en sus cuerpos. Cuando los pobres militares se alejaban de estos dos se topaban con la ira de un hombre rubio muy enfadado y el metálico sonido del gigante que no paraba de gritar "Super". En vez del sonido de disparos y de gritos de furor, lo que más se oía era una canción interpretada por un violín, truenos que nadie sabía de donde habían aparecido y las risas de algunos de los tripulantes.

En apenas 30 minutos los casi mil soldados y encapuchados se hallaban totalmente derrotados en el suelo, los miembros de la tripulación estaban estirándose pues el esfuerzo no había sido mucho que digamos. El cyborg y el esqueleto chocaron las manos felicitándose por su trabajo mientras el cocinero seguía ardiendo aun insatisfecho por no haber podido golpear a tantos como quisiera.

Zoro se acercó a uno de los pocos soldados que no estaba inconsciente, se agachó apoyando su rodilla izquierda en la tierra y cogiendo por el cuello de la casaca al hombre.

-¿Dónde está Anderson?. Dijo con una expresión seria que asustó al hombre. – De...dentro del castillo, en la sala real. Respondió como pudo. Zoro golpeó con un "suave" puñetazo al soldado dejándolo inconsciente.

El espadachín miró al capitán y este asintió, todos volvieron a correr hacia las puertas de la verdadera entrada al enorme castillo. De pronto los integrantes del trío monstruoso sintieron algo muy fuerte, justo encima de sus cabezas.

-¡A cubierto!. Gritó Luffy, sus nakamas obedecieron inmediatamente poniéndose a cubierto ante el ataque que venía.

Con un grito desgarrador una enorme figura había caído justo encima de ellos. Gracias al grito de su capitán pudieron esquivarlo en el último momento.

-¡Estás muerto Roronoa y tus putos amigos también!. Dijo una voz entre el polvo levantado tras el duro golpe, una voz que Zoro ya había escuchado. De entre la humareda y saliendo del enorme hoyo que había provocado su ataque, un gigante encapuchado armado con un mazo de hierro, que podría rivalizar con su propio tamaño, que respondía ante el nombre de Rock apareció justo interponiéndose en el camino de la tripulación.

Nami sintió una fuertes brazos cogiéndola aún en el suelo, abrió los ojos para encontrar el cuerpo de su espadachín protegiéndola, sonrió, aunque no quisiera ese hombre la iba a salvar y proteger siempre, la ladrona profesional tenía que admitir que le encantaba aquello. Pero sentía el cuerpo de él muy tenso, le miró al rostro para encontrar la misma tensión. El primer oficial pudo sentir un estremecimiento en su brazo izquierdo, el recuerdo del dolor que sufrió por la culpa de aquel mazo aun estaba bastante presente en su mente. Se dispuso a devolverle el favor cuando el enorme brazo de Franky le detuvo y Zoro le miró sin entender.

-Tranquilo fiera, necesitas reservarte para el gigante, me ocuparé de él y así no os molestará. Le dijo el cyborg antes de ponerse de pie ajustarse sus gafas de sol y empezar su ataque.-¡Strong Rigth!. El puño y su antebrazo derecho salieron disparados en dirección al encapuchado, una fuerte cadena de hierro mantenía la extremidad lanzada unida con su dueño. -¡Quita del medio!. La mano se abrió cogiendo la parte delantera de la túnica negra, para sorpresa de Rock, el extraño hombre con tupé azul lo estaba levantando en el aire y lanzándolo a la posición contraria a la que se encontraba hace escasos segundos, su enorme cuerpo no recibió muchos daños pero estaba sorprendido con la facilidad con la que le había quitado de su sitio.

-¿Estarás bien Franky?. Preguntó Luffy mientras el cyborg se iba acercando a su rival.

-Yo me quedaré con él. Dijo Robin sorprendiendo a todos. –Ese hombre debe de ser uno de los generales de Anderson, será mejor que no os entretenga. El argumento de la arqueóloga pareció convencer a todos que entraron por la puerta del castillo, antes de que esta cerrara medio cuerpo de Sanji apareció medio en llamas.

-¡Más te vale que mi preciosa Robin no salga herida o te mataré jodido robot de mierda!. Gritó el rubio antes de desaparecer por la entrada.

-¿Preparada Nico Robin?. Dijo con una sonrisa el carpintero.

-Un momento. Respondió ella cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. –Mil fleur, Gigantesco Mano. Dos manos gigantes aparecieron en el suelo, los dos hombres se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque que empezaría el combate. Pero para su sorpresa y después totalmente incomprensión, las manos de Robin en vez de atacar al encapuchado, estaban recogiendo a los soldados y a los encapuchados anteriormente derrotados y colocándolos fuera de las murallas, creando una montaña de cuerpos sin consciencia. Cuando tanto Rock como Franky la miraron pidiendo alguna explicación medianamente racional para aquello, el cyborg mostraba una cómica mueca en su rostro que hizo reír un poco a Robin antes de decir algo.

-¿Qué?. ¿No pensaríais luchar con un montón de gente en el suelo verdad?. Dijo tranquilamente la morena para el asombro aun mayor de los dos hombres. –Si lo hubierais hecho, seguramente habríais matado a muchos de los que se encontraban ahí y en vez de luchar con tierra bajo vuestros pies, tendríais que acostumbraros a la sangre y a las vísceras esparcidas, si no llego a intervenir claro está.

-En esta tripulación no hay nadie normal, asegurado. Dijo Franky frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas con su mini mano.

-Sois patéticos, creéis que podéis vencer al maestro, es más, creéis que podéis conmigo un robot y una mujer. Dijo Rock retirando la capucha que cubría su rostro mostrándolo, feo y desproporcionado, con algunos dientes desaparecidos y cicatrices que cruzaban toda la cara. _"Parece como si el de Viernes 13 y Freddy Krueger hubieran fusionado sus caras"_ pensó de inmediato Franky sintiendo un escalofrío desagradable al pensar la manera de fusionar a esos dos.

-¡Vamos a darle una super paliza Nica Robin!. Grito Franky golpeando sus puños formando una corriente eléctrica por ellos. Robin sonrió y volvió a cruzar los brazos. –Entendido.

Los inmensos hombres se lanzaron al ataque a la vez, una enorme explosión retumbó por toda la zona en aquel momento.

.

.

.

El resto de la tripulación avanzaba por los enormes pasillos y salas del castillo, algunos encapuchados salieron a su encuentro siendo fácilmente derrotados por el grupo. Oían numerosas explosiones seguramente de la batalla de Franky y Robin pero seguían avanzando confiando en sus nakamas. Después de correr unos minutos Nami hizo pararse al grupo entero.

-Quietos un segundo. ¿Vosotros vais a ir a luchar contra el gigante verdad?. Preguntó la navegante al trío monstruoso, o trío de idiotas como los llamaba ella. Los aludidos asintieron seguros de que ese era el plan. –De acuerdo, vosotros conmigo. Dijo ella señalando a Brook, Usopp y Chopper.

-¿Qué?. Preguntaron todos buscando alguna explicación. La navegante suspiró y buscó las palabras para hacerse entender.

- Primero; no pienso ir a un lugar donde pueda salir herida por un monstruo gigante. Segundo; estos imbéciles han estado guardando muchos tesoros durante este mes, por lo tanto vamos a llevarnos hasta la ultima moneda de aquí. Esto último lo dijo con el símbolo del berry en sus ojos brillando con fuerza.

Todos los hombres, menos Sanji que giraba alrededor de la mujer alabando su inteligencia, pensaron que el lema una vez dicho por Chopper; _"Todo por la pasta"_, era perfectamente aplicable a la gata ladrona.

El sonido de pisadas y armas moviéndose llamó la atención de los piratas, Sanji que todavía estaba furioso arremetió junto con un sonriente Luffy contra el grupo de enemigos que les venía por el pasillo.

Zoro aprovechó la ausencia de aquellos dos y la distracción que tenían murmurando sobre como salir de allí con vida el esqueleto, el tirador y el reno para acercarse a Nami cogerle la mano y pegarla a él.

-¿Siempre estamos con el dinero verdad bruja?.

-Ya me conoces, además si vamos contra el rey lo único que haré será estorbar y distraerte, yo me encargo de mi tesoro y tu acaba con ese desgraciado. Dijo ella con una sonrisa intentando soltarse del agarre del hombre.

-Ten cuidado gatita. Susurro él antes de besarla con fuerza. Ella respondió inmediatamente poniendo una mano en la mejilla de él, el beso aumentaba en intensidad y los dos amantes no querían separarse por nada, pero gracias a las leyes bilógicas, tuvieron que parar y recuperar el aliento, se miraron a los ojos un poco sonrojados. Nami amplió la sonrisa y le dio un beso muy corto como despedida.

-En marcha chicos. Dijo la navegante mientras se metía por uno de los pasillos seguida de los tres asustadizos de la tripulación.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza, aquella mujer era peor que Doflamingo en cuestión de manipulación. El espadachín alzó la vista para observar como Luffy y Sanji acababan con todo un escuadrón entero de soldados sin ni siquiera inmutarse, se dirigió hacia ellos para poner rumbo hacia la sala del rey.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 11. Este cap va dedicado a Nami Haki y muchas gracias por los comentarios a Rukia Snape, Antoinette Gray y dened01 MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS me han animado un montón. Explicaciones y cosas que decir.**

**PRIMERO: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como ya dije esta semana han sido las finales de la NBA y entre que las he visto acostándome a las 6 de la mañana, gracias a la diferencia horaria, luego celebrando el segundo anillo de Lebron y recuperando sueño y de resaca pues he tardado, no se volverá a repetir.**

**SEGUNDO: A partir de aquí serán las luchas de la tripulación contra Anderson y su ejercito. Supongo que las iré poniendo por orden pero a lo mejor mezclando momentos, ya veré como queda todo.**

**Ya está, decirme en los comentarios que os ha parecido, cualquier cosa es bien recibida. Espero que os haya gustado muchas gracias por leer y un abrazo enorme adiós!**


	12. Sayonara Baby

El fuego crecía a medida que la batalla se cobraba más y más bajas. Yankton y sus hombres luchaban ferozmente contra los casacas rojas, su determinación y confianza que habían depositado en la tripulación pirata les estaba ayudando a ganar pese a las dificultades. Los soldados estaban inseguros, no tenían la certeza de poder ganar a aquellos guerreros que se lanzaban al combate sin miedo alguno a perder la vida.

Para empeorarlo todo, unos enemigos del reino habían entrado en el castillo y las grandes explosiones a sus espaldas no auguraban nada bueno. Sin embargo la idea, creencia y fe indiscutible en su rey les impedía abandonar el combate.

Otra gran explosión llamó la atención de los dos bandos, la gran columna de humo se extendía hasta el enrojecido cielo fruto del color de las abundantes llamas.

-¡Strong Hammer!- Un enorme puño de metal se estrelló en el suelo, provocando un gran socavón alrededor de la zona del golpe. El destinatario de ese puño lo había conseguido esquivar y ponerse muy cerca de su dueño.

El enorme encapuchado golpeó fuertemente el pecho de Franky con su monstruoso mazo, consiguiendo que el carpintero y creador del Sunny volara por el aire y se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la muralla.

-¡Franky!- Gritó Robin al ver a su compañero caer de forma tan violenta. Miró seriamente al encapuchado y cruzó sus brazos. - ¡Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano Stomp!- Dos gigantescas piernas aparecieron detrás de la arqueóloga y se dirigieron apresuradas hacia su enemigo.

Rock alzó su mazo y detuvo el ataque de Robin con una facilidad ridícula. La mujer empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero aquel hombre no se inmutaba, soportaba la fuerza de sus enormes extremidades casi sin esfuerzo.

-No soy una cucaracha a la que puedas pisotear zorra- Dijo Rock para acto seguido hacer fuerza y sacarse de encima las piernas Fleur de Robin que desaparecieron en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

La mujer cayó hacia atrás al recibir el dolor de sus desaparecidas piernas. Se incorporó lo suficiente para ver la sádica sonrisa del encapuchado que se acercaba a ella para destrozarla con su mazo.

-¡Strong Right!- Un puño unido a una cadena impactó de lleno en el costado izquierdo de Rock, que dio con fuerza en otra pared de la muralla.

El hombre se levantó incrédulo, aquel potente ataque había dañado un poco sus costillas y eso le estaba molestando al respirar. _"Pero sí le he dado con todo en el cuerpo, tendría que estar partido por la mitad"_ pensó el encapuchado.

-Vas a necesitar algo más grandullón- Decía Franky mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol con la mano izquierda y con la derecha golpeaba su pecho haciendo un sonido metálico.

-¿Un robot?- Preguntó sorprendido Rock.

-¡Cyborg, soy un cyborg, que manía con lo del robot joder!- Gritó enfurecido Franky, ya tenía suficiente con el "gracioso" de Sanji diciéndole robot a todas horas y comparándole con el Gigante de hierro, para que llegara aquel engendro y también lo llamara así.

-Da igual, morirás de todas formas- Dijo fríamente el encapuchado poniéndose en pie.

-¿Puedes luchar super arqueóloga?- Preguntó esta vez serio Franky a su compañera mientras le tendía una mano para levantarse.

-Por supuesto- Dijo ella sonriendo y aceptando la mano del hombre para volver a ponerse en posición de ataque y reanudar el combate.

.

.

.

-Yohohohoho- La risa de Brook retumbaba por el pasillo que los cuatro mugiwaras recorrían, tres de ellos obligados a realizar una misión; encontrar los tesoros, aunque más bien sería; proteger a la navegante en busca de los tesoros.

-Vamos, estamos muy cerca- Dijo Nami a sus "guarda espaldas".

Después de atravesar el interminable pasillo, llegaron a unas oscuras escaleras que obviamente llevarían hasta las cámaras subterráneas del castillo, es decir, hasta el tesoro. Antes de que Nami pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, unas voces se dejaron oír gracias al eco del subsuelo.

-¡Proteger el oro del Lord con vuestras vidas!-

Nami supuso que seria el líder de una patrulla de guardias que estarían protegiendo SU tesoro. Si bajaban por las escaleras tendrían que enfrentarse a aquellos guardias y era lo último que quería ella. Recapacitó pensando en las posibilidades para bajar sin terminar en una batalla campal.

Los tres acompañantes veían como la navegante daba vueltas de un extremo a otro de la sala justo al comienzo de las escaleras.

-¿Es necesario bajar ahí Nami?, es muy siniestro. Dijo Chopper encima del hombro de Usopp y recibiendo su apoyo en su cuestión.

"_Siniestro...¡Eso es!"_ los ojos de la mujer brillaron ante la idea que se le había formado en la cabeza, ante el miedo de sus compañeros. –Brook- Dijo Nami llamando la atención del esqueleto.

-Dígame Nami-san, pero antes, ¿Podría enseñarme sus...- Una patada en su cabeza no le dejó terminar su pregunta.

-Escúchame y cállate por un momento. Dijo la navegante acercándose a su "oído" o más o menos a la zona donde estaría si todavía conservara su piel y su músculos.

.

.

.

Una escuadra de al menos 20 guardias estaba delante de una cámara acorazada, solo algunas antorchas incrustadas en las columnas de la sala iluminaban un poco el lugar. Los soldados estaban puestos en formación esperando cualquier amenaza bajar por las escaleras, la única forma de llegar hasta allí.

Uno de los guardias creyó ver una sombra que se movió muy rápido, pero no había ni rastro por lo que debía haber sido una alucinación. Sin previo aviso "alguien" empezó a tararear una canción pegadiza.

-Maldita sea, no es el momento para hacer el imbécil- Dijo el capitán de aquella patrulla visiblemente enfadado.

-Señor...no hemos sido nosotros- Respondió pálido uno de sus subordinados.

Cuando el joven dijo eso, todos los soldados se prepararon para el combate, armando sus mosquetes y apuntando hacia la escalera. De nuevo, la canción tarareada volvió a sonar en el interior de aquella oculta sala.

-¡Muéstrate!- Gritó el capitán un poco nervioso al todavía oír la melodía pero no ver a su cantor. Una de las antorchas se apagó, dejando solo dos encendidas y provocando que el miedo y los nervios empezaran a destruir la formación de los guardias.

-Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho- Esta vez una cristalina voz atravesó a cada uno de los presentes, sus manos empezaban a temblar y el ambiente en aquella sala se había vuelto más frío.

La luz de la segunda antorcha desapareció, todos los hombres incluido el capitán estaban temblando y apuntaban en todas direcciones. Uno de los soldados disparó su arma hacia la nada mientras gritaba terriblemente asustado.

-¡Idiota, reserva las balas!- El capitán, al ver las caras pálidas, aterrorizadas y desprovistas de algún sentimiento positivo tragó saliva fuertemente, sea lo que fuese estaba justo detrás de él. Despacio y rezando en su interior, el hombre se dio la vuelta para ver de quien era esa fría presencia.

La figura alta y esquelética de Brook estaba iluminada por la única antorcha que quedaba, sosteniendo su bastón y con pose elegante el músico se encontraba justo enfrente del grupo de soldados. Los mosquetes cayeron uno tras otro al suelo, su dueños no tenían las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerlos.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- Dijo lentamente Brook, las reacciones de los soldados al ver una calavera hablar fueron bastante parecidas.

Los gritos histéricos de los "guardianes del tesoro" estallaron por la sala y por las escaleras hasta llegar a los oídos de Nami, Usopp y Chopper. En menos de tiempo del que tardaría Luffy en comerse un filete, los soldados subieron raudos por las escaleras, pasaron a toda velocidad a los integrantes de la tripulación que los miraban con asombro.

Con el capitán al frente, el grupo de aterrorizados soldados salieron de la vista de los mugiwaras, aunque sus gritos de miedo y palabras sueltas cómo; "fantasma" y "la muerte" se dejaron ir entre aquellos alaridos.

Nami sonrió y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que la conducían hasta su objetivo.

.

.

.

-¡Weapons Left!- Una ráfaga de balas salió de los nudillos del gran brazo de Franky directas hacia su oponente.

Rock consiguió cubrirse con su mazo, salvo algunas balas que rozaron sus brazos y piernas. Los dos hombres ya estaban un poco heridos y cansados después de intercambiar golpes.

Aunque Franky aguantaba bien los ataques del mazo del encapuchado él tampoco había conseguido dañarle gravemente. La peor que lo estaba pasando era Robin, no podía compararse físicamente al nivel de aquellos dos, pero ella era de lejos la más inteligente de aquel sitio, por lo que pensaba planes y estrategias para acabar de una vez con ese hombre.

De nuevo Rock se lanzó al ataque, alzando su mazo e intentando golpear al cyborg, este lograba esquivar los ataques del encapuchado, bien apartándose de su trayectoria o contrarrestando con sus brazos.

En uno de esos ataques Rock golpeó el suelo, creando otro gran agujero, Franky aprovechó ese momento para contraatacar, realizando su particular modo de boxeo e hiriendo bastante al encapuchado, la arqueóloga había observado esto con gran interés. Sin embargo, Rock consiguió sacar el mazo de la reblandecida tierra para dar un golpe directamente en la barbilla del carpintero.

Ambos contendientes salieron despedidos hacia extremos opuestos del campo de batalla, Robin fue corriendo para ayudar a su compañero que intentaba incorporarse un poco. Franky volvió a colocarse las gafas, aunque el cristal de la derecha estaba un poco resquebrajado por el impacto del mazo, la mitad derecha del cyborg estaba magullada y sangraba un poco en la frente, la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro siguiendo una línea vertical que acababa en la barbilla.

-Dime que se te ha ocurrido algo- Pidió Franky a la morena cuando esta le ayudo a levantarse.

-Creo que si, aunque necesitaré ayuda- Dijo ella sonriéndole, Franky correspondió la sonrisa mientras observaban como poco a poco el monstruoso encapuchado conseguía ponerse en pie.

-Sois unos ilusos... Roronoa jamás podrá con el maestro, cuando llegue el amanecer, vuestras cabezas serán trofeos en nuestra guarida, todo el nuevo mundo sabrá que los cadáveres de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja se encuentra en nuestro gran reino.

-¿Has acabado ya?- La voz de Franky sonó extremadamente cerca de Rock, cuando el encapuchado quiso darse cuenta el cyborg estaba casi sobre él. Franky le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que cortó la respiración del demacrado hombre.

-Es hora de ver la luz pequeño- El cyborg se separó del encapuchado, que intentaba reponerse del fuerte golpe, abrió a un más su camisa hawaiana azul y lanzó su ataque.- ¡Franky`s Nipple Lights!-

El destello espectacular que salía de los pezones de Franky fue suficiente para cegar por completo a Rock. _"Acaban de salirle luces en los pezones. ¿En serio?"_ Pensaba trastornado el encapuchado por lo que acababa de presenciar, más cuando empezaba a recuperar más o menos su visión, localizó a Robin desprotegida. Era su oportunidad perfecta, no lo pensó dos veces, cogió su mazo y se dirigió con ansias hacia la morena.

-¡Muere zorra!- Gritó Rock haciendo caer con toda su fuerza el mazo sobre una sorprendida y asustada Robin.

El hoyo que se creó por el ataque fue mayor que cualquiera de los anteriores, parecía como si un meteorito había caído allí. _"Adiós Nico Robin"_ pensó Rock, pero se sorprendió al verse rodeado por un torbellino de pétalos de sakura. El encapuchado levantó el mazo buscando sangre, vísceras y el cuerpo inerte de la arqueóloga pero no encontró nada.

Atemorizado por lo que podía suponer aquello empezó a ponerse en pie, pero un silbido le llamó la atención justo a su espalda. Franky se encontraba arriba del cráter preparando su ataque más devastador.

-¡Y llegamos al final del show grandullón!- Gritó el cyborg juntando sus manos de una forma extraña.

Cuando el encapuchado se disponía a salir de aquella diana gigante, cientos de brazos salieron del suelo y agarraron sus piernas. Debido a las fuerzas ejercidas por los brazos Fleur y el peso del propio Rock, su cuerpo quedó hundido en la tierra hasta la cintura, dejándole lejos del alcance de su preciado mazo.

Rock buscaba alguna manera de salir pero cuanto más se movía más se enterraba, aquella tierra blanda por culpa de la batalla y de sus propios ataques ahora se había convertido en autenticas arenas movedizas. El encapuchado alzó una vez más la vista para encontrar a Robin al lado de Franky, los dos con las gafas de sol puestas y un brillo muy poco alentador.

-¡Franky Radical Beam!- Un poderoso laser fue directo hacia un desesperado Rock, la explosión creada por el impacto agrandó aun más el cráter. Los dos mugiwaras observaban el gran estallido con el brillo reflejando en sus oscuras gafas sin ni si quiera inmutarse.

Finalmente el humo se disipó, el cuerpo chamuscado e inconsciente de uno de los generales de la orden yacía en el centro de aquel enorme cráter .

-Eso sí que ha sido un super ataque final- Dijo Robin levantando sus gafas y sonriendo al cyborg.

Franky no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella mujer cuando dijo su palabra favorita y en una frase que tarde o temprano diría él. Se alejó intentando ocultar su rostro ante la diversión de la arqueóloga.

Se alejaron de aquel apocalíptico lugar para dirigirse hacia el castillo. Cuando se estaban acercando, una figura mucho más pequeña que Rock pero con la misma siniestra túnica salió del castillo para enfrentarlos.

-Puedes descansar Nico Robin, este no me va a causar muchos problemas- Dijo confiado Franky mientras se acercaba al nuevo oponente. La morena se disponía a recuperar fuerzas, pero sintió una presión extraña en el ambiente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, aquel nuevo jugador no le gustaba nada, tardó poco en confirmar sus temores.

.

.

.

Nami estaba bañándose, literalmente hablando, en oro. Después de asustar a los guardias y despejar el camino, lo único que separaban el tesoro de su dueña era una puerta de seguridad que fue fácil abrir para una experta ladrona. Y al ver la enorme montaña de tesoros que había guardado allí la navegante casi se pone a llorar de la emoción.

Después de meses en banca rota, al ver aquello fue como morir y despertar en el cielo para Nami, aunque si estuviera en el cielo habría habido algunos cambios; _"Principalmente estaría en Cocoyasi, mi madre estaría preparando un pastel de mandarinas y Zoro estaría denud..."_ los pensamientos felices de la navegante que en segundos se estaban transformando en otro tipo de pensamientos "felices".

-¿Nami estás bien, estás muy roja?- Preguntó inocentemente Chopper.

-Debe haberle dado algo de la emoción- Dijo Usopp.

Nami se incorporó rápidamente intentando ocultar su sonrojo y mandándoles a sus compañeros que recogieran hasta la última moneda, aunque en su cabeza todavía estaba la fantasía de hacerlo con Zoro rodeados de esa montaña de tesoros, cosa que harían, pudo también darse cuenta de que alguien se encontraba en esa sala.

-¡Chicos tenemos compañía!- Gritó la pelinaranja.

Sus compañeros la alcanzaron enseguida para ponerse a su altura y enfrentarse al inminente enemigo. Desde la oscuridad, e iluminada poco a poco por la luz de las recién encendidas antorchas, la silueta de una mujer hermosa y de cabello gris apareció ante ellos.

-¡Tú!- Gritó Nami, aquella mujer era la misma que le había acompañado todas y cada una de las veces que había ido a reunirse con Wingates.

-Si lady Nami, pero lo siento ahora no puedo, ni quiero servirla, prefiero hacerla sufrir un poco- La ansiosa y psicópata mueca de la mujer asustó a los piratas y aún más cuando decenas de espinas salían de su cuerpo.

Al ver aquellas espinas, Nami recordó que una de esas casi mata a Zoro, con la mirada decidida y dejando a los otros tres abrazándose, la navegante se armó con el clima tact y se preparó para combatir ante la sorprendida encapuchada.

-Veremos quien hace sufrir a quien- Respondió Nami mientras pequeños rayos circulaban a su alrededor.

Los otros tres tripulantes observaban asustados la batalla que se avecinaba, Brook fue el único capaz de decir algo.

-Debería estar contento por ver una lucha entre dos hermosas mujeres, pero las dos pueden matarme...aunque yo ya estoy muerto Yohohohoho.

.

.

.

-Este era el último- Con una fuerte patada Sanji acabó con el último de los encapuchados que quedaban en pie.

El trío monstruoso había acabado con cualquier resquicio de seguridad por parte de los encapuchados o de los casacas rojas, medio castillo se encontraba lleno de cuerpos molidos a golpes y cortados sin miramientos.

-Debe ser aquí- Dijo Zoro, enfrente de él se encontraban unas enormes y lujosas puertas, según más de algún guardia, que habían "pedido amablemente" la ubicación de la sala real, detrás de aquellas puertas debía encontrarse Lord Anderson.

-¿Tenemos algún plan?- Preguntó Sanji a sus dos compañeros.

-Entrar, cargarnos al gigante, salir, comer mucha carne, festejar, comer más carne y salir de esta isla. Respondió rápidamente Luffy ante la desesperación del cocinero y del espadachín.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ello- Dijo en un suspiro Zoro abriendo las puertas.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 12, como veis y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, este tiene mucha más comedia que el resto de los anteriores. Me apetecía escribir un episodio con bastante humor y qué mejor que este con Brook y Franky haciendo el idiota XD. De ahí viene el título, de milagro pongo a Franky diciendo : -Sayonara baby después de cargarse a Rock.**

**He decidido meter ese momento FrankyxRobin, porque aunque soy firme seguidor del ZoRo, estos dos actúan como una pareja de casados.**

**Bueno que decir, espero que os guste, que os sigua gustando la historia, ya queda muy poco, el siguiente será las dos luchas secundarias y el 14 si no me equivoco empezara la batalla Anderson vs Trío monstruoso, pero no será el final.**

**Por cierto, a petición de una amiga, de decidido poner los diálogos entre dos – Espero que así sea más cómodo de leer.**

**Decirme en los comentarios que tal ha quedado el capítulo, si os ha gustado y os ha hecho reír o por el contrario y ha sido muy cutre, cualquier opinión, crítica, consejo...etc, es bien recibido. De nuevo, Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente, un abrazo, nos leemos!.**

**Postdata; Decirme por lo menos en los comentarios si algunos de mis lectores ha visto El Gigante de hierro, y que no soportó el final T_T.**


	13. Pesadillas

"_La mujer común es tan común como una tormenta"_ aquella frase que en sus 90 años había oído varias veces estaba cobrando muchísima fuerza al ver lo que sus cuencas vacías y desprovistas de globos oculares contemplaban. Brook había pertenecido a una gigantesca tripulación y en sus años había conocido miles de tripulaciones, todas ellas si bien con un denominador común; pocas mujeres se dedicaban a la piratería, por suerte los tiempos cambiaron pero ahora mismo el esqueleto se estaba preguntando si eso había sido bueno.

En su actual tripulación, donde cada miembro era increíblemente poderoso e incluso tenían una, por llamarlo de alguna manera "primera fuerza de combate"; El trío monstruoso. En tan pequeña tripulación, solo dos mujeres compartían sus aventuras, aunque dichas mujeres, en ocasiones podían ser tan devastadoras como el capitán, el espadachín y el cocinero.

"_La mujer común es tan común como una tormenta, silenciosa, pero bajo ese aspecto tranquilo, es todo furia, pura energía eléctrica"_, sin lugar a duda, aquella frase tenía mucha razón.

-¡Brook ponte a cubierto!- Gritó Usopp.

Gracias a la velocidad adquirida por su ligero cuerpo, el músico pudo esquivar tantos los rayos como las lanzas que volaban por casi toda la cámara. Nami y la encapuchada de pelo gris no daban ningún cuartel a su batalla. Los compañeros de la navegante observaban asustados la lucha detrás de las montañas de oro.

-¡Ibara no arashi!- Una lluvia de media docena de afiladas y largas lanzas salieron despedidas del cuerpo de la encapuchada en dirección hacia Nami.

-¡Gust Sword!- Nami consiguió incorporarse y realizar su ataque. La poderosa ráfaga de viento que salió de su arma pudo rechazar las mortales lanzas.

Yamarashi Margaret tenía que admitir que aquella mujer no lo hacía para nada mal, muy pocos aguantaban más de diez minutos luchando contra ella sin tener una o más de sus queridas lanzas clavadas en sus cuerpos.

La navegante observaba a su enemiga, concentrándose completamente en su lucha. Estaba harta de que todos sus compañeros tuvieran que estar pendientes de ella, estaba cansada de que ellos y uno en particular tuviera que sacrificar su seguridad y exponerse hasta la muerte para poder salvarla. Pero eso no era así, aquella lucha contra la encapuchada se había convertido en algo mucho más importante.

Les iba a demostrar a sus nakamas y a ella misma que podía pelear, era una mugiwara y moriría luchando si fuera necesario.

-¡Nami que no te clave las lanzas, según Zoro son venenosas!- Gritó Chopper todavía escondido detrás de la montaña de oro junto al tirador y al músico. La mujer pelinaranja asintió mientras volvió a ponerse en posición para atacar, su enemiga, para su incordio, estaba sonriendo con crueldad.

-¡Es verdad!, Roronoa Zoro, tengo que reconocerlo, un hombre muy fuerte, el primero en resistir el veneno.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Nami enfadada.

-Oh,¿ Te molesta pensar que pude acabar con tu hombre?- La mujer de siniestro pelo gris rió con una crueldad que empezaba a ser sádica. –No te preocupes, me encargaré de que esta vez no sobreviva al dolor.

Nami estaba furiosa, incluso no se había percatado del enorme grito que exclamaron sus nakamas, _"¡¿Tu hombre?!"_ todavía resonaba por la cámara. Pero la navegante no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquellas estupideces. Si ya tenía ganas de vencer a esa mujer, ahora todo su cuerpo la pedía que la hiciera pedazos.

-¡Mirage Kaijo!- Cogiendo por sorpresa a la encapuchada, Nami desapareció por arte de magia. Yamarashi la buscó por toda la cámara y de la nada sintió un golpe en el estomago que la hizo retroceder un poco. La encapuchada tuvo que agacharse para intentar recuperar el aliento, con el orgullo herido levantó la mirada para encontrar a una seria Nami apoyando su clima tact en su hombro izquierdo.

-Oh, ¿Te molesta que te haya golpeado?- Preguntó con un deje de burla la navegante provocando la ira de la mujer-puerco espín.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a lanzarse ataques sin darse tregua. Nami conseguía esquivar las lanzas simplemente creando ráfagas de viento para hacerlas fallar pero también la encapuchada evitaba los rayos que la navegante creaba.

Estaban empatadas y eso no le gustaba a ninguna de las dos. Usopp, Chopper y Brook seguían escondidos por dos razones; la primera era el miedo a morir por una lanza envenenada y la segunda era morir electrocutado por uno de los rayos y la ira de la navegante de la tripulación.

Después de pasar largos minutos de intentar matarse la una a la otra, las fuerzas empezaban a flaquear en las contendientes. Por primera vez, los tres que se escondían asomaron sus cabezas por encima del oro para ver que ocurría al no oír más estallidos en la cámara. Nami sujetaba su brazo levemente herido, en el último ataque de Yamarashi cayó fuerte contra el suelo. La asesina profesional de la Orden no estaba mejor, aquella mujer no podía estar a la par que ella, era una de los generales del maestro, no podía perder.

Un grito desgarrador, proveniente de una voz femenina, atravesó a cada uno de los presentes. El efecto de aquel terrorífico sonido se hizo mayor al rebotar en las paredes de aquella guarida donde se encontraban.

"_!Robin!"_ pensaron inmediatamente los cuatro tripulantes de los Sombrero de Paja, cuando el eco del grito paró de sonar, segundos después otro retumbó en el lugar, otra vez la risa maléfica de la encapuchada.

-Vaya parece que Nightmare se está divirtiendo con vuestros amigos- Se burló la mujer de pelo gris ante el enfado de los mugiwaras.

-¡Tenemos que ir ayudarlos!- Dijo Chopper asustado y preocupado por Robin y Franky.

-¡Ir con ellos, yo me ocupo de...- Un sonido muy raro y que no gustó nada a Nami provino de la zona donde se encontraba su enemiga.

La figura femenina y voluptuosa empezó a transformase radicalmente, creciendo en tamaño y peso llegando a rivalizar con el otro general de la Orden derrotado por Franky y Robin. Cientos de púas extremadamente largas y afiladas salieron del ahora enorme cuerpo de Yamarashi. De sus manos comenzaron a salir grandes garras negras y su rostro empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron negros y desde su nariz hasta el cuello un pelaje negro y hocico apareció en un instante.

-Ninguno de vosotros saldrá vivo de aquí- Amenazó Yamarashi en su forma más poderosa de su fruta del diablo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nami, aquello no podía ser bueno, esa mujer había aumentado su poder de combate en menos de un segundo. Chopper y Usopp observaban a su enemiga igual de asombrados, una sombra bastante colorida pasó a una velocidad increíble delante de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡Ibara no arashi!- Decenas de lanzas volaron directas hacia la sombra, aunque la mayoría fallaron, dos de ellas alcanzaron su objetivo, atravesando por la espalda aquel alto y delgado cuerpo. –Os dije que no saldríais vivos- Dijo fríamente la encapuchada.

-¡Brook!- Gritó Usopp atemorizado al ver esas dos grandes púas negras incrustadas en la espalda de su nakama.

-No te molestes, si no lo ha matado la hemorragia interna lo hará el veneno, ahora os reuniréis con...- La general de la Orden no pudo seguir hablando, el supuesto cadáver empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Chopper-san, Usopp-san debo pedirles que ayuden a Nami-san en su lucha, ahora está en clara desventaja, yo iré a ayudar a nuestros compañeros, por favor confíen en mi- La tranquila voz de Brook contrastaba completamente con su estado físico.

-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?- Preguntó Yamarashi sin poderse creer lo que veían sus negros ojos.

La alta figura paró de caminar para girarse hacia la encapuchada lentamente. –El veneno se transmite por la sangre, afectando a los músculos y destruyendo los órganos vitales poco a poco, pero, como puede observar señorita, yo soy solo huesos- El músico mostraba su esqueleto abriendo un poco su ropa y sacando las dos lanzas que habían estropeado su elegante chaqueta.

-Confiamos en ti Brook, haz lo mismo con nosotros- Decía Usopp mientras colocaba sus gafas y junto a un Chopper en modo Heavy point apoyaban a Nami. Lo último que oyeron los cuatro contrincantes antes de empezar a luchar fue la risa de Brook resonando en las paredes mientras corría en busca de la arqueóloga y el cyborg.

.

.

.

Ohara era muy tranquila, como Robin la recordaba, sus habitantes eran pacíficos y no tenían ni guardia ni ejercito. Sus únicos amigos eran los arqueólogos, los admiraba y cada día que pasaba aprendía más y más de la historia. Lo que más deseaba la morena en el mundo era volver a ver a su madre, saber que ella estaría orgullosa de ella por poder leer los Poneglyphs.

Pero toda esa tranquila y paradisiaca visión se trasformó en el peor de los temores de Robin, la Buster Call bombardeaba la isla sin ninguna piedad, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños eran asesinados cruelmente. El fuego quemaba sus ojos, el humo negro le impedía respirar y el tacto caliente y líquido de la sangre corría por sus pies.

-¡No!- Gritó aterrada Robin, intentando taparse los ojos.

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la arqueóloga, cayó de rodillas, manchándose medio cuerpo de rojo, en frente de ella estaban los cadáveres de su madre, del profesor Clover y los arqueólogos. Incluso el cuerpo de Saul estaba desprovisto de su sonrisa.

-Eres escoria Niña Demonio- Dijo una voz aguda. –Eres una mota de polvo en este vasto mundo pero aun así has conseguido que medio Grand Line te odie y te tenga miedo.

-¡No, cállate!- Gritaba entre sollozos Robin ante la retorcida risa de su torturador.

-La Niña Demonio, vayas a donde vayas la muerte y la desgracia te persiguen. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que tus nakamas sufran el mismo destino que los habitantes de Ohara.

Una figura encapuchada apareció entre las sombras, sujetando a la morena del pelo la obligó a mirar al frente, al ver los cuerpos mutilados y desprovistos de vida de sus nakamas, Robin gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras era consumida por ríos rojos de sangre.

-¿Disfrutáis viviendo vuestras peores pesadillas?- La voz aguda, proveniente del encapuchado y el último general de la Orden se dejó escuchar por el patio interior, en el suelo Franky y Robin se retorcían con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Los gritos de dolor y angustia era música para los oídos del encapuchado que soltaba pequeñas risas observando a aquellos dos. _"¡Tom!"_ gritó el cyborg con desesperación causando mayor diversión al psicópata general.

-Contemplad por última vez vuestros miedos, os dejaré que revivías vuestros temores hasta que no podáis pensar en otra cosa, hasta que vuestra mente quede completamente desprovista de cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento que no sea el miedo. Cuando eso suceda, cuando no podáis manteneros en pie o si quiera pronunciar una palabra, será entonces cuando termine con vuestro calvario, tendrías que estarme agradecido. Mientras el encapuchado reía de forma siniestra, de entre su túnica sacó un cuchillo curvo, repleto de salpicaduras de sangre al no haber sido limpiado nunca.

Unos pasos alertaron a Nightmare, de la puerta de entrada al castillo un esqueleto de casi tres metros de alto se acercaba hacía él con paso ligero.

-Usted debe ser Nightmare, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mis nakamas?. La inexpresividad del rostro de Brook sorprendió un poco al general que no tardó en contestar.

-Digamos que les he dado la oportunidad de ver su mente. Ahora mismo están absortos en sus más obscuras pesadillas, pero como todos nosotros alguna vez, somos consumidos por el miedo.

Brook dejó de observar a sus compañeros para hacer frente al encapuchado, desenfundó su Soul Solid, no sin antes decir algo a aquel hombre.

-Seremos consumidos por el miedo, si dejamos que él ocupe y domine nuestras vidas-

Aquel comentario pareció hacer algo en Nightmare, que volvió a reír, parecía que no entendía lo que había dicho el músico.

-¿Y no es así?. Toda nuestra vida gira alrededor del miedo; seguimos las normas de la sociedad por miedo a no encajar; utilizamos armas cada vez más devastadoras por miedo a que nos ataquen y hacemos amigos y nos enamoramos por el miedo a morir solos. El miedo rige por completo nuestra mera existencia- Nightmare acabó su apasionado discurso quitándose la capucha, su rostro estaba cubierto por una bolsa de cuero marrón, en ellas se habían desgarrado tres agujeros en el saco formando dos ojos afilados y una sonrisa.

Al ver cómo su oponente se ponía en posición para empezar el combate Brook apuntó su espada hacía Nightmare en una pose de esgrima. –Yo no tengo miedo a morir, si es luchando por mis nakamas-

-¡Entonces demuéstramelo!- Gritó el encapuchado, sus ojos empezaban a volverse rojos a la par que Brook se lanzaba contra él, aquella sería la lucha donde los miedos podían ser destruidos o envolverlo todo con su oscuridad.

.

.

.

-¡Ibara no arashi!- De nuevo cientos de lanzas salieron disparadas hacia todas las direcciones, los tres mugiwaras consiguieron cubrirse tras los tesoros . Aquella lucha se estaba prolongando demasiado y Nami lo sabía. Debían trazar un plan para ganar a aquella maldita mujer.

-¡Maldita sea!, si al menos se estuviera quieta- Dijo Usopp cansado de correr y esquivar las dichosas púas.

"_Si se estuviera quieta"_ pensó Nami, levantó un poco la vista para ver como Yamarashi perseguía al pobre Chopper. La única parte de la que no salían púas de su cuerpo era su vientre, y al igual que le pasaba a Usopp, ella no conseguía retenerla para darle el golpe final.

"_¿Golpe final? Tanto tiempo navegando con los idiotas de Luffy y Franky me está afectando" _sin duda la imagen de Nami dando un golpe mortal, para luego girarse y dejar que su enemigo explotara de forma impresionante mientras ella miraba al frente, sería digno de ver.

-¡Heavy Gong!- El puñetazo de Chopper dio de lleno en el estómago de la encapuchada, esta salió disparada hacia una de las paredes pero pudo recomponerse del golpe con facilidad.

Aquello había sido muy instructivo para Nami, una idea bastante loca de cómo vencer a esa mujer estaba empezando a formarse en su cabeza, por la cara que estaba poniendo la navegante Usopp prefirió no preguntar y esperar lo peor. La navegante cogió al tirador y le susurró al oído su plan, Usopp asintió y levantó el pulgar derecho para dejarle ver que comprendía el objetivo.

-¡Chopper golpéala todo lo que puedas pero no dejes que te clave las lanzas!- Gritó Usopp.

-¡A la orden!- Después de hacer el saludo militar, el reno se transformó a su estado Kung Fu Point y empezó a castigar el abdomen de Yamarashi con rápidas patadas y puñetazos.

La encapuchada no disfrutaba de su mejor momento, estaba siendo arrinconada y golpeada por el mapache gigante de Bruce Lee, además de no saber donde se encontraban los otros dos que debía aniquilar. Sus pensamientos fueron barridos por la sensación de algo sujetando sus extremidades. De la nada una enorme planta con lianas en forma de tentáculos había aparecido en la pared a su espalda, miró a los alrededores en busca de algo para zafarse pero solo encontró al hombre alto con un sombrero y un tirachinas negro mirándola con una sonrisa desde lo alto de una montaña de tesoros. El mapache con cinturón negro había desaparecido para dar paso a otro mapache mucho más pequeño pero con la misma sonrisa perturbadora que el hombre.

-¿Con que no saldríamos vivos de aquí?- Nami fue iluminada por las antorchas de las columnas y al ver esa sonrisa maquiavélica Yamarashi empezó a temblar, no podía ser posible, no podía estar pasando aquello. Una larga fila de burbujas con nubes negras en su interior empezaba a formarse alrededor del enorme cuerpo de la mujer-puerco espín. –Por cierto, esto es lo que pasa cuando tocas a MI hombre. ¡Black Ball: Raiun Rod!-

El poderoso ataque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de la encapuchada más de una vez para la satisfacción de Nami y para el miedo de sus nakamas. Cuando la tormenta de rayos hubo terminado, Yamarashi Margaret había vuelto a su estado normal y se encontraba totalmente chamuscada, con el pelo muy a lo afro y derrotada tanto en orgullo como en batalla física.

-Muy bien, una molestia menos, ahora ¡Carguemos todo el tesoro!- Gritó con entusiasmo Nami con los ojos brillantes mientras Usopp y Chopper suspiraban _"Pensaba en eso desde el principio"._

.

.

.

Los cuerpos de Franky y Robin parecían haberse calmado un poco, pues su torturador psicológico estaba ocupad luchando contra Brook. Los dos dominaban muy bien el arte de luchar con armas blancas. Nightmare se defendía con su cuchillo curvo de las estocadas rápidas del esqueleto, ninguno parecía llevar ventaja sobre el otro.

Después de unos minutos haciendo sonar el metal de sus armas, el siniestro encapuchado se alejó del músico guardando su cuchillo.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, dices que no tienes miedo de morir si luchas por una buena causa, vamos a comprobarlo. Los ojos de Nightmare volvieron a encenderse con un toque escarlata, apuntó sus manos hacia Brook y ondas de poder empezaron a rodear al esqueleto que observaba todo este proceso con curiosidad. –Ahora verás tus más ocultas y tenebrosas pesadillas, todos tus pecados te desgarrarán el alma y yo disfrutaré viendo ese espectáculo. Aunque mueras luchando, el miedo te arrastrará hasta lasa aguas más profundas de la desesperación y la locura. Comienza tu viaje sin...¿Qué demonios?.

Pocas veces en la vida Nightmare había sido interrumpido en medio de su glorioso discurso, pero en esta ocasión, el propio general de la Orden había perdido de vista a su enemigo, cuando este estaba en frente de su rostro. Sus oídos captaron una melodía a sus espaldas justo cuando empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse.

-No soporto a las personas que anteponen el miedo a su vida, y mucho menos cuando utilizan ese miedo como arma para herir a los demás. Todos tenemos miedo pero por ello somos humanos y debemos aceptarlo. ¡Kasuriuta Fubuki Giri!- Cuando el esqueleto envainó su espada, un corte de hielo cruzó en diagonal el pecho de Nightmare, casi derrotándolo. El encapuchado cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Franky y Robin empezaron a recobrar el sentido y lo primero que vieron fue a su enemigo que casi los mata destruyendo sus mentes arrodillado con Brook detrás de él.

-¿Cómo... ugh...has evitado a las pesadillas?- Preguntó medio muerto. Brook se acercó a él, aun a su espalda el encapuchado podía sentir el alma del músico.

-Tu poder se basa en ilusiones, entras en la mente de tus adversarios gracias a sus ojos, creas una realidad completamente ficticia donde sus propios cerebros se confunden, pero conmigo no funcionó, ni lo hará jamás-

-¿...Por qué...?-

-Porque yo no tengo ojos- El general derrotado se dejó caer al suelo con un amago de sonrisa ante aquella manera de ser inmune a su ataque. Los generales de la Orden ya habían caído, solo una batalla queda por librar en esa salvaje guerra.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 13, bueno he tardado más de lo normal básicamente porque The summer is comming así que entre salidas con amigos y novia no me ha dado mucho tiempo a escribir XD. Pero bueno aquí está.**

**He querido darle más protagonismo a Brook porque es un personaje que me encanta y me parecía genial ponerlo de esa manera tan seria incluso filosófico.**

**Solo queda Anderson así que poco le queda a este fic, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, las luchas y demás, cualquier comentario es bienvenido a este humilde fic XD.**

**Nightmare: Está basado en el Espantapájaros, un súper villano de DC específicamente del mundo de Batman, he decidido hacerle un pequeño homenaje en mi historia espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, decirme en los comentarios que tal va todo y os veo en el siguiente cap, de nuevo gracias un saludo a todos y adiós!**

**Postdata; Lo del golpe final de Nami, es una parodia de los Powers Rangers, los que lo veíais os tenéis que acordar de aquellas peleas del robot "gigante" contra el monstruo y esa pose genial mirando a cámara y el malo explotando XD**


End file.
